Hearts
by AnimeOtakuNyanx3
Summary: Ever since Lisanna got back, everyone has been ignoring Lucy. Natsu is dating Lisanna, which broke Lucy's heart because she loved Natsu very much. Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu and Lisanna was replaced. She went to a few missions solo by solo and decided to join Sabertooth because Natsu didn't care about her. Everything is just about to change. Very soon. Nalu, minna!XD
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY**

Ever since Lisanna got back, everyone has been ignoring Lucy. Natsu is dating Lisanna, which broke Lucy's heart because she loved Natsu very much. Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu and Lisanna was replaced. She went to a few missions solo by solo and decided to join Sabertooth because Natsu didn't care about her. Everything is just about to change. Very soon.

**PROLOGUE~**

Lucy found Lisanna getting bullied by some mean nasty guys so she went and tried to stop them. Unfortunately Lucy had no idea what Lisanna looked like, since they never met each other before. So Lucy used her Celestial Spirits and fought the bullies. "Hey, are you all right?" Lisanna wiped her dirt off her legs and smiled. "Yes. I'm all right. Thank you for saving me!' Lucy was smiling happily and very bright. "Don't mention it! Be more careful next time!" Lisanna smiled. "Yes. Thank you, again for saving me! I'll be more careful next time. Bye!" Lucy waved as she ran and screamed, "BYE BYE!"

So Lucy was in a guild called Fairy Tail. She was talking to Natsu and talked about jobs. Lucy really loved him so she planned to confess to him tonight since it's so noisy, like always in Fairy Tail. "Hey Natsu~I have something reeally important to talk about tonight so can you come alone?" Natsu stared at her. "What's this important thing? Tell me now!" "SHHHH!" she said. "Don't bring Happy with you. It's really important." Natsu stared at her. "Alright then..." he said. "Where?" Lucy hesitated for a bit. "How about during the festival Tonight near the tree!" Natsu nodded and smiled brightly. Lucy smiled back, and just talked about normal things.

So it was night. Lucy was wearing a very pretty dress, pretty much alike to a prom dress. Natsu was there in his usual clothes. "Dang, Lucy. Sure you're Lucy Heartifillia, but you have to wear this dress? We're not in prom, you know!" He started laughing and Lucy was blushing really hard. Lucy's heart pounded. "So what's this important thing you wanted to talk about?" Lucy blushed. "Hey.. um... N-Natsu..?" "Hmm?" Natsu asked. "Ah.. umm..." she hesitated. "We've been best friends for a long time...and we were in Team Natsu and we were always there for each other?" Natsu nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

Lucy stuttered the words and Natsu always kept asking what she was saying. "Come on! Say it louder! It's not a secret or anything...is it?" Lucy shook her head. "Sorry... um... what I wanted to say was.."

Lucy looked down for a bit and looked back into Natsu's black eyes. "I lo-"

There was a silent moment and then a few seconds later, everyone was screaming. "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Natsu shouted. "LISANNA IS BACK!" one of the Fairy Tail members replied, while screaming and looking at Lisanna. "LISANNA?!" Natsu screamed. He pushed his way into the heavy crowd and saw Lisanna standing there in front of his eyes. "LISANNA!" he screamed as he hugged her. Lisanna smiled and a few seconds later, she noticed Lucy. "Ah! You're the girl who saved me!" Lucy smiled. "Yes! I'm Lucy Heartifillia! Nice to meet you!" Lisanna bowed. "I'm Lisanna Strauss! Nice to meet you too!"

Then everyone started to hug her and told her about the stories in Fairy Tail. Natsu talked to Lisanna alot, forgetting about what Lucy wanted to say to him that night. Lisanna and Lucy had become great friends but after a few days, Lisanna started to forget about her. Everyone started to ignore Lucy. Even Natsu and Happy, Carla, Wendy, Erza, and Gray and Juvia.

Every time she tried to start a conversation with someone, they would ignore her or pretend they wouldn't hear. Especially when they say they don't care about what she'd have to say. Especially..the jobs...the missions. Whenever Lucy tried to go on a mission with Natsu together, he made up excuses. She went to missions by herself and when she gets to Fairy Tail, she ends up in bruises, scars, and she would fall. Wendy would try to heal her and wouldn't talk to her ever again.

"Natsu... I didn't tell you what I wanted to say the night Lisanna came to Fairy Tail..." Lucy started. "Ah, whatever. It can't be very important though." Natsu started laughing and talk to the Fairy Tail members. Lucy then started to slap Natsu in the face and ran out of the door. She ran to her bed and cried all night.

After a month of Lisanna's return, she confessed to Natsu. Natsu loved her too so they ended up as a couple. They were holding hands, hugging...and...kissing. In front of the guild...in front of Lucy. Natsu had told Lucy she has been kicked out of the guild, and Lisanna was holding Lucy's spot. Everyone else didn't seem to care. They would laugh and smile and Lucy couldn't take it anymore!

But the only people someone who actually talks to her were their Celestial Spirits. Even a member of Sabertooth would talk to her. His name is Rogue. He was actually pretty nice at heart. They became friends and Lucy had a decision between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. I mean which guild will she stay in?

** PROLOGUE OVER.**


	2. Lucy Heartifillia's Heart

**CHAPTER ONE-LUCY HEARTIFILLIA'S HEART**

Lucy walked into the guild called Fairy Tail. Everyone was playing around, again. Once again, ignoring Lucy whenever she walks in or out. She sees Juvia drooling and flirting with Gray, Levy reading a book while her friends fought. Mirajane behind the stand, Wendy and Romeo, a fan of Natsu, chatting with each other, blushing. And now.. Natsu and Lisanna kissing, making out, talking, and other stuff. Lucy was heartbroken. But she kept her cool and just walked straight to the Request Board. _Ow... my heart is hurting alot..._Lucy thought. _Maybe it's just me..?_

She took a job from the request board and walked to a table. Unfortunately all the tables were taken and the only empty seat was the one near Natsu and Lisanna. Her heart was pounding alot and was starting to hurt.

_Come on Lucy...you can do it! _Lucy thought. She slowly walked up to the empty table and as soon as she sat in it, Natsu looked at her.

"Oh, sorry. That table's taken." Natsu said. Lucy stared at him. "So who's table is this..?!" she said, gritting through her teeth. "Lisanna and mine. Duhh." Natsu began kissing Lisanna.

_I can't take this anymore. I can't stand seeing Natsu with another girl..._ Lucy got up. "This is a waste of my time. I'm out of here."

"Hey, where are you going?" Natsu said. "I'm going home. I can't stand you!" she ran out of Fairy Tail. "Geez, what's her problem?" Natsu said. "Maybe she's just in a bad mood. She'll get over it soon." Lisanna hugged Natsu. "i love you, Natsu~~!" Natsu smiled and kissed her.

Lucy was crying on her bed and sniffing. "What's wrong Lucy?" there was that familiar voice. Lucy got up. "Loki!" she said. "How'd you get out? I didn't summon you yet!" Loki smile and chuckled. "I can get out by myself you know. Although I'm using your magic power, sorry about that." Lucy tried to smile but ended up in tears. "Seriously, Lucy, what's wrong.?" Loki asked as he sat next to her. "I think I'm jealous of Natsu. Everyone's been ignoring me this past month! Like I'm a ghost. Natsu is a jerk! He doesn't know how I feel!" She shoved her head into the pillow.

"Give Natsu a chance. I'm pretty sure he isn't ignoring you! You just have to give him a chance!" Lucy looked at Loki. "How?! I'm just jealous. I can't seeing Natsu with someone else. He doesn't care about my feelings. He doesn't care about me. Why should I him another chance if he doesn't care a thing about me?!" Lucy bursted into years i hugging Loki. "There now, Lucy. You know I can't stand seeing my master cry. I'll talk to Natsu for you."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Loki.." Lucy fell on her bed fast asleep, still crying in her sleep.

"Oh, Lucy..." Loki said.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Loki walks into the Fairy Tail Guild and hears out his name. It was Gray. "Hey! Long time no see! What took you so long!? Let's fight!"

Loki glared at Gray. "No time Gray. You are so rude!" Gray looked at Loki confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not rude! Only to Natsu of course."

"Natsu!" Loki shouted, ignoring Gray's comment. Natsu got up and saw Loki. "Oh hey, Loki! What's up?"

"I need to talk to you. It's not that long but come!" Loki shouted.

Natsu looked confused. "Alright then..."

Loki and Natsu were near the Oak Tree. "Hey, so what did you want to talk about?" he said. Before Natsu could do anything, Loki slapped Natsu. "HEY! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?! YERAHHH! BRING IT ON!" Loki stared at him and Natsu stared back. "What?! What are you looking at?!" he asked. "You cannot live in this world anymore!" Loki yelled. Natsu looked confuses. "What are you talking about?!" Natsu asked. "What are you talking about? You shouldn't say that because it's **all your fault."**

"What's my fault?!" Natsu finally snapped. "You hurt my master. Lucy. You are a disgrace to Fairy Tail, as well as, the other members. Wendy is fine but everyone else are all a disgrace!" Loki shouted. "How could you forget about Lucy like that?!"

"Looks like you're really looking for a fight, huh, Loki?" Natsu asked, calmly as he warmed up his fires. "I'm not really not looking forward to a fight, but if you say so, fine! This is for Lucy!"

"I didn't forget about Lucy!" Natsu shouted, punching first. He missed and Loki punched Natsu in the stomach. "I didn't mean forgetting about Lucy with all memories. You left her alone in the dark. You didn't even say any greetings. Especially when she comes back from a job, with scars and bruises over her, you didn't even bother to come up to her and ask if she's okay. You only focused mostly on Lisanna and everyone else, except for Lucy! You know I can't stand seeing Lucy like this, i don't like to see her cry or being depressed. You know, all of this is your fault! Id you haven't dated Lisanna, especially kicking her off the team, everything would've been normal. Can't you just consider her feelings?!"

Natsu looked surprised. He tend to look angry but he just stood there. "DONT MESS WITH ME! DON'T YOU EVEN TALK TO ME! I WILL FIGHT YOU TO THE DEATH!"

They fought for 10 minutes and after that, Loki heard his name. _That voice is very familiar.. ah! Could it be?_

"Loki! Why are you fighting? Who are you fighting with?!" Lucy looked at Loki and then to Natsu. Natsu looked at Lucy, very surprised. "No.. N-Natsu...?" she whispered.

She dropped her stuff and covered her mouth. "Lucy..."

Lucy looked away. "Don't talk to me at all. Don't look at me.." then Natsu noticed those tears on her face.

Natsu tried to touch her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed. She slapped his hand away and ran away, leaving her stuff behind. "Lucy.." Natsu said. "See? She's even afraid to look at you. She doesn't even want you to touch her. You see? She's too scared and it's all your fault."

Natsu looked at Loki. "No it isn't. Go calm your princess down. It's not even my fault."

Natsu walked back to the guild. "Stupid Natsu...he doesn't care about Lucy's feelings..." Loki said, as he picked up Lucy's stuff. "Oh dear.. I bet Lucy is at home crying again.."

Loki went home (Lucy's home) and comforted Lucy. "Just forget about him..." he whispered. After a few minutes Lucy stopped her tears.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking.."

"Yeah? Tell me. It'll get off your chest anyway if you say it out loud."

"Ever since they ignored me, is it okay for me to hate them?"

"Well, if you hate them, give them another chance."

"No...I won't give them another chance... because.."

"What are thinking..?! Wait.. don't tell me..."

"Yes.." Lucy chuckled. "Enough of those stupid fairies...I'm going there."

"No... please! That's dangerous, Lucy! You could get hurt!"

"It's okay. I have you and the other celestial spirits. I can always quit whenever I want to. Now come on, let's go to Sabertooth. It's the strongest guild right?"

"Y-Yes! Let's head there."

"I'll kill those stupid Fairies. I'll erase the mark. Let's go, Loki."

"Y-Yes.. Lucy..."

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone reading this. You can give me some ideas for the story~~and yeah! I have this test called the STAAR and I HAVE to pass it in order to move on to the next grade. So yeah! I'll make a new one tomorrow but I will publish the next chapter either tomorrow night or the next day. Thanks so much for the reviews! 3 3**

**~Mami**


	3. Sabertooth

**CHAPTER 2: SABERTOOTH**

Lucy walked into a guild called Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore. "Loki, you can wait until I get accepted into Sabertooth." Lucy said, smiling. "I still do feel a little bad about Fairy Tail but it'll go away once I'm part of Sabertooth."

Lucy tried to open the door and when she did, well... someone slammed the door into her face. She fell down and looked up. It was Rouge. The strongest members of Sabertooth. "Rouge..?" she said. Rouge glared at her. "What are you doing here? Are you here to trash our guild? If yes, you will pay for this. That goes for Fairy Tail too."

Lucy glared. "Never speak of Fairy Tail again," she said. "I don't like that guild. I hate the stupid fairies. "

Rouge stared at her and chuckled. "Quit that stupid guild? Why are you here for?" Rouge asked. Lucy chuckled. "You know idiot. I'm here to join Sabertooth." Rouge laughed and smiled. "Walk into Fiore's strongest guilds, Sabertooth."

Rouge opened the door and everyone was laughing and smiling, not paying attention to them. "HEY MASTER! FAIRY TAIL BETRAYER HERE!" Everyone grew silent. "Did he just say Fairy Tail..?" people would ask. "Betrayer..?"

"Someone betrayed Fairy Tail?" someone asked. "Who?" _That voice sounds very familiar... _Lucy wondered.

It was Sting. "Oh. Just Lucy? What is she doing here? She's more of an 'innocent heartened angel' so she wouldn't come in Sabertooth." Lucy pouted. "Idiot! Are you insulting me?"

Sting stared at Lucy. "Not really..."

Rouge grabbed Lucy's hand. "Anyway, let's get the master, Lucy. Sting, you coming?" Sting hesitated for a moment and nodded. They walked together in the halls and they started talking. "I like this new Lucy. Why'd she change? Lucy, what happened in Fairy Tail?"

Lucy stopped walking. "Lucy? What's wrong?" Sting asked. "I'm sorry... it's just that... Fairy Tail..." suddenly she started crying. "Eh? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Rouge asked. He kind of blushed a little and Lucy looked down. "Um...sorry...it's nothing. It's just that Natsu acted very immature and stupid...and...um..." Lucy cried harder.

Rouge and Sting blushed at the crying Lucy. _Why are we blushing?_ Rouge and Sting thought. _Are we in love with Lucy? I can't stand to see her cry.._

"I'm sorry about everything...I just wanted to change... all of the Fairy Tail Members don't care about me... especially when I get hurt. It just like... saddens me...i want to stay in Sabertooth because someone at least cares about me. This place is much better than those stupid fairies in that stupid guild..." Lucy kept walking. Rouge and Sting stood there. "Do you feel bad for Lucy?" Sting whispered. Rouge nodded. "Yeah...they made her suffer too much...we should let her in this time..she's not here to trash the guild here."

"Hey~~! What's taking you so long? Where's the master? It's in this room right?" Lucy pointed to a door in front of her. Sting nodded. "Yeah. You have to knock first. I have to be the first one in otherwise that's rude. He could kill you!" Lucy nodded as Sting got past her.

"Master, a visitor is here to see you," Sting said. "Come in," the master said, as Sting opened the door. "Rouge...is he scary?" Lucy asked. "The master I mean?" Rouge shook his head. "Well maybe if you do something wrong. Even if it's a small mistake, yes it is." Lucy looked frightened. "Girl. Step forward." Lucy did not say anything but obeyed his orders. (the master said that) "Do you wish to become a Sabertooth Member?"

Lucy hesitated. _Was this the perfect choice for her? Will all of this change her and Fairy Tail?_ Lucy nodded and answered, "Yes, sir... no... Yes, master..." Master chuckled. "Good girl. I shall give you your Sabertooth Mark. But answer this for me. Will you, dear?"

"Yes, master. I will obey anything you wish to ask." Lucy answered.

"What happened to you and Fairy Tail. How much do you want to be in this guild and why?"

"I wish not to talk about it. But if Master wishes to hear about it. I shall not disobey his orders."

"Good girl..." Master said, chuckling. "You will be Sabertooth's next strongest members. Now the answer?"

"Fairy Tail does not care about me. They ignore me like a piece of trash. Even Natsu, the guy I liked ever since we met, betrayed me. He treated me like trash. I hate him very much now and I wish to get revenge on him. I regretted meeting Fairy Tail..and...I decided right now...I wish to be in Sabertooth. I want to make sure they regret ignoring me. If they wish to ignore me, they wish to be thrown into the trash. That's why I want to be in Sabertooth. Not to become the strongest. But to become one of those who will regret messing with the wrong girl."

Sting and Rouge looked surprised. Out of all the Sabertooth members' reason of being in Sabertooth, this girl...Lucy was... she doesn't care if she is the strongest.. well maybe a little. She just wanted to destroy Fairy Tail...even the guy she used to like...Natsu.

Master chuckled. "Very well. Sabertooth... includes strong people. You are a weakling."

"Yes, master." Lucy replied, calmly. "I will change my answer then. I wish to become stronger so I can bring destruction, torture, and darkness to Fairy Tail."

Master laughed very loudly. Lucy kept calm and said nothing. "I hate Fairy Tail very much..." she whispered.

"I heard you, i heard you, my dear." Master said, laughing very hard. Sting and Rouge looked at each other. "Do you know what Master is thinking?" Rouge asked. "Idiot. I can't read minds!" Sting said, frowning.

Master signaled them to be quiet and stopped laughing. "Dear, what is your name? I really never gotten a chance to know you yet. I apologize."

"Lucy. Lucy Heartifillia. I am sorry too. What is your name?"

"_Master_ Jiemma. I am glad to have you in this guild."

Lucy nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Master Jiemma."

Master took out a stamp that included Sabertooth's mark. "Lucy Heartifillia. Step forward."

Lucy stepped forward. "Yes, Master?"

"Where would you like me to place a mark?" Lucy hesitated. "Over Fairy Tail's Mark. It's on my right hand." Then Lucy bowed. "I am sorry. It seems, I cannot take off the stupid Fairy Tail's mark out, so please do it over the mark. Fairy Tail sickens me."

Master chuckled. "I am not mad. Give me your right hand." So there. Master placed the Sabertooth Mark over Fairy Tail's. "Sting and Rouge. Get out of here. I am using that powerful weapon I used on you guys when you came here.

Rouge and Sting bowed and got out. "He's planning on using that death magic?! It hurts very much and it get rids of the memories! Unless it's good of course." Sting whispered. "Dang... but good thing. We have someone who will help us kill Fairy Tail."

They both laughed silently, then while they did, they heard screaming. It was Lucy's. "LUCY!" they screamed as they opened the door.

Lucy was on the floor, while Master was silently sitting with a laser. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Rouge screamed.

"It's just something to make her as strong. I tried to combine both of Rouge and Sting's powers into one and that's how strong Lucy will be." Rouge looked surprised. "That didn't happen to both of us!" Sting shouted. Lucy was trying to get up. "Whatever it takes to get myself stronger. I want to kill Fairy Tail..." Lucy said as she struggled to get up. "All the powers are in your body, Lucy. You will use them carefully. They cause huge destruction. You are now in Sting and Rouge's most powerful team in Sabertooth. You shall be perfect and will not make any mistakes. Now hurry up and get out of my office. Get out!"

They helped Lucy get up on her feet and Rouge carried her on his back. As they got out and closed the door, Master chuckled and smiled slightly. "Oh, Fairy Tail, your 'precious friend' will be killing you so you better regret it before 'that' happens..."

"Why do you have to carry Lucy?!" Sting cried out. "I want to carry her!" Rouge smirked. "She wanted **me**to carry her so shut your mouth!" Sting growled. "Fine you win. But I'm the one who gets to carry her tomorrow."

"Let's see about that!" Rouge shouted, as he ran away.

**NATSU'S POV**

_It's been days, maybe weeks since Lucy's disappearance. She's been gone ever since she saw me...also Lucy... i think she hates me..._

_I mean like...when she saw Loki and I fighting, she felt so hurt. She couldn't look at me in the eye. When I tried to touch her face, she slapped my hand away. WTF. I was just trying to stop the tears. Before Lucy and Loki left, Loki looked like he was about to kill me!_

_I really hate that guy even though we practiced fighting together. Well that stopped...what's up with Lucy?! I asked Mirajane where Lucy was but she said she didn't know. Lisanna and I used to kiss and make out every single day but for some reason, I rejected it and Lisanna started using her pouty face so we could continue to do that. -3- - her face_

_Where the heck is Lucy!? And what is up with Loki?! I didn't leave Lucy! I talked to her and I didn't forget about her, unfortunately Loki said that's not the kind of forget he was trying to say. Wendy talked to her so what's the deal?! I'm Lucy's friend so it really doesn't matter! Wendy is there! And for some reason, Happy started to feel really mad and said Natsu is ignoring and forgetting about him.._

_That's the exact same thing Loki said about Lucy! Ever since my relationship with Lisanna, Happy has become lot angrier than usual. He started to ignore me. I think he hates me now..and I feel bad for him. Once, I tried to talk to him, he'd tried to ignore and talk to Carla instead. It really got me angry but it was Lucy and Happy who should be because I think i'm ignoring them.._

_ I'm starting to regret ignoring them so I might spend a day without Lisanna since I'm always with her... like every single day, minute, hour! But Lisanna would reject it and just follow me around like a little puppy. She's starting to get in my nerves but I just have to deal with it._

_I'll just tend to avoid Lisanna...I'll bring Happy along with me and avoid Lisanna for a whole day... I might even hang out with Lucy because I feel very bad and I want to try apologizing for everything. I hope everything goes okay..._

"Happy... I'm sorry I spent so much time with Lisanna more than you. I'll hang out with you for the whole day." I said. Happy hesitated. "Where's my fish?!" he demanded. I chuckled. "I'd thought you would say that! Here you go!"

I handed Happy a fish and Happy agreed to hang out with me for a whole day or so. "Hey, what did you do with Lisanna? She's always following you around like a little puppy." I shook my head and smiled. "I guess I just avoided her. I didn't want to tell her, otherwise she'll ruin our day!"

Happy smiled brightly. "I'm really glad your here, Natsu! I'm glad we've met!" I grinned. "Hey, let's meet Lucy."

Happy nodded. "She hasn't been in Fairy Tail for a week now. She's probably sick! I feel kinda bad because ever since Lisanna came in, we've been ignoring Lucy!"

I hesitated. "Let's go." he didn't show any expression but just walked.

Happy stared at meand just nodded silently.

"Here we are. Lucy's house! Like always, she would always be mad if we came in her house without permission! But that's funny though! That's what makes us buddies!" Happy cheerfully smiled.

They opened the door and walked into the room. "I can smell her scent in here. She's not here yet.."

"Hey Natsu! I see a letter on the desk! Come read it!"

"Oh, Happy! Wait!"

So I walked up to the desk and sat down on the chair. He read it out loud. "I see lots of letters stuffed in her desk!

_Dear Mama,_

_Today was really lame! Natsu...Natsu...he forgot about me. I think he hates me... although I loved him very much back then. But that feelings changed. I don't like him anymore. I'm scared... I really wanted to stay in Fairy Tail but since they are a bunch of people who doesn't care a thing about me, I am never coming back to Fairy Tail ever again. You know where I'm heading to. You know! I'm heading to Sabertooth. This won't be the last time I'm writing this but I'm going to be writing once a month to you. I have training to do. I'm going to be Sabertooth's strongest members! I will destroy Fairy Tail! Rouge and Sting are my best friends now, who are on my team. Since I'm the strongest out of all the members, it's Team Lucy now. I am going to stop writing now. Goodbye, Mama and I wish you luck up there. This was a perfect choice to make so I will leave now. Goodbye Mama..._

_ ~~Lucy_

"Happy... did she really go to... Sabertooth?" I said. My voice trembled and I looked through every letter when I went to a letter. It was different from every other letter. It looked fancy looking and golden. The other letters were just plain white.

Happy did not answer me. "Happy..?" Happy slapped me. "It...Lucy... IT WAS YOUR FAULT SHE LEFT!" Happy screamed. I stuttered some words. "Happy..."

Happy's eyes filled with tears. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT YOU MADE HER LEAVE! YOU KICKED HER OFF THE TEAM! YOU IGNORED HER! YOU CARED ONLY FOR LISANNA AND ONLY PAID ATTENTION TO HER! WHAT ABOUT ME, HUH?! HAVE YOU DONE ENOUGH PAIN?!" Happy screamed. "Happy.." I said.

"DON'T CALL ME HAPPY! I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY ANYMORE! YOU HURT MANY PEOPLE'S FEELINGS! LUCY LOVED YOU FROM THE START! DID YOU KNOW THAT LUCY TRIED TO CONFESS YOU THE NIGHT LISANNA CAME IN?! SHE GOT IN THE WAY! SHE IS BECOMING A BOTHER TO ME! I HATE HER VERY MUCH! LUCY TRIED TO FORGET THE FACT YOU TWO WERE DATING BUT SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Happy flew out of the room. I looked surprised. "S-She... loved me..?" I went to open the golden letter.

_Dear Mama,_

_To be honest, I'm really sad that you died... there was no replacement for you. I love you very much, Mama! Now let me tell you about my day. Today, I met this very cute mage named Natsu! I believe I have feelings for him! After a few weeks, all of Team Natsu except for Natsu, himself, knew that I had a crush on him! I thought I should wait a little and confess to him when I got the chance. I decided to confess to him during the festival! If everything doesn't go as planned, there is always another chance! I love Natsu very much but I don't know how to confess to him...as you may know, I stutter alot of words! Help me out, Mama! Thank you for my life! I really do thank you! I will meet you again someday... mother! Goodbye, mama! Wish me good luck!_

___ Sincerely,__  
_

_ ~Lucy_

**NORMAL** **POV**

Natsu fell down. _S-She loved me..and I didn't realize her feelings... Lisanna was in the way when Lucy tried to confess...omg..Lucy I'm so sorry..._

Then Natsu heard footsteps and talking. _She's back! I better get out! I can't use the door so I'll just have to use the window to get out._

He didn't bother to clean up. But he realized if he didn't, Lucy would know he came to visit her. He just left it messy and flew out of the window. He hid near the window so he would hear Lucy.

**LUCY'S POV **

I opened the door and saw my room really messy. "Ah, thank you guys for walking me home!" I said, smiling brightly. "No problem, Lucy, just remember we're there for you."

**NORMAL POV**

_Why does that voice sound so familiar?! _Natsu wondered.

"No, thanks Sting and Rouge! I'll pay you back tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

Sting and Rouge shook their head in embarrassment. "No, it's okay! It's just for being part of Sabertooth! Yell for us if you need anything!"

Natsu looked surprised. _What the?! Sting and Rouge became friends with **MY** friend, Lucy?! What did I do to deserve this nightmare?! I have to talk to Lucy about this!_

Sting and Rouge walked out. "I don't sense anything because i'm in loovee!" Rouge said. "Me neither!" Sting yelled out. "Ah.. let's go get beer or something." Rouge nodded. "From now on, we're love rivals!"

Natsu looked at them, confused. _They love Lucy?! Now that's something I can't believe. Stupid fools... _then he realized something. "NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" he screamed, shaking his head repeatedly. "I'm in love with Lisanna! Not with Lucy!" he slapped himself and heard something. "Oh boy... Natsu must've made this mess..."

Natsu grew silent. "DANG! SHE FOUND OUT!" he whispered. "Well that's like Natsu.. well as well forget about him! He's such a pain in the butt. I have to forget about him!" Natsu looked surprised. _Lucy...hates..me?_

He tried to run away but heard his name. "Natsu...get off my roof. I can sense you."

Natsu looked surprised. "H-How'd you know I was on your roof?!" he got down and into Lucy's room. "I have the power to sense you. Now, I joined Sabertooth. Get out of my room."

Natsu looked at her. "W-Why?! Why did you join Sabertooth?! It's dangerous! Is it because of me?!"

Lucy looked down. "Not only you...the entire Fairy Tail...you ignored me... forgot about me...I will get revenge and get noticed..."

Natsu tried to start a sentence but was yelled. "GET OUT!"

"Eh? Lucy?"

"I SAID GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Natsu got out of Lucy's room (using the window of course) and struggled to get back to his house.

Lucy was scared. She fell down and cried over and over again... "N-Natsu..." she stuttered as she cried. 

* * *

**SOO! I'm really sorry this was a VERYYY long chapter! I apologize. But did you enjoy it?! **

**I spent all day writing this very enexpected long chapter. And i'm sorry there was no NALU moments. Well there was but no love here... ;_; i'm sorry. I will make another unexpected long chapter. So byeee and send me ideas if you have anyy~~~**

**~Mami**


	4. Find Lucy! Lisanna and Natsu

**CHAPTER 3 FIND LUCY!**

**LUCY'S POV**

_I can't even look at him in the eye... why is that? I joined Sabertooth and I bet Natsu would want me back. Plus he took my letter about Sabertooth and all. This is all his fault! Doesn't he care a thing about me?! He's a pain in the butt. I'm gonna get him once and for all..._

I found a picture of Natsu and I near my bed. Seeing this picture made me angry and sad at the same time, so I took the picture and threw it out of my window. "I hate your guts soo much Natsu..." I said, growling. "You will regret this..."

**NATSU's POV**

**So Natsu showed the letter Lucy wrote in about Sabertooth and leaving Fairy Tail ans after that, the guild went crazy and insane and blamed the letter on Natsu.**

"NATSU!" The guild screamed. "WELL IT'S CERTAINLY NOT MY FAULT SHE LEFT FAIRY TAIL!" I screamed back. "SHE LEFT WITH HER FREE WILL!" "IN FACT, YES. YES IT IS! NATSU?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Mirajane shouted. "Guys! Calm down! It's not Natsu's fault!" Lisanna said. "Fine. YELL THAT IT'S LISANNA'S FAULT!" The guild screamed very loudly it hurt their ears.

"Guys! Guys!" Lisanna cried out. "HEYY! SHUT UPP! I HAVE TO ASK NATSU ONE IMPORTANT QUESTION!" Erza screamed. "ONE WORD COMES OUT ANY OF YOUR MOUTHS, YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

Suddenly the guild went silent within a second. Erza walked up to me "Just how are you planning on getting Lucy back. She's a small fragile weak kid. You know how one thing can hurt her."

All of the sudden, the guild just screamed. "Natsu! You are so mean to Lucy! You even kicked her off the team!" Levy cried. "Says the girl who ignored and didn't care a thing about her best friend, Lucy!" I shouted back.

The guild went silent. "But it's mainly your fault, Natsu!" Mirajane cried out. "You kicked her off the team! Plus, she had something to say to you the night Lisanna came back! Instead, you didn't listen and bet that it wasn't very 'important' but IT IS! THREE WORDS. SHE. LOVED. YOU. YOU'RE JUST CHANGING HER FEELINGS UPSIDE DOWN!"

The guild went off screaming and yelling. I tried to talk but Wendy interrupted him. "To be honest, Natsu... it's actually really true! You truly hurt her feelings! She was crushed! Think about a girl's heart, will you?!"

Lisanna was insanely hurt. "It's true. You shouldn't have hurt her feelings. You didn't know her feelings and ended up breaking her heart... it was your fault... I'm so sorry Natsu..."

"Fireboy, you really hurt Lucy this time. Out of all of the memories we held, you hurt her out of all of them," Gray said.

I tried to talk. "N-No! It's not my fault! It's not my fault that she left!"

"Natsu..." Happy said, with tears in his face.

The guild went louder than before, but the master came down out of nowhere and told everyone to shut up. "HEYY!" Master Makarov shouted over the guild. The guild went silent again and Master went down. "Natsu. Everyone says that it's your fault, therefore it is. You made Lucy cry. You hurt her so bad, it's like kicking her out of Fairy Tail. She could really join Sabertooth for good!" Master looked very angry.

"Master Makarov..." I said. "ADMIT LIKE A MAN!" Elfman shouted. "Oh, Elfman..." Mirajane said.

The guild went crazy and I couldn't talk because they were talking a bunch. "Natsu!" they guild screamed. They all blamed on me. I was terrified and angry. "HEEEEYYYYYYY!" I screamed, with fire in my hands. "SHUT UP, WILL YOU?! SHE LEFT ON HER FREE WILL SO IT IS NOT MY PROBLEM! SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T NEED ME SO WHAT?! I WOULDN'T CARELESS ABOUT THAT B*! I'M NOT GOING TO SAVE HER OMG. IF YOU WANT HER SOOOO MUCH, WHY WON'T **YOU** SAVE HER?!"

The guild stared at me. Erza glared at me and looked away. "Fine, have it your way, cold hearted idiot. You'll regret the fact that you really don't 'need' her. You'll be able to realize how much you need her here. Idiot. You're such a stupid idiot. I can't even look at you anymore, filthy trash."

Erza walked out of Fairy Tail. Everyone stared at me. I stood silent and everyone walked away. Away from me. "Happy..." I said. "Don't worry, I'm on your side..but you have to save Lucy.." Happy said. "Whether it's your fault or not, you have to save her.."

I couldn't say anything. I don't know what to say. "Why.. is... everything...my fault..?" I said, crying. "Just.. what did I... do wrong?" I stood there and Happy looked. "Natsu.." Happy said.

So I ran out of the guild. And every single day I go to Fairy Tail with Happy, without any fights or such. No one is even talking to me. Or about me.

* * *

Some reason, I'm being ignored, except for my girlfriend Lisanna. "Darling, you weren't at fault so don't worry about it! Forget about that little blondie and just get on with the program!" Lisanna hugged me. "Lisanna..." I whispered. "Why.. should I forget something... the guild loves?" I said.

Everything went silent. "Natsu? She hurted you! You cannot be allowed to see Lucy!" Lisanna cried out. "She joined Sabertooth on her free will and it's entirely her fault she's turning like this! Let's just leave it alone! She'll come back...or never~!" Lisanna smiled but I just stood there as if everything were messed up.

"Lisanna...you hate Lucy... very much...right?" I asked. Lisanna just stood there. "Eh? What are you talking about, Natsu? I love Lucy very much! We are best friends!" Lisanna smiled. "A best friend who lets their friend in Sabertooth, not caring about a single thing? Hmm... I never knew there was such a person.." Natsu chuckled. Lisanna frowned. "Natsu!~Darling! I love Lucy very much and I want to see her!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" I roared. Lisanna backed away. "Natsu...?"

"You are wrong. Everything. Everything...was entirely my fault... I let her go in that filthy, dirty rotten guild and I made her cry multiple times. I regret kicking her off the team and I REGRET!" I pointed to Lisanna and growled. "Putting YOU in my team. It's pathetic that I have you here making Lucy suffer. It's regretful. You hate Lucy soo much you want to steal me away from her. You purposely showed up the night Lucy tried to confess to me so you can have me all to yourself. Such a selfish reason."

Lisanna stood there and looked at me. "H-How'd you k-know I tried to..."

"I heard it from someone special." Happy landed on my head. "I overheard your conversation with some guy. You were planning that thing from the start. Your plan was to have Lucy on Sabertooth's side and you stealing Natsu. You also made a device that will kill Lucy for life."

Lisanna just stood there and chuckled. "You... you do learn much for a cat."

Happy stood there. "Pesky little cat. I'll track you down, along with Lucy. If I ever find that stupid brat..."

I just stood there. "What do you mean 'if i'll ever find that stupid brat?' Is she missing?"

Lisanna growled at me. "She's been gone for three days straight. I couldn't find her at all! I couldn't sense her either. That brat.."

_Perfect chance! I can still find her! But why would she disappear like that? _I thought. "Lisanna, listen. I'm going to break up with you. You're such an insolent brat. You don't care about Lucy. I'm going to find her." Lisanna was filled with tears. "Listen... Natsu... I love you more than anyone! More than Lucy! Please forget about her." I slapped her across the face and everyone gasped. "It's happening again. You being all innocent again. Plus, no. YOU listen to me. I am going to break up with you. Got that?! I will never forget Lucy no matter what. You can try to stop me but I'm going to find her. Even if it costs me my life. I just want to save Lucy." I felt some tears in my face. "Now leave me alone. I am going to find Lucy as soon as possible. Try to get in my way and you are dead." I pushed Lisanna away and walked out of the guild.

* * *

_Where the heck is Lucy?! Who scared her away? _I tried to find her but stopped. "I'm...crying..." I said, touching the tears on my face. "Why... am I...crying?" I wiped away the tears then after that, I heard a beat. _My heart...is beating too...? _I thought.

_Everytime I think of Lucy, I get all these emotions... _I thought. "No...way..." I said. "Do I... love Lucy...?" I shook my head. "We are friends! Nothing in the sort! But whenever I think of her... my heart pounds...i cry... and whenever i think of the memories Lucy and I had, I tremble...and cry..."

I stood there and questioned myself again. "Do I... love Lucy...?"

* * *

I ran everywhere. It's 6:00. _It's been 2 hours since I ran out of the guild just to find Lucy... did she disappear out of Magnolia or something..? That's not like her.._

Then I heard a voice. _That voice...could it be?!_

"Lu-"

I couldn't say her voice. I couldn't walk. I hid behind the tree. _No one's with her. Why am I hiding? It's not like she's going to hurt me,_ I thought.

I peeked from the tree. Then I saw her.

Lucy Heartifillia near a river...

Crying...

"L-Lucy...?" I whispered.

I found her. I found Lucy Heartfillia...crying near a river...

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Sorry this took too long to write this~~but I hope you like it tho~~again, thanks for reading!**

**What was Lucy doing?**

**For most readers you could ask why she was crying**

**Find out when I update the next chapter!**

**Crossing Field and You are My Love (Tsubasa Chronicles) are the best ones to hear (it's music) while reading this. ^o^**

**Try it! Like when you get to Natsu and Lisanna part, I suggest hearing You are My Love while reading that part~~~ahahahaXDXD**


	5. Hottoi te yo Baka!

**CHAPTER 4- Hottoi te yo Baka!**

**(The Chapter means, Leave me Alone, Idiot!)**

* * *

"Lucy...?" Natsu whispered. Lucy was crying. "W-Why do I have to do this?!" Lucy sobbed. Natsu decided it's time to walk in and help her. He walked to Lucy and was surprised by her screaming.

"WHO'S THERE?!" she screamed. She turned around. "I can sense you...and..." she paused but could not keep going. She continued to cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "Hottoi te, yo baka!" Lucy said. She buried herself in her hands. "Why can I just leave you alone. Look, I don't care if you're in Sabertooth. I am going to help you no matter what."

Lucy continued to sob. "Look, I'm sorry, okay Lucy? I'm sorry I abandoned you in Fairy Tail so please forgive me...just come back to Fairy Tail..."

Lucy looked at him. "Natsu..." she whispered. But then she felt a shock. She fell into the ground. "Lucy!" he shouted. "Hey! Are you okay?!" Lucy opened her eyes. "Ah, um... sorry..."

She felt more shocks. "Hey! Who the heck is doing this?!"

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

_You mustn't get into his good side. He's just trying to comfort you. Don't fall to him. Don't fail me, my dear, otherwise you will get shocked repeatedly by me..._ a voice whispered in my head. "Y-Yes sir..." Lucy said in her head.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO GET IN MY GOOD SIDE! YOU'RE JOKING WITH ME!" Lucy shouted. "YOU DON'T WANT ME BACK AT ALL! I'M STAYING IN SABERTOOTH!"

Natsu stared at her. "Fine. At least tell me your problems. I will help everyone, enemy or not.

Lucy looked at Natsu. "Fine... have it your way..!" Lucy looked at the other side. "But that doesn't mean you can go ahead and get in my good side. I'm still staying in Sabertooth no matter what."

Natsu grinned. "Where were you anyway?" Lucy looked at Natsu. "Oh, I didn't disappear, as the rumors were saying. I was walking around town invisible because this guild wants to capture me since I'm rich."

"Oh, that's why..." Natsu said. "But today, I stayed visible and stayed under the bridge and here... in front of the sea.."

"WAIT! People can sense you!" Natsu said. "You're right. Sabertooth have their members defeat them because I'm special."

Lucy looked very angry. "I am number one's strongest member in Sabertooth yet they wish to protect me. COME ONE!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu stared at her. _Usually Celestial Spirit Wizards aren't the strongest... Erza could defeat her in a second tho..._

"Umm... that's what your sad about?"

Lucy glared. "NO! I'm becoming the sacrifice for a special machine..." Lucy was filled with tears. "Everyone's trying to protect me so they can remake the world!" Natsu looked surprised. "Someone killed my father...with his own hands... too... I hate Sabertooth...but their my family.."

Lucy suddenly was surprised. "NO! Why am I even talking to you! I won't forgive you at all! I won't believe my eyes that-"

"I broke up with Lisanna?"

Lucy opened her eyes wildly. "W-What?"

"I know you love me." Natsu said with those serious eyes.

"Shut up! I don't like you at all! Whether or not your dating Lisanna, I don't love you either way!" Lucy shouted. "Geez!"

Everything went silent. Lucy and Natsu stood there alone. It was 7:00. "Hey..." Natsu said. "What?!" Lucy asked, glaring at Natsu.

"Let's fight."

Lucy stared at Natsu. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY WOULD I WANT TO FIGHT A WEAKLING!? I'M STRONG YOU KNOW!" Lucy looked away. "I love fighting tho. I enjoy fighting Fairy Tail until their blood comes outta their chest. You know how much I hate them.

Natsu grinned. "If you love fighting, come at me!"

Lucy turned around. "This is useless. I'm going home."

"Stop being such a baby, Lucy! Little Idiot. You love fighting, you hate Fairy Tail, yet you can fight me?! Awhh, who's a little baby now?!"

_Obviously he just using tactics so he could make me fight him, _Lucy thought. "LITTLE BABY!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy, obviously looked very angry. "SHUT UP!" She shot a huge amount of magic at Natsu. Natsu looked hurt but still hyper. "WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT!?" Natsu shouted, excitedly. "But you're a Celestial Spirit Wizard...? What the..."

"Stupid idiot. I told you! I'm the strongest mage in Sabertooth. Maybe in Magnolia!" Lucy wrote in the air. "I am a full wizard/god. I have all kinds of magic. I have Fairy Tail's, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, ALL OF THE GUILDS. I am stronger than anyone. Stronger than the Sabertooth Master."

Lucy glared at Natsu. "See? In one shot, you are already down!"

Natsu looked at Lucy. "What the heck did they do to you?!" he shouted. "SHH! I can't use my magic anymore so the guilds will see me and capture me for my power!"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"I have this kind of full legend power. It may be strong but it goes out sometimes. It's limited by my master, who forced this kind of magic in my body... I couldn't handle it...so I went invisible and defeated some Sabertooth Members..."

Natsu opened his eyes. "So that's why you were away for three days..."

"I couldn't handle it... I completely lost control...especially when they are going to drain all of my power into the stupid machine to recreate the world and make me god." Lucy looked down and tears fell from her face.

"Lucy..."

"I'm going somewhere else to hide. I can't stand Sabertooth taking my power. I'm leaving." Lucy walked away and Natsu noticed something on the back of her right hand.

"Hey, what's that on your arm?" Natsu asked.

"Oh this? It's Fairy Tail's mark. I've been meaning to wash it off but it won't! GOSH! I hate Fairy Tail!" Lucy growled and walked away. "No questions. I'm leaving."

Natsu tried to stop her. "Lucy..."

"I told you! No questions! I'm leaving!" she kept walking and Natsu put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy.."

She slapped it away. "GEEZ! SHUT UP! GO AWAY! Hottoi te yo Baka!"

She ran away from Natsu, leaving him alone. He just stood there and growled. "Is this how Sabertooth treats their children...?!" he growled. "Sacrificing Lucy just to create a new world... how terribly selfish... and stupid. I'm going to treat Sabertooth like kids then. Stupid..."

* * *

"Natsu! Did you find Lucy?" Mirajane asked the first thing he walked in. Natsu hesitated. "Ah.. um... yeah.. it took me two hours to find her. Everyone is still here? Where's Lisanna?" Mirajane had a worried look on her face. "She's ah... um... well.. in her room crying. I don't really know. You shouldn't check up on her since you two broke up..." Natsu nodded and Mirajane looked at Natsu. "Natsu... that face... did something happen between you and Lucy?" she asked.

"Well... not really... Lucy... is being sacrificed in a machine that will change the world..."

Mirajane looked surprised. "Oh my! We have to get her quick! We have to destroy the plan before Lucy is gone!" Mirajane looked at Natsu. "Natsu... I'm really glad you took the responsibility and accepted the fact that it was your fault." she smiled. Natsu shook his head. "It's alright if I accept the consequences of losing Lucy... as long as Lucy comes back..."

Mirajane smiled. "Ah~~you turned so soft now, Natsu~~!"

Natsu blushed. "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Mirajane laughed. "You're back to normal now! Everyone stopped ignoring you ever since your breakup with Lisanna by the way~~! Now that they know about Lisanna's identity, they are thinking of the consequences for Lisanna. They could even kick her out of the guild! Which is pretty much why I'm upset because she's my sister. Why would she do such a thing?"

Natsu frowned. "That's weird...she disappeared too... what happened to her during her disappearance by the way?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know..." Mirajane said. "During her disappearance, a huge incident happened. Is she involved in it?"

Mirajane stood there. "I hope not..."

Natsu looked down. "I'm going home for now. Where's Happy? He didn't go with me while I tried to find Lucy."

Mirajane smiled. "He went to Lucy's room so he could like... um... look into stuff and find nice memories of Lucy, him, and you!"

"That's strange... but I'll go anyway."

* * *

Natsu stood in front of Lucy's window. Lucy was not home yet but heard a scratching sound. "Happy?"

Happy suddenly showed up at the window. "GAAH! Happy, you scared me!" Natsu shouted. Happy opened the window. "You scared me too! I thought it was Lucy! She gets in the room by window now!"

"She does? Since when?" Natsu asked. "How'd you know?!" Happy stared at him. "You really don't know don't you? We always pass Lucy's house and we always see Lucy climb into the window."

Natsu doesn't remember but he just climbed in away. "Natsu! Looked what I found!" Happy cried. It was a fancy letter with a cute heart sticker printed on the letter. _To Natsu... "_It's for me!" Natsu said. He read the letter.

_Dear Natsu,_

_Ever since we met, my heart pounded. We've been partners for a year now...and I can't say it to you in person because I'm so shy. I get nervous around you so... I'll just say this. I love you, Natsu... sorry I panicked and wrote it a bit messy. I love you Natsu... you make me laugh, smile, and you're always there whenever I need you. I'm glad to be on Team Natsu. I love you very much~~! I'm trembling as I write this and i'm so nervous I couldn't give this to you! But I love you so much. . .I'm waiting for your response,_

_______Love,_

_________ Lucy_

* * *

"Lucy..." Natsu said. "She didn't give it to me by then... she must've been too nervous..." Happy looked down at the letter. "Well... I feel very sorry for Lucy.. she was planning on giving you the letter when she's nervous.."

Natsu looked down the letter. "I'm going to keep the letter, Happy. I want to treasure this letter."

"I was wondering Natsu, won't Lucy ever find out about the letter being stolen?"

Natsu hesitated and laughed. "No! She has so many letters so she won't know one of her letters are stolen!"

Happy laughed. "There's also one thing that bothers me..."

Natsu grinned. "What is it?"

"Do you love.. Lucy? As in..."

Natsu hesitated for a minute. "I don't know... my feelings are all mixed up..." He shoved the letter into his pocket. Happy looked at him. "Hey... I think-"

"**HEEEYYY!"**

It was Lucy standing in front of the door and she looked angry. "W-Why are you in my room?" she asked looking angry. "I never invited you in my room..."

"Oh, Lucy! Sorry for coming in your room. I was just getting Happy.." He knew Lucy wouldn't be super angry because Lucy let them in a few times even though she was "mad." He knew she would let them off but those eyes, they wouldn't!

"Get out... Usero..." she whispered. Natsu tried to talk to her but she ended up screaming. "USERO!" she screamed. The loud voice made Natsu and Happy leave. They left using the window and Lucy fell down and cried. "Why do these things happen to me?" she sobbed.

* * *

**What will happen to Natsu, Happy, and Lucy? Will they be enemies?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Dreams or Reality?

**CHAPTER 6- Dream or Reality?**

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

_Master said I improved ever since I joined Sabertooth. I feel glad. So glad... I feel like my heart is going to burst because... I did a very good job. I was praised. I'm making more friends than ever but I'm still soft-hearted, which the Master had said._

_Even though I still said that, I just feel different for some reason. Master did tell me I was soft-hearted but he said it's okay, as long I follow his orders. Well that's alright then... I hung out with Sting and Rouge. For the first time in my life, we didn't make any destruction. It was rare because the last times we hung out together, we ended up destroying buildings... especially Fairy Tail. Not their guild of course, but we ended up attacking the Fairy Tail Members. I may be soft hearted but it's Fairy Tail I have hatred for. _

_I don't care about Natsu. Wendy. Gray. Juvia. Erza. Happy. Carla. Levy. Everyone in the guild. They don't care a thing about me._

_So I decided to forget everything about them! I won't forgive them. Never in my life. I won't come back to Fairy Tail! I will stay in Sabertooth and I will follow every order in there because I love my true friends there. They promised they will never leave my side, ever. They will never betray me. No matter what._

_For some reason, this guild doesn't have many hearts. I mean Master came down trying to kill a Sabertooth Member there. Man, the guild has limited power, unlike that nasty guild, Fairy Tail. True, Sabertooth Guild doesn't have love in here, but we have our friends, that's all, right?_

_I will forget about them! Rouge and Sting helped me get through all of this! I will continue on like a normal person! I hate Fairy Tail and I curse them forever! I will thank them later! I will make them something!_

* * *

"Rouge, Sting! I want to give you something. A thank you gift that's all!" I shouted as I ran to them from the Sabertooth guild. They both looked at each other. Sting looked confused. "What? What the heck are you talking about?"

I chuckled. "You made me feel welcome, even though the guild isn't a lively, heartful place, hehe! Hurry up and take it! I won't take a no!" Rouge took the bag from me and opened it. "It's a handmade present. It took me long to make this! I mean it took all night!"

Sting looked at the present. "It's... a doll?" Sting laughed, as he took the bag from me. "Well yeah... I made one that looks like you."

Sting opened it. Yes. It was a doll that looked like himself. "YAH! THIS IS A HILARIOUS! THIS PRESENT LOOKS WEIRD!"

I stared at him. "What? That's so rude! I spent the entire night making this! How rude, Sting! FINE! If you don't want it, i don't care anymore!" I snatched the doll from him.

Sting looked at the doll I held. I was looking down the sidewalk squeezed the doll. "Idiot. I don't care anymore..."

"Fine. I'll take your precious doll with me. Arigato." Sting snatched it back. "it's a pretty doll. You happy?"

I looked at him. "Yeah, thanks."

Rouge smiled a bit. "This is a pretty doll! I like it! How'd you learn it? Did you make dolls for people?"

I nodded. "Yes! I have lots of experience except making clothes. I used to make dolls for Fairy Tail because of their kindness!" Then I paused. "Ugh..."

_I can't seem to forget about stupid Fairy Tail. Why is my mouth blabbering about crazy?_

"I apologize. Slap me if you want. I will forget about Fairy Tail no matter what. I hate them so much. It takes time to forget about the so called Fairy Tail." I looked down the sidewalk. "Fairy...Tail..."

Sting looked at her. "Shut up. Forget about it. We don't care about that Fairy Tail. We'll defeat them someday."

"Sting, we're leaving. Go back to your apartment, Lucy." Rouge dragged Sting away from my sight. "Bye, Luce."

I waved goodbye and walked home.

_That's right. They are my true friends. They know how I feel. Those bastards don't know a thing about me. They don't want me at all so I don't care anymore._

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu walked into the guild and seeing that they were putting on a "Talent Show" that included no magic but talent. Gajeel was singing and Natsu ran up to him and punched him. "QUIT YOUR DANG SINGINGG!" he shouted. "DON'T INTERRUPT MY BEAUTIFUL SINGING, STUPID!" Gajeel shouted and the guild went crazy.

They were all happily fighting and they all seemed to be having fun. Natsu thought it would be a good time to forget all the things on his mind and continue on with the joyful, stupid fights.

Lisanna just sat there thinking of plans to get Natsu back and how to destroy Lucy. Mirajane walked up to her. "Lisanna, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down. "Please tell me you're trying to get Natsu back."

Lisanna glared. "I love him! I spent so much time trying to get him and trying to be together with him like a couple!" Mirajane shook her head. "I'm glad you are working hard to get him but you caused so much pain to all of us. You are bringing hatred to the guild and they are starting to hate you because you kicked her out." Lisanna took Mirajane's food and took a bite. "Well, forget it. Natsu knows my true identity now so it doesn't matter. You still love me, right Mirajane?"

"Yes, I still love you very much, Lisanna! Just don't pull any more tricks! I'll continue to accept you as our Nakama!" Mirajane smiled. "Oh, you can have my food, I don't feel like eating much!" Mirajane got up and waved goodbye. Lisanna waved but Mirajane walked back up to her. "Oh, I forgot something. If you have any problems, come talk to me! I'm always there for you! Oh! If you see anyone angry, especially Natsu, please do not interfere or bother! If you do, it would cause a commotion and things would start to get ugly! I wouldn't want that! So just don't talk to them otherwise things will start! Okay, bye bye, Lisanna!"

Lisanna smiled and waved. "Bye, Bye!" Lisanna sat back down and chuckled evilly. "I don't understand, Mirajane... because I'll be the one doing the suffering.."

* * *

Lucy walked to her apartment and paid for her fees. "Stupid people... what's up with them?!" Lucy complained, dropping herself on her bed. "Ever since I left Fairy Tail, they've been all cheerful and such. Some people were even rude just because I joined Sabertooth. What the freak! What's up with them?!"

Lucy looked at her desk. "I feel like something is missing..." she thought. She went up her desk and stared at it. "I'm sure I feel something is missing..." then she noticed something. She wrote all of the letters to her mother and her "friends" in Fairy Tail with a white envelope. The special ones were in blue but she felt something was missing. "Ah! The fancy red letter to Natsu!" she said. Then she started to feel hatred. "That Natsu... he took the letter... I wasn't even planning on giving it to him, even though I wrote it. Stupid, this was a waste of time. That idiot finally understands how I feel and I bet he read the other blue letter I wrote to Mother..."

She threw the letters on the desk and went to shower. "Stupid, so many things on my mind. I'm really starting to hate Natsu... i don't know why... for some reason... every single day, I start to feel hatred in my heart filling all kinds of nasty moments about Natsu... is this really the freedom i seek for?

* * *

Lucy went to a party Sabertooth Members hosted and they mainly drank. Lucy wasn't so used to this but she ended up doing it. When she did, she ended up coughing. "Drink your sake properly!" one of the members shouted. "I never drank...before..." Lucy said. "Plus, you were probably like this on your first time. So shut up!" Lucy ended up drinking all at once and not slowly."

"LUUCYY!" Sting shouted. "DON'T DRINK ALL AT ONCE OR-"

Lucy looked dizzy and then she looked like she was about to faint. "Huh...?" she said. "GIVE ME MORE SAKE!" Everyone looked confused. Lucy looked up. "I SAID GIVE ME MORE SAKE OR YOU WILL **ALL** DIE!"

One of the Sabertooth Members gave Lucy a bottle of Sake and Lucy tried to drink the entire thing but she coughed some of the sake. "Lucy!" Rouge shouted. "Are you okay?" Lucy hiccuped and chuckled. "Ah! There is 2 of you! I didn't know!" Lucy smiled and moved her hands like a baby.

Everyone looked shocked. Sting chuckled. "I love this new Lucy." Everyone screamed. "Keep Calm and Drink Some Sake." Lucy said, hiccuping as she drank some more sake. "This taste may be bad a little, but it gets more delicious and addictive! Drink some sake will you?" Lucy asked Rouge, hugging him. "Come on~~~it won't take a bit darling~~~2 Rouges can handle it right?" Lucy ended up hitting him but fluffed his hair. "Whoa! Your hair! It's so soft!" Lucy petted his hair. "This is soo softt! You guys, you have to feel his hair!"

Rouge looked embarrassed so he moved her hand away. "Whaat?! How mean, Rouge!" Lucy said, as she drank more sake. Sting whistled, as he drank some sake. "WHOOT! WAY TO GO, LUCYY!" he screamed. "Sure... this is a sake party but HOW MUCH SAKE DID YOU GUYS DRINK?! It's true one of the Sabertooth drank some sake though... don't drink so much! Plus don't drink all at once!"

Lucy smiled brightly and yelled, "I LOVE SAKE SOO MUCH! JOIN MEE!" Sting chuckled. "WE KNOW, LUCY! LET'S DRINK UNTIL WE DIE!" Rouge noticed something wet near Lucy. "Lucy? What's that? Did you spill some Sake?"

Lucy looked. "Ohhh~~~I need to go to the restroom. I accidentally forgot the fact I drank so much, I never paid-attention to going to the restroom."

Everyone stared. "Eww that's gross!" people started to say. "Take me there, Rouge~~~! i need to go! I need help taking off my skirt too!" Rouge blushed and screamed, "NOO! I REFUSE!"

Sting laughed so hard and hiccuped so many times. "COME ON! BE A BIG MAN! TAKE THE LIL GIRL TO THE RESTROOM, MISTER!"

Rouge just carried her and ran quickly to the bathroom. Everyone laughed so much.

* * *

Natsu was looking at their Sake Party ever since it started. _What the heck is Lucy thinking?! She can't possibly drink! That's just crazy! Insane! She's not the type to just drink! _Natsu thought.

_Maybe I should help her but Rouge is over there...eww... I'm not going to think about it..._

_NOO! Forget that drunk lady. She'll get over it soon. Her "friends" are there to help her. _

Natsu walked away from the Sake Party and went home. _Happy is waiting for me... i wonder if he made the both of us some food..._

* * *

The Sake Party was over and because everyone was entirely drunk, some stayed to rest while the others tried to walk home. "Ah... my head... I had too much Sake..." Lucy whined. "Y-Yes... this party was... *hiccup* c-razy!" Rouge said. "S-Shut up, stupid. It was a blast. Even though we had too much..." Sting said. "Well bye, my house... I think it's close... from here...

_Ugh! I think dispute to the fact I drank so much Sake, I'm losing my memories! _Lucy thought._ I can't find my home like this! I just want to go home..._

"Ugh... my head..." Lucy complained but chuckled. "Ehehehehehehe~~~~today was a blast! I feel good!" Lucy still felt sick and stoof there. "I feel sick..." Lucy said. She remembered she stole some sake so she took them out of her pocket. It looked like it was half. "Whaaa?! Only half the bottle! Who stole my other half HUH?!" Lucy ended up drinking them and all was left was like a small medicine cup size. "More! Moree!" she took the last sip but the bottle was taken away.

It was Natsu Dragneel. "HEYY! Stupid Brat! Give me the stupid bottle! There's more left you know!" Lucy shouted.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking like this! You're drunk!" Natsu said, chuckling. "Even though you are pretty hot, you are an idiot! BAAKA! GIVE ME MY BOTTLE BACK!"

Lucy tried to get it but someone was behind her. "Eh ehehehe~~what a beautiful drunk woman! Want some sake?" Lucy turned around. It was 5 guys, no mages..."GIVE ME MY SAKE!" Lucy shouted. Natsu looked angry. "THE DRUNK LADY NEEDS TO BE ASLEEP! IT'S SO LATE!" Natsu shouted as he tried to beat up the guys. One of them had ahold of Lucy and Natsu...

* * *

"Was it a dream...?" Lucy said. "I feel sick though..." she changed her clothes and went to Sabertooth but on her way she saw Natsu.

"I don't really remember anything from last night..." she said to herself. "What the heck happened? I was soo sick yesterday.. OH! It's gotta be a dream! But I saw that pink haired annoying brat..."

"Who are you calling annoying brat?" Natsu shouted. "And I saved you last night and I got you into bed!" Lucy glared at him. "It's a dream." Lucy walked away. "It was Reality! You were drinking so much you got sick and fainted!" Natsu shouted. "What? I would never drink!" Lucy screamed.

"Dream or Reality?" Natsu asked. "Ask your so called friends to help you regain your stupid memories, idiot."

* * *

It was true... Rouge had remembered everything, since he didn't drink as much as Lucy did. "IT'S JUST A DREAM RIGHT?!" Lucy shouted. Lucy ran out the door. "Baka... im so scared... of facing reality... why am i not scared as much as dreams?"

Tell me... Dreams or Reality... which is more scarier...?"

* * *

GUYSS! I'm so sorry for the late update but here it is! Mainly about drunk people i guess? I'm sorry! I had State Testing so I couldn't stop that! Anyway I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

~Sakura


	7. Ultimate Destruction

**CHAPTER 7: Ultimate** **Destruction**

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

_Ow... my head hurts from yesterday's party... I pretty much don't remember anything that day... I lost bits of my memories and I'm starting to grow a little meaner. Whenever I tried to smile, I'd glare. It's like I've become the bully._

_Rouge and Sting got a little scared of me, as well as the other members. I lost my conscious several times today the next week after that, I think I lost all my coolness. I've grown completely mean, I've been decided as the sub leader of Sabertooth, and I'm making plans for Sabertooth. _

_I decided to crush Fairy Tail completely since the only memories I had were Fairy Tail trying to ruin my life as much as possible. I summoned spirit after spirit and I lost my magic faster than I did._

_Oh! When I announced that we will be bombing Fairy Tail, I had no regrets. Everyone there were whistling and shouting, YES! GO MASTER LUCY! GO MASTER LUCY!_

_It gets annoying so I tend to tell them to shut up and we began serious training. I don't know why I'm being like this, seriously. I started drinking more beer ever since and I have gotten stronger._

_I took strict training and it was like really strict. I trained with my spirits and I'm always active and never tired. This strict training took place for 23 hours, while the last hour is only for Lucy's sleep._

_I'm never sick, I tell you, I never have gotten sick ever since the master zapped some strong abilities and some power into my body. I've gotten used to it, and I'm aiming to be the next master of Sabertooth. Sometimes during the day/night, I would yell in pain because well, the new power inside my body. I have to get used to the strong powers in my body and I have to be able to know how to use the powers._

_Every time I walk into the guild, everyone grows quiet and bows because everyone knows my expectations and my rules._

_My rules are whenever I walk in the guild, everyone remains silent. They will bow and be allowed to do any other respectful terms. The second, I get to sit wherever I want. I mean, when I want to sit near the window and someone is sitting there, he or she gets up and I take their seat. Really harsh but people started saying I have such a cold and dark personality, especially my heart, I mean who are they facing at? I'm the greatest and strongest mage out of Sabertooth! Whoever speaks badly of me gets the consequences. And they are harsh... but there isn't any death going on. It's mostly beatings. The people I beat up usually come back alive with little life in their body. Most of them come back alive, little remain dead and those people are dang scared of me. (I am not going to be using bad words since there could be little kids reading this)_

_They should bow before me, the greatest mage of all and they will be hunted down if they choose to disobey the future master of Sabertooth..._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Natsu! Hurry up!" Erza shouted. "GET THE DANG GIRL BACK!" Natsu grew impatient. "I AM TRYING TO GET HER BACK, STUPID MUTTS! I'M GETTING IMPATIENT HERE!" Erza glared at him. "IT IS I, ERZA SCARLET WHO SHOULD BE IMPATIENT! THAT GIRL IS FALLING INTO THE DARKNESS! SHE COULD BLOW US UP IN A MINUTE! WE ARE CONSIDERED THE 2ND BEST GUILD BECAUSE OF HER! WE WERE ALWAYS FIRST BUT NOW WE CAN'T BECAUSE LUCY JOINED SABERTOOTH!"

Natsu looked down. "I know... I know it's my fault and I'm going to get her back MYSELF. You aren't at fault so you don't have to do this. She's my special girl and... I don't want to leave her alone... there is no way she will blow us up before I could even get her back on our side." Natsu grinned. "Plus, there is absolutely no way she could have fallen to the darkness! This is my problem, not yours, and I'm getting her back!"

Team Natsu (except for Natsu) grinned. "No, if you say it like that, we will help you, since you care much about your Lucy, your lovee~~~!" Happy smirked. "Natsu loves~~~Lucyy!" Natsu blushed. "N-NO! It just bothers me she's in the wrong place!" Natsu blushed again and looked down on the ground. "Let me handle this myself."

Natsu walked out of the guild and Happy followed them. Team Natsu chuckled and then started laughing really loudly.

Natsu heard this and then ran back to the guild, hearing the team all silent now. He glared at them and went out the door. After a few seconds, everyone bursted into laughter.

* * *

"Natsu! Exactly what is your plan of getting Lucy back?" Happy asked. Natsu hesitated with his hands behind his head. "Hmm... I don't know, Happy. Talking won't get her out of it so... maybe I should hang out with her more often so she can like get her innocent side back?" Happy stared at him. "Baka. Hanging out won't do either! Lucy is becoming a heartless person and I heard rumors Sabertooth sucked out all of Lucy's happiness and turned it into despair."

"I don't believe in rumors, Happy. I believe I will get her back!" He said, chuckling. "Once it's the perfect time, I'll get her back in no time!" Happy stared. "What perfect time?" Natsu grinned. "You'll know soon... it could take days to do this... maybe months.. or years!"

Happy looked surprised. "If it's a year, Lucy will fall into the darkness!" Natsu patted Happy. "There is absolutely no way I will let her fall into the darkness! There is absolutely no way she will stay in that nasty guild! Lucy isn't like that. I know! She'll understand someday..."

* * *

**NEWS**

Yesterday on Saturday, 12:38 AM, a guild was recently destroyed! I believe you all know who that is. It's the 2nd best guild of Magnolia. It's name is Fairy Tail, the 2nd best guild out of all of Magnolia. We are getting reports from police, mostly the members of Fairy Tail and luckily no one was hurt except for Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov. He is seriously injured and is getting medication and treatment and we all hope he turns out alive. We don't know who caused destruction and torture to Fairy Tail, and none of the members aren't saying anything, mainly because their master is hurt. We decided not to ask any questions.

One of the Magnolia People inferred that it is one of Fairy Tail's enemies. We do not know any further details but again, we chose not to ask Fairy Tail.

The destruction was very serious and damaged, so we are getting a temporary building for Fairy Tail! Policemen searched through the destroyed Fairy Tail building and found a note. Our model, Mirajane read the note and once she did, she cried over and over again!

Here is the note Fairy Tail received.

_Dear Fairy Tail Suckers,_

_As you may noticed, I have destroyed your precious Fairy Tail building. Yeah, that was really fun to do! Now listen, now that we have your precious little friend on our side, we will continue to destroy your reputation until you are the stupidest and lowest guild of all! _

_Now listen, we are going to compete who is the best. If you don't come to this place below, I will kill your precious stupid ugly friend. Make sure to come. Anyway, we're not gonna bring that bastard. She's getting ready to sacrifice for Zeref. Everything relies on the future. Plus, we are going to change the world, and make it a better place. We will make sure everyone knows that we are the best guild of the world! You all will bow down to me! _

_Hurry up and meet me to this designated place, otherwise I will hurt your precious little bastards, instead of Lucy. We'l just beat her up instead. If the policemen are reading this, it's already too late, we already set up the runes around the area and to prevent them from finding out who is writing this, we also set up a wall around it, and yes, it's a thick wall, in which, no one can destroy it, even if you get past the runes._

_Now get your stupid butts over here by tomorrow and let us fight._

_~Mystery Guild_

* * *

Natsu didn't even bother to turn off the television. He just quickly ran out of his house and ran to the guild. Once he did, everyone was gathered around the guild's building. Reporters everywhere, policemen investigating, citizens gathered around...Natsu looked dead angry. Lisanna, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Romeo, Freed, and the other Fairy Tail Members were in front of the destroyed Fairy Tail building, or what they call, home. They all looked surprised with tears falling from their eyes, cheeks burning red, and most even lacked the power to stand up but cry.

Natsu looked at them. "F-Fairy... T-Tail..." Natsu stuttered. The citizens then noticed Natsu. (Natsu was very popular since he "was" the only dragon slayer in Fairy Tail and is known for bringing destructive power to any other place) They knew about Natsu's anger to them and Natsu gets angered very easily when his home has been destroyed. "WHO DID THIS?!" Natsu questioned. He held his fist very tightly and his tears streamed down his face. "WHO DID THIS TO FAIRY TAIL?! WHO DID THIS TO OUR HOME?! IT HELD SO MUCH MEMORIES IN THERE, YET, THIS THING HAS TO HAPPEN!? WHO THE HECK DID THIS?! I WILL KILL THEM FOR MESSING WITH FAIRY TAIL! I WILL KILL THEM FOR MESSING AROUND WITH OUR HOME!" Natsu kept shouting and ran toward to guild. Lisanna hugged him, luckily from behind. "NATSU! NATSUU!" she screamed. Natsu continued to struggle. "THIS IS A DREAM RIGHT?! IF IT IS, SMACK ME FROM IT! THIS CANNOT BE REALITY!"

"NATSUUU!" Lisanna screamed. Everything went silent, included the police. "FACE THE FACTS! THIS IS NOT A DREAM! THIS IS REALITY! FACE THE FACTS! FACE THE FACTS! NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!" Lisanna screamed. "I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL! WE ALL FEEL THE SAME WAY AS YOU DO! SO PLEASE CALM DOWN! NATSU!" Natsu calmed down and felt tears on his shirt. "Natsu..." Lisanna cried, hugging tightly to him. "Lisanna..."

* * *

Lucy looked at the crying people. She chuckled. _Poor suckers... they don't even know it's Sabertooth who demolished Fairy Tail's guild. That is truly frightening. but seriously hilarious at the same time. _Lucy laughed and walked away. Natsu turned around and with his head down he said, "I'm going home for the day..."

Then he noticed Sabertooth's Lucy. Lucy was twirling her keys around but he didn't see her face. Natsu's tears stopped and yelled, "LUCY!"

Lucy turned around and glared, "I am in a perfect good mood, you are ruining it, stupid." She continued to walk and Natsu, who looked down and said, "it was you, wasn't it?" Lucy smirked and smiled. "What is it, pretty boy?" she asked. "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT LUCY?!" Natsu shouted. Lucy turned around. "Eh? Even a mutt like you knows who demolished the building quickly. That's a good dog!" he glared and growled as Lucy twirled her keys. "So? What about it, Natsu? Whoops. I can't say your name out loud because it'll burn out my brain. It'll bring back the memories too, the day you killed me."

Natsu slapped Lucy. "W-What's wrong with you...?" he stuttered. "Hmm? I'm just being me, am I?" she said, pushing Natsu down the floor. "Don't mess with Sabertooth, amateur. Get your facts right. Listen. I'm not the Lucy you know, brat. Insolent brats should be swept away. If you ever tell the policemen, your friends go first... starting..."

She pointed to the short grey/white haired girl. "Lisanna. She loves you. She brought me torture... so I'm choosing her first." Lucy said, grinning. Natsu looked surprised. "You mean... Lisanna?" he whispered. She nodded. "Correct, impudent brat. Show some respect for the world's greatest mage, will you?" then she kicked Natsu. "That's what you get for slapping me in the face. If you truly care about your girlfriend here, it's best for you not to tell anyone about this, will you dear?" Lucy leaned down and picked up Natsu's face. "Cute face you got there, friend, but it'll be ruined soon. Poo you..."

She shoved Natsu's face into the cold hard ground and Lucy got up, wiped off some dirt, and walked away. "Goodbye, Natsu..."

Natsu staggered to a close bench, sat on it, and cried. "L-Lucy..." he said, covering his face. He stayed in that position, and cried.

* * *

Arigatouu Gozaimasuu~~~for reading thiss~~~~sorry this was a bit intense I guess... well i mean intense sadness... gomenn~~~thanks so much for the reviews and I hope for moooreee~~~XDXD

Not only I do fan stories on Fairy Tail, I'm also a dancer on Youtube~~! Please check it out, alrightyy? Ah, arigatou gozaimasu! Thanks so much for supporting me and I hopee you have a greaatt dai~!

~Sakura

YOUTUBE: /narutohatesyou512

Ja~Ne!


	8. Revenge

**CHAPTER 7- REVENGE**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Fairy Tail finally had a place to stay. All the jobs were listed on an awkward place, for once, everyone was quiet, because their guild has been destroyed. "Oh dear, who could have done this? This place makes Fairy Tail so awkward..." Mirajane said. Wendy sat with Romeo, sitting next to each other, in silence, Romeo comforting Wendy's sadness. Elfman and Mirajane with each other, sitting in silence and Levy's group, staring at each other. Levy just stared at the ground as if it will get her for real. For once, Gray and Natsu not fighting each other, whispering to each other. Erza knew the situation, and knew whenever something unexpected and sad happens, they choose not to fight, so she left it alone. She had a 500 paged album full of Fairy Tail Moments. The pictures seemed like it was trying to say, "Be happy!" The pictures made Erza tear up a little, but Erza tried her best not to cry, especially when it came to pictures that included Lucy in it.

Lisanna had been officially kicked out of Fairy Tail and was sent to jail for only a week. The will let her keep her magic powers, however, she will not join any other guild. It was not that bad but kicking Lisanna out of the guild teared her up inside.

Natsu stopped talking and stood up. Happy tapped Natsu on the shoulder. "Hey, Natsu..let's go on a job... that'll keep our minds fresh and clean..."

"Not without Lucy." Natsu said, walking out. "Fine, just in case if you change your mind, I'll give you this job paper thing." Happy said as he gave him the piece of paper. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and I have copies of it so you don't have to worry about it."

Natsu hesitated for a moment. "Wait..." Happy went back to Carla. Natsu felt a bit angry about destructive guild because several people in a cafe were talking about Sabertooth.

* * *

"Have you heard of Fiore's number one strongest guild, Sabertooth? I heard Sabertooth destroyed Fairy Tail's guild!"

"Yeah! I heard rumors it was Sabertooth! Police had no evidence that it was them who destroyed Fairy Tail so they let them off."

"Fairy Tail is really p***** about their guild, I mean they are scary when it comes to hurting the guild, especially the master."

"Oh! I heard Fairy Tail's master has been hurt during that explosion in Fairy Tail..."

"Yeah, everyone is really mad and obviously they are going to get revenge for that... but won't they have to pay the bills for destroying Sabertooth?"

Natsu ran to their table, slammed the table, and glared at them. "Did you say Sabertooth?" Natsu shouted. "Y-Yes... I heard Sabertooth destroyed Fairy Tail since they are enemies, but the policemen have no proof that they did it." Natsu walked off and out of the cafe.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. Natsu paid no attention to her and ran to Sabertooth's guild, with a frown on his face. "Sabertooth..." he growled under his breath.

* * *

Sabertooth was having a great time. Sting and Rouge were in there, playing a deck of cards and the others were gambling and being a nuisance. Everyone seemed to laugh and smile until a door was destroyed completely in seconds. It was Natsu who looked really angry and looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face with his fire. Everyone went completely silent. "What do you want?!" one of the Sabertooth members shouted. A drunk Sabertooth member looked at him with a sly grin on his face. "Oh, it's the demon... OH DEAR THERE'S 2 OF THEM! HIDE EVERYONE!" one of the Sabertooth members slapped the drunk member. Sting stepped forward. "What do you want, pinhead?" He had an evil grin on his face

He glared at everyone. "It was you wasn't it?" he muttered under his breath. Sting held his ear close to him. "What was it you just said, dumbbell?" he chuckled and stepped backward. "YOU DESTROYED OUR GUILD, DIDN'T YOU?! YOU HURT MY MASTER, DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT?!" he screamed. He held his fist tightly. "YOU DID IT, DID YOU SABERTOOTH LOSERS?!"

Natsu was out of control. He couldn't control his feelings at all. "WELL DID YOU?!"

Sting grinned. "Ahaha! How did you know?" Natsu glared and because he couldn't control himself, he punched Sting in the face. "Oh my, what was that you just did?" Sting walked up to him and glared at Natsu. "You wanna fight?"

Natsu felt that there was something missing but he really didn't care. Instead, he slapped Sting in the face and hit the other Sabertooth Members. "HEY! SOMEONE STOP SALAMANDER BEFORE HE TEARS UP THE PLACE! FIGHT HIM!"

Everyone else kept fighting but Natsu keeps knocking them over. "WHO PLANNED THIS STUPID THING!?" Natsu shouted over the screaming members. Sting stood there and chuckled. "It was our future master here, who planned this. Lucy Heartfillia."

Natsu stopped fighting. _Lucy... _Natsu thought. _So that's what's missing!_

The members caught him but Natsu fought back. "WHERE IS LUCY?! WHERE'S MY FRIEND?!" he shouted.

"It seems she went out to take a walk. To a job." Sting said. "She said she'll do this alone so she can focus on becoming stronger. Mainly to just destroy all of the Fairies." Natsu growled. "STUPID!" Natsu's feelings grew stronger and angrier as he punched and destroyed half of the guild. "WHY DID YOU LET HER LEAVE?! YOU ARE PART OF HER 'TEAM' AREN'T YOU?! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE I WILL BEAT YOU UP AND-"

"HEEEEYYYYYYYYY!"

Everyone's voices softened and then grew silent. "Oh no.. it's her..." one of the members whispered. The person pushed the whispering members with her magic, without even touching them. "L-Lucy...?" Natsu stuttered.

It was Lucy standing out of the door. She wore a short black shirt, showing off her bellybutton with black suspenders. She had a black short skirt with long black socks. Her shiny black boots showed off into the sunlight and a black maid-like headband was pushed onto her head. Her black gloves covered her black Sabertooth mark and for some reason, dark flames start to come out of her gloves...maybe hands...

"Yo, Lucy, got more black makeup?" Rouge said. Lucy nodded and turned to Natsu, glaring at him. "Idiot. Why are you beating up half of the Sabertooth Members.?" she asked. "Let me ask you this Lucy: Did you plan all of this? Did you plan to trash Fairy Tail?" he asked, with a worried look on his face. "So? What about it?" Lucy asked taking out a black mirror out of her pocket. Natsu looked surprised. "You did...it.?"

Lucy nodded. "That is correct. But that was originally planned from our master. I just planned the date and the bomb, that's pretty much all." Natsu looked surprised and looked like he was about to cry. "I forgive you for hurting my comrades. If you apologize, I won't report this to the Council. After that, you shall leave Sabertooth and will never come back **again.**"

Natsu got up and slapped Lucy. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Natsu shouted. Lucy looked down and placed her hand on her cheek. "Sure, I'll end-"

"PROMISE ME YOU WILL COME BACK?! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU GET OUT OF THIS STUPID, FILTHY GUILD! THIS IS NUTS, LUCY! PLEASE COME BACK TO US! DON'T FALL INTO THE DARKNESS!" Natsu shouted, interrupting Lucy. Natsu ran away from the guild, leaving Lucy alone in the guild. Lucy fell down and looked down.

Sting and Rouge ran to her and hugged her. "Are you alright, Lucy?" Lucy felt tears streaming down her face. "I'm... not falling into the darkness... am I? I'm just trying my best to get me back to normal... I just want to be accepted by others.. and those who won't forget...about me..." Lucy cried really hard and within a few seconds, she fell asleep. "I'll carry her." Rouge said to the silent guild.

Sting slapped Rouge in the head. "I'll carry her. You already did," Sting said, taking Lucy away from Rouge. Lucy sounded asleep but grabbed tightly onto Sting while crying. "Is she having a bad dream...?" Sting asked. "Looks like it.." Rouge said, glaring at Sting. They silently walked to Lucy's apartment and when they reached to her room, they placed her on her bed and Lucy cried in her sleep and mumbled, "please..."

Sting and Rouge stared at the sleeping Lucy. "Eh... was she talking to us..?" Sting and Rouge said. "This was the first time she said please..."

"Please... please save...the world... please... save Natsu... I... don't want to do this because..." Sting and Rouge got closer to her and waited for her response.

"Because I love Fairy Tail..." Lucy said, crying in her sleep. "I love you.. Natsu...please...help me get away...from this n-nightmare..." Lucy stopped and slept entirely. "She still has a strong, loving heart..." Rouge said. "She still hasn't fallen into the darkness yet.."

"If we let her, we won't be able to see her smiling face." Sting said. "She'll die either way..."

"What are you talking about? Fairy Tail's gonna save her... after they beat Sabertooth up... should we quit Sabertooth?" Rouge asked. Sting shook his head. "In the perfect time. We have to continue to stay in here. It's not the perfect time to get her out yet."

Sting kneeled down and kissed Lucy in the forehead. "I love you, Lucy. Don't fall in the darkness or I won't forgive you.. Lucy." Sting said. Rouge looked embarrassed. He wiped Lucy's forehead and kissed it there. Rouge grinned. "I love you, Lucy. Don't fall in the darkness, or I'll feel sad, Lucy. I'll tell you my feelings when you wake up... or when the perfect time comes..."

Sting and Rouge glared at each other as they walked out of the room. "Why'd you wipe my kiss off my girl's forehead?" Sting said, growling. Rouge smiled. "She's not your girl, especially in the future. She'll be my girl in the future." Rouge laughed as Sting stared at him and growled. "FROM NOW ON, WE'RE LOVE RIVALS!" Sting shouted.

"DON'T SHOUT!" Rouge shouted. "And you shout?" Sting said, smirking. "You'll wake up my future girl up! But yeah, we're love rivals. Let's compete on which person will get Lucy's heart!" Sting and Rouge nodded and continued glaring at each other as they walked to their dorms.

_Lucy..._

* * *

**ALRIGHTYYY THENNN! Thanks soo muchh for reading~~~~~yayyyyz~~~~~sorry it took soo long for me to write this for 2-3 complete dayss but here it is! Thanks soo muchh!~~and i hope you will write a review, follow my storyy~~~arigatou gozaimasuu!~Sakura**


	9. Mission on the Way!

**CHAPTER 9: JOB/MISSION ON THE WAY**

"Okay, I decided. The one Happy gave me, we're going there. It'll keep my memory fresh and clean and away from all the troubles." Natsu said to Team Natsu. Gray smirked. "Finally got your head back, Salamander?"

"Good job, let's get moving... although it's a bit hard to try to go to a mission without Lucy..." Erza said. Wendy smiled and chuckled, "Let's bring Romeo along, can we?" Wendy pleaded with her big eyes and while she was at it, Romeo blushed, and Team Natsu laughed. "Sure, go ahead! You too are lovey-dovey after all.." Erza said, purposely saying it out loud so Romeo could hear.

Romeo's face was as red as a tomato and shouted, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, ERZA!" Wendy had her mean pouty face on, blushing. "ERZA! PLEASE STOP IT! IT'S REALLY EMBARRASSING!" Wendy and Romeo looked at each other and when they did, they looked back and blushed. Natsu laughed. "All right, let's go!" Team Natsu shouted excitedly, "GOO TEAM NATSU! GOO!"

* * *

"Eh..." Natsu..sick from transportation. Well the only one. Natsu told Wendy to use Troia on him but Erza said it'll drain her magic away so Natsu ended up dying because of his weakness. "Natsu! Don't worry, we're almost there!" Wendy said, patting his head like a dog. "I'M NOT A PUPPY-UGH!" Natsu stopped his sentence and ended up throwing up outside of the train window. "Should I really not try to use Troia on him?" Wendy asked. "I don't want him to be sick..."

"Geez! You're so nice, Wendy!" Gray said. "Sometimes you gotta play mean! Don't use Troia on him. AT ALL." Wendy nodded and poked Natsu. He didn't do a thing. "I guess he's okay...?" Erza nodded. "Sometimes you gotta play mean." Gray said.

Erza looked a the Job Request for the last time. "So a group of wizards at some weird Island are killing citizens there..? They are at a S-Class Level... they steal treasure and...we should've brought Gajeel, Levy and the others along. There is only 4 of us, including Happy." Happy looked asleep on Natsu's head, who grew unconscious and sick.

"It's okay," Erza said, as the others (except for Natsu) looked at Erza. "As long we're together, there really isn't anything that can stop us!" The others smiled, while unconscious Natsu sensed something. "HEY! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" The train stopped and he got off the train. "IT'S GREAAAT TO BE OUT! FREEEDOM! I WILL NEVER GET ON A TRAIN EVER AGAIN!" Natsu shouted. Gray sighed. "I believe that's a huge lie. You're gonna get on anyway, no matter when it is..." Gray said, slapping Natsu in the face.

"WHAT THE FREAK! WHAT IS THAT FOR?!" Natsu shouted. "You wanna fight?"

"OHH! IT'S ON!" Gray shouted. They began to fight, Wendy staring at them, then looked back at Erza. "Um... should we stop this..? Erza you know..." Erza nodded.

Erza walked up to them, took out her sword and beat them up. "Wendy... the healing magic..." Natsu and Gray muttered as they began to faint. Wendy had a sorry face on and shook her head. "Gomenasai! You'll heal up anyway."

Natsu and Gray fainted as Erza grabbed them by their sleeves. "Let's go Wendy, Happy." Wendy nodded and Happy with her huge grin on shouted, "AYE!"

* * *

"So... where are they..?"

"Oh... they are at a job. Are you still feeling depressed?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"In that case, let's go on a job!"

"I'm feeling ambitious today! Let's go to the Oracule Island! I heard there were dragons over there! Acnologia is there, of course! As Dragon Slayers, I say we go there! (name unknown), you coming?"

"Sure! I'm strong, of course!"

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

_Hey, guyss~~me here! I made up an Island name, of course it is not mentioned either in the series and the manga. I made it up so don't go looking for it, okai? Kayy thankss~~~writer's note is finished!_

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Erza shouted. Team Natsu screamed. "Okay, let's go. I believe it's in a village, I think?" Erza said. They started walking and noticed a huge mansion. "Whoaa! Sugoi!" Natsu said in surprise. *Sugoi means awesome, or cool or any meanings related to this.*

Erza walked up and knocked on the door. Wendy looked at Erza. "I believe we shouldn't go here. I mean I don't think it's listed in the job." Erza shook her head. "We'll just check this out. People suspicious could be here." Then the huge door opened. It was a cute little girl. She had brown hair with soft curls in the ends of her hair. She had no makeup on except for lip gloss and her nails were bright, bubbly bubblegum pink. Her green, emerald eyes shined into the light along with her soft, pinkish lips. "Nani? Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Are you the ones who needed help?" she looked at them. "Oh! Yes, um... ma'am..! Are you Fairy Tail?" Wendy nodded. Natsu and Gray pushed them aside and stared at the little girl. "Wahh! You are soo cute!" Natsu shouted, excitedly. Natsu patted her head. The little girl looked scared and looked like she was about to cry. "A-Ano..." Gray squeezed her cheeks. Gray, for once around girls, looked very excitedly. "KAWAII, NATSU! SHE'S SOOO ADORABLE AND LOOKS SOO SMART! BETTER THAN WENDY-"

Wendy looked over them and cried. "ERZA! THEY ARE BEING MEAN TO ME! THEY THINK I'M UGLY AND STUPID! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" she screamed, kneeled down, and cried. _Shoot. They made Wendy cry... then that means... _Happy thought.

Erza kicked Natsu and Gray out of sight. "I'm sorry. Those immature children do not know how to behave. Forgive me, Wendy, little girl."

The little girl shook her head. "It's okay, I had boys fall for me because of my looks. Fairy Tail, come in!" The little girl maturely let Fairy Tail in first and then she showed them the way, Natsu and Gray being dragged by Erza, while Wendy just walked with Happy on her head.

"Will Natsu be okay, Erza..?" Happy asked. "No, they'll be okay...after their punishments.." Erza looked scary and Natsu and Gray felt shivers down their spines. "We're dead, Gray.." Natsu said. "It's nice knowing you... BEETCH." Natsu laughed, then choking, Erza who tried to kill him.

"Um... here we are!" the little girl said. It was the Living Room with maids on each side. "Welcome back, Master! Who was at the bell, today?" the maids asked, in sync. "Oh! They are Fairy Tail, who has come to help us and the villagers!" she smiled brightly. The maids grew silent and whispered to one another. "WHY DID YOU PUT UP THAT STUPID FLYER!?" a voice roared.

There was a man up on the staircase, glaring at the little girl. "Well I can't just think of myself first! I want to save the villagers! Can't you see villagers dying one by one? The bandits are killing them!" the little girl complained.

"Princess, Master... I am your father. Tell them that we can't let them! We're wasting money!" the little girl pouted. "But they are here. They just walked in!" she pointed to Fairy Tail. The old man tried to growl but instead he stopped. "Who are you?" the old man boomed.

"We are Fairy Tail, here to save you all!" Natsu shouted. "Fairy Tail. Leave at once. We don't need you. It was all a mistake." he said.

Fairy Tail grew silent but the little girl complained. "Think about the villagers will you?! I'm losing friends because of you! I can't leave this alone! I want the villagers to live! Not only me! Look! I don't care how rich we are! I don't care about the fancies and gold and pretty dresses! I just want to live peacefully with the villagers! Please let them help us! They will be great use! We'll pay the money they need!"

Fairy Tail looked at each other and then to the old man. He closed his eyes. The old man licked his lips three times and opened his eyes. "Fine, Princess. Have it your way. So called Fairy Tail. Step forward and bow."

Erza bowed. "It's very nice to meet you. What is your name?" the old man shook his head. "We'll introduce ourselves when we get downstairs. For now, sit on those rich white couches. Maids, serve them anything they need."

Erza stopped bowing and grabbed Natsu and Gray. Wendy and Happy looked at each other.

* * *

"I am a father or king of my little baby girl's, and she was the one who summoned you here. She needed help to destroy the powerful wizards here and they are killing villagers, in fact, I don't care at all." he started laughing.

Natsu looked pssed off. He never heard of a king who doesn't take care of his villagers. It's just like a dark guild not taking care of their nakama."

Erza knew his pain so she just moved her arm in front of Natsu, telling him to not make a move. "Dad!" the little girl shouted. "Oh, I apologize. I am King Gerald. King of all villagers, maids, and my little girl. We have no soldiers because we already have some powerful wizards here. The maids, I mean. My baby girl is in basic training on Ice Magic." Gray and Natsu looked surprised but didn't say anything. "Oh! Gomenasai! I'm my father's daughter! I'm Yuka Kimura! I'm just turning 12 soon! I want to become a Ice Mage! Papa said I am good with it! My fear is scary things, like monsters, dragons many things! I love cute things, pink, white, everything fancy!"

Natsu and the others looked at each other and then to Yuka. "What?" she asked. They (only team natsu) screamed. "WHY IS SHE SO TINY?!" Natsu shouted. "DON'T ASK ME, IDIOT!" Erza screamed. "YUKA! YOU LOOK 8! MAYBE 5! OMG, WHY ARE YOU SO SMALL FOR YOUR AGE?!" Yuka pouted. "How rude!" Yuka said, crossing her arms. "I knew this would happen... just like every other villager would say..." she looked away, and sighed. The place grew quiet. "All right! I'm sorry!" Erza threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "But tell us about the mission, Yuka, Gerald." Gerald explained the process of the mission and the summary.

"The villagers' homes are right across from us. It's about 10 feet away so if you keep walking straight, you'd be able to find them. If you find them, of course you should see a dark-like huge, and maybe destroyed place. It's pretty far so I suggest borrowing a horse from them, along with a carriage. It takes a few hours to get there, and there could be monsters on the way so of course, a horse with a carriage would help!" Gerald explained.

Natsu looked sick. "Ah, I'll use Troia when we get there, Natsu! But only a few times otherwise my magic will drain away," Wendy said.

Erza nodded. "Thanks for everything! I will make sure the villagers will be safe!" then she heard a small voice.

"L-Let me go with you!" Yuka said, pleading. "Are you sure?" Erza asked. "There will be monsters on the way.."

"I-I'm not scared!" Yuka stuttered. "Besides, even if I am struggling, you guys are there for me! As long you guys are here, I'm not scared at all!" they all smiled. "I want to save the village anyway! I won't let you go alone!"

Team Natsu chuckled, smiled, and laughed. "Okay, Yuka! Let's go! Oh! I'm Natsu Dragneel! A fire dragon slayer!" Natsu said, smiling.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I can transform into weapons and armors and other SEXY clothes." Erza chuckled evilly. "Wanna see...?"

Yuka shook her head and blushed. "Ah.. um... no thanks... ehehe..." she stopped. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. Ice Mage. Nice to meet you."

Wendy smiled at Yuka. "You're 12? I'm 12 years old too! I'm Wendy Marvell! Nice to meet you! You're really cute!" Wendy tried to walk up to her but tripped and fell. "Ah, um.. are you okay?" Yuka tried to walk to her but instead, she fell.

"Clumsy kids... are we okay with this?" King Gerald asked. "They'll protect the village! Do not fear! Don't worry!" one of the maids said.

Team Natsu and Yuka ran out of the door and King Gerald chuckled. "You maids will protect us. I'm sure Yuka will save them, sacrificing her life for the villagers.."

* * *

"There's the village!" Wendy shouted, pointing to it. "How come Yuka doesn't know where it is?" Gray asked, glaring at Yuka. "You know we should've asked her, since she does live here."

Yuka looked at him, angrily. "I wasn't able to go outside because of papa! He looks down at the villagers and he doesn't want me to be near the 'low class' villagers! How despicable is that?!" Yuka looked down. "Anyway, let's go! Yuka-tan has to save the villagers!" Yuka said and ran to the villagers. Natsu looked at Wendy. "This is really sad..." Wendy said. "Her own father won't let her daughter be with the villagers... wait what happened here in the past I wonder..."

"Should we ask?" Natsu asked. "No. It's better if we don't. It could be a horrible past," Erza said. "The past could be important, Erza!" Gray said. Happy looked worried. _What is this strange feeling..? _Happy wondered.

"Happy? What's wrong?" Natsu asked. Happy shook his head. "Nothing, Natsu! Just drowsing off into space, that's all, aye!" Happy said, smiling. Natsu looked curious but didn't ask anymore.

As Team Natsu ran up to Yuka, they heard screaming. It was the villagers and Yuka arguing.

Yuka shouted feriously, "I have a vision that they are gonna destroy all of us! Do you want to die?!"

One of the villagers shouted back, "You don't know any magic, stupid girl! Sure, your the man's rich daughter, you don't treat us like you're the high class! Your dad is so stupid sometimes! He's rude and he doesn't know how to behave!"

Yuka hesitated and then yelled, "sure, my dad is rude sometimes but he loves you equally! He just doesn't have any heart! He'll understand someday!" Yuka looked angry. "Plus, don't you even dare talk about my father like that!"

Natsu looked angry and wanted to punch someone but instead he felt a hand on his shoulder.. "Erza.."

"Let me handle this," Erza said, as she walked toward Yuka. "I'm a mage from Fairy Tail," she told the villagers. "If you want to die, you might as well stay here, because there are six evil mages over here who are willing to kill you guys."

They muttered quietly and Yuka turned around. "Erza?" she said. "It's okay... Yuka-tan can do this... they'll believe me."

Erza shook her head. "It's useless, Yuka. If they won't believe you, let them be. We're heading to the black castle."

Gray looked surprised but nodded silently. "Villagers, um... if you see any monsters or evil mages coming through, don't blame me for it!" Yuka shouted as she ran away.

"Yuka!" Wendy shouted. "Don't worry. She's just heading to the black castle." Erza said. They all sighed and Erza stepped forward. "Villagers, may I borrow your horse and your carriage?" Erza asked. They stood silent and one shouted out, "STUPID! WE'RE NEVER LENDING SOMETHING TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Wendy walked to a villager. "Please.. we want to save you.. let us do what we want. Please lend us horses." she said, quietly.

"We should lend them a carriage. Bring them a horse," a villager said.

"You are seriously lending us a horse and a carriage! Thanks!" Gray shouted. Happy and Natsu looked happy but forgot about Natsu's motion transportation sickness. "Wait... I'll go ahead..." Natsu said. "Thinking about it makes me even more sick.."

Gray punched Natsu in the head. "YOU are coming with us. We'll need to catch up to Yuka, though."

The horse and the carriage came and they were excited. "Here it is... stupid mages..." one of the villagers said quietly. "They still don't have respect or trust for us.." Wendy said. "It's okay. They'll be glad we saved them once we're finished with the job."

"WAIT!"

It was a little girl, probably the same age as Yuka. She had pink straight hair and blue eyes. Her clothes looked high class but she was actually a villager because of her dirty hands and feet. "Who are you?"

"Fairy Tail. We accepted your job request," Erza said, calmly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuka's sister, Mami Kimura. We have two guilds helping, papa?" Mami asked into the phone.

Natsu looked surprised. "What do you mean? Fairy Tail is the only one who accepted this."

Mami shook her head. "There was another guild who also requested it. I'm not sure who, since I do not have good memory. But there was two men and a woman. They came here five hours ago, so they should be about finished with it."

Erza looked surprised. "GUYS!" a tiny voice shouted. It was Yuka covered in tiny scars around her arm. "Who are they?! Mami, did you make another request? I thought we only accepted one! But thanks to the other guild, they saved me, but the monsters laid a hand on me before they could even save me. Look, I'm covered in blood." Yuka showed her arms and her legs, blood dripping to her toes.

"Who is the other guild?!" Natsu shouted. "Calm down, Natsu!" Gray shouted. "But same thing I was wondering, who was the other guild that accepted your request?"

"We're finished. It took a pretty long time, villagers~WHOO!" they were dripped in sweat... and they were holding the six mages who were about to be prisoners... yes...they were...

"Sabertooth...?" Team Natsu shouted in unison. Lucy was twirling her keys around and her team, Sting and Rouge dripped in blood. "It took us forever to beat them. So annoying! Lucy you hurt?"

Lucy shook her head. "I can heal myself remember?" Rouge shook her head. "Your magic drains really quickly when you heal others and yourself!" Sting shook his head and then hit her head. "Hey! What was that for?!" Lucy shouted. "I want to take care of you, like a guild taking care of their nakama. Now, quit the stupid act and if you keep it up, you'll lose all of your magic!" Sting shouted.

Lucy shook her head and smiled evilly. "I don't care. Now quit the stupid talking." She playfully hit the two of them and walked but after a few seconds, she stood there, staring at that certain person... _Natsu... _Lucy thought.

"Lucy... w-what are you doing here?!" Natsu shouted. "Mami sent a request to one of us. Luckily, we beat all of them within five hours. We want the money now, Mami." Lucy said, her hand to her.

Mami stuttered a few words. "Um... okay..." she quickly ran away. _I never knew mages like these can defeat them! I misunderstood their power... I don't want to waste my money!_

"They actually defeated the mages?! I'm sorry, Fairy Tail, we didn't really need you, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. You may leave now," one of the villagers said.

King Gerald came here and took a look at them. "I never expected you guys to win," he said. "I am sorry but we are broke. We don't have that kind of money."

Lucy looked really angry. Lucy put up her hands and Mami and Yuka floated up in the air, and in front of Sabertooth. "If you were broke, you shouldn't have requested someone to help you, stupid." Lucy said. Mami and Yuka floated up in the air and something hurt them. "Oww!" they cried out loud.

"YUKA! MAMI!' Natsu screamed. "It seems they have such beautiful magic powers... so strong... and rare..." Lucy said, smiling evilly. "Yes, ma'am, dear. I suggest we bring them to Sabertooth and serve their punishment for not giving us our money." Sting and Rouge said.

Lucy shook her head. "We should just like beat them up. We have no need for these people in the guild." Lucy continued hurting them.

"NOOO! STOP IT!" Natsu shouted. "LUCY! PLEASE STOP IT!" Erza shouted. Gray looked like he was about to cry but looked down. Happy looked very angry and surprised. "Lucy..."

Natsu walked up to Lucy and..

Slapped.

He slapped across Lucy's face. "LUCY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" he shouted. He had tears on his face. _Tears...? _Lucy thought.

"PLEASE COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" he shouted. "No. This is my life so I get to do what I want. You hate me so it really doesn't matter," she said, pushing Natsu into the ground.

"I'll let these two kids go." she dropped them, and they ran to the villagers, crying. "Let's go, Sting, Rouge."

Sting and Rouge nodded and walked away with Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. Lucy turned around. "Nani?" she asked, flipping her hair back.

"I will get you back. I know I will! So until then, please wait for me!" Natsu shouted, smiling.

Lucy, somehow blushed, turned away and kept walking. "I don't care...stupid..." Lucy said to herself.

* * *

Sorry~~~it was too longg so many paragraphs but it was good right? XDXD

I'll make tons of chapters so please waaitt~~~XD

~Sakura


	10. Body Switch Mode!

**CHAPTER 8: BODY SWITCH MODE?!**

* * *

_It was a peaceful day in Magnolia. A peaceful day without Lucy... and Lisanna. Lisanna probably joined another guild. Lisanna apologized last time, surprising, Lisanna was forgiven, but was forced out of the guild, remove her Fairy Tail Mark, and never come back to Fairy Tail ever again. However, one of the Fairy Tail members saw Lisanna roaming around the streets of Magnolia, and they hung out outside of the Fairy Tail Guild. Lisann still felt happy but deeply inside her heart, she wants to kill Lucy very badly._

_Lisanna joined Mermaid Heel and decided Fairy Tail to be their rival. Well nothing happened between them these past few days, and things just got quiet ever since then._

_Wendy and Romeo were sitting with each other across the table, blushing. Obviously, they were in love with each other. XD _

_Jellal, who recently came back, joined Fairy Tail entirely and talked to Erza a whole bunch of times. Their talks were pretty long but not tiring because she used to love him, now that he has a "fiance." Erza knew but pretended that he did. Evergreen and Elfman were arguing about... stupid stuff, and none of them blushed. Mirajane secretly spied on them and made sure they were together forever! XD _

_Happy tried very hard to talk to Carla, since Carla always had no "interest" in him. Happy thought it was very hard to talk to Carla so he tried to talk to her using her interests, which didn't seem to work on her. Carla constantly ignored poor Happy but he never gave up!_

_Finally... Gray, Natsu, and Juvia. Gray and Natsu fought to their "death" while Juvia, the helpless girl in love, staring at Gray, with a lovely grin on her face, shouting at Gray to do his best, while Gray screamed at Juvia to shut up. It embarrassed him alot._

_Then Levy brought in a small bottle one day, showing everyone the bottle..._

* * *

"Look, Look!" Levy shouted, as she ran into the guild. "What is it, Levy?" Mirajane asked. "It's a bottle! I don't know what it is yet though..."

"Are there contents on the bottle?" Erza asked. Levy shook her head. "Well I can look up the ingredients, I hope!" Levy smiled. "It smells really good also!"

Wendy took the bottle from Levy. " Mm! It does smell good! I love it! It must be perfume or something! It could be shampoo! The bottle isn't even opened yet, but it smells nice!" Wendy gave the bottle back to Levy.

Natsu and Gray were fighting each other to their death. "I WILL WIN THIS TIME, SALAMANDER!" Gray shouted. "ICE CANNON!" Mirajane screamed. "NO CANNONS IN THE GUILD!" Natsu grinned. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON! ICE MELTS FROM FIRE! AHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed evilly, as fire ran past his mouth. "Natsu... it's gross..." Mirajane said.

Natsu pushed Gray into Levy, and her bottle fell out of her hands. Some pinkish, purplish gas faded into the air and some things changed...

* * *

"GRAAY! YOU KNOCKED OVER THE BOTTLE! IT'S BROKEN AND THE STUFF IS COMING OUT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Levy shouted.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT! NATSU PUSHED ME!" Gray shouted. "STUPID STRIPPER! YOU RAN INTO LEVY!" Natsu shouted. Levy began to push Gray.

"Ow! What did you do that for, Erza?!"

"What? I was over here! I sat in a table-WHAT?! Since when did I sit with Mirajane..?!"

"WENDY?! WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING?!"

"EEHH?! I'M NOT STRIPPING! I'm sitting with Romeo! Wait.. why am I not with Romeo...?!"

"HEEEYYY! GRAAAAY! LET'S HURRY UP AND SETTLE THIS FOR ALL! IT'S A LIFE OR DEATH CHOICE!" *slap*

"OWW! What did you do that for! I'm Juvia! I'm not Gray! Although it would be nice if it was true..." Juvia kyaaed.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU NATSU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"SHUT UP LAXUS!"

"Droy? Stop making that face!"

"You sound like Carla! I'm Happy!"

"Your Droy! Of course I'm Carla! Wait why do we both have long feet and arms?"

"Why am I... A GUY?!"

"WHY AM I IN ONEE-CHAN'S BODYY!? I'M NOT A WOMAN! I AM A MAN!"

Levy looked confused. "What's happening?!"

"The bottle caused this."

Everyone looked up. It was Master Makarov.

"What?"

"Every one of you switched bodies. The bottle was the cause of this." Wendy was the first to scream. "BUT WHO'S IN MY BODY?!"

The person in Wendy's body almost took off his shirt. "NUUUU!" Wendy (the normal) screamed as she put down her body's shirt.

"Obviously, Gray..." everyone said quietly.

"I'll write down the names of whose body is in which..." Master Makarov said, sighing.

**PERSON'S NAME-PERSON IN BODY**

Wendy-Gray

Gray-Juvia

Droy-Happy

Jet-Carla

Mirajane-Elfman

Laxus-Gray

Levy- Erza

Romeo-Mirajane

Erza-Levy

Elfman- Natsu

Natsu- Wendy

Carla-Laxus

Juvia-Romeo

Gajeel-Erza

Erza-Gajeel

(Tell me if I missed anyone or made a mistake~~thankss~~Sakura)

* * *

(I will continue saying their names, even if they are in different bodies, otherwise, it'll be confusing to everyone...)

Everyone stared at each other. "AHH! I'M IN GRAY-SAMA'S BODYY! I MUST TAKE EXTRA CARE OF HIS BODY!"

Gray shivered. "HEEY! IF WE ARE GONNA SWITCH, DON'T LET JUVIA IN MY BODY!"

Elfman shouted, "MIRAJANE! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH BIG BOOBS?!"

Mirajane shouted in embarrassement, "Elfman!"

Natsu shivered. "Why am I in Elfman's body?! Why did our souls switch...?!"

Makarov shook his head. "Not only you switched bodies, keeping your souls, you do not keep your powers along with you." he said.

The normal body of Natsu's dripped fire. "STOPP!" Natsu shouted. "KEEP YOUR MOUTH CLOSED! I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY FIRE! CLOSE YOUR DANG MOUTH! NO SPITTING OUT MY MAGIC FIREEE!" Wendy, in Natsu's body began to cry. "WAAHHHH I'M SORRY! Natsu, in Elfman's body shouted, "DON'T LET MY BODY CRY!"

Everyone stared at Wendy. "Hey, even though, Wendy is crying in his body, seeing Natsu with these tears actually is pretty cute!" Mirajane said, smiling. (nor the body, her soul)

"WHAAT?! DROY! WHY ARE YOUR PANTS WET?! Happy shouted. Then he realized something. "WAIT! DID YOU PEE!?"

"That's why I wear dark pants..." Droy said. "Especially a jacket on my waist..." Happy felt disgusted, and that.. goes along with everyone except for Erza who looked like she wanted to faint. HURRY UP AND SWITCH BODIES!" Happy screamed.

Makarov shuddered and coughed back to get his voice. "Alright then... now we all know why some are the seats are wet..."

"Lucy can fix this, guys!" Levy shouted. "I mean, we been in the same situation before, right?" Everyone grew silent. "Unfortuantly, she is on a job right now so we really can't call her." Makarov said.

"Anyway! We did manage to get help from you Levy, most of the part. She helped us with the part where only Team Natsu gets switched... and then Lucy and Gray finally switched, leaving them stuck there and the rest of Fairy Tail... well... switched bodies.

"EHHHHH?! LEVY! WE HAVE 30 MINUTES LEFT UNTIL WE STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER!" Wendy screamed. "Don't worry, Wendy! I'll be sure to get everyone back to normal!" Levy shouted, running to get her books and figure out some spells on how to get everyone back to normal."

Laxus screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A CAT'S BODY! I FEEL WEAK NOW!" Carla glared at Laxus. "Well then excuse me for being so weak, Laxus!" Carla stepped on Laxus. "Good thing I'm a human this time!" Carla grinned and laughed evilly. "H-Help me..." Laxus stuttered.

Juvia grinned like a stalker. Gray looked worried. "Um... um..." Gray stuttered. "DON'T WORRY GRAY SAMA! I WILL PROTECT THIS BODY! WHY? IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Juvia began to strip. Gray stared. "Oh well, it's my body, so I really won't care less."

Juvia took off well the clothes Gray's body wore and turned to a mirror to stare at herself. "OH MY! GRAY! YOU'RE SOO SEXY LOOKING! I SHALL STRIP ENTIRELY NOW SO GRAY WILL BE ABLE TO SEE HIS BODY!"

Gray blushed, "NOO!" Juvia had already did and everyone dropped down dead. "JUVIA!" Levy shouted. "PUT GRAY'S CLOTHES BACK UP! I DON'T MIND IF YOU LEAVE YOUR SHIRT OFF BUT THE UNDERWEAR AND HIS PANTS ARE ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY!"

Kids reading this! I suggest you stop reading LOL. ( ` ▽ ` ) jkjk just continue reading. Just don't imagine it. XD

* * *

Gajeel glared. "WHY AM I IN ERZA'S BODY OUT OF ALL?! It'll be nice though to be change armors and stuff!

Erza shook her head. "Switch my armor, you'll regret it. Why do you have such a weird hairstyle anyway?! Your muscles are huge too!" Then Erza heard her stomach rumble. "I'm hungry!" Gajeel went out for a bit and when he got back, he had a 10 foot long of metal and laid it on her table. Erza stared at it. "You expect me to eat this...?" Erza said slowly, feeling disgusted.

"Yes! What else!?" Gajeel said. "You're a dragon slayer for now so you should eat this..." Gajeel glared back, Erza did the same, looked at the metal, tore it into pieces, and ate it. Erza coughed and coughed. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU MANAGE TO EAT THIS JUNK?!" Erza shouted. Gajeel shouted back, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! IT'S EASY FOR ME BECAUSE I WAS BORN A DRAGON SLAYER!" Erza thought about it. "Good point." Gajeel nodded and tried to change his armor. "HEYY! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SWITCH MY ARMOR OR YOU WILL BE VISITING YOUR GRAVE SOON!" Gajeel switched it and...

It was a swimsuit.

Everyone else fainted. What a surprise.

"What?! I wanted the schoolgirl uniform! Not an attractice swimsuit to lure guys in..." Gajeel sighed.

Erza blushed in embarrassment. "GET THAT SWIMSUIT OFF MY BODY! SWITCH BACK TO MY ARMOR! Erza screamed. She blushed as red as flames.

Gajeel sighed and switched, instead, he turned naked.

Everyone was just up and fainted again. "What... are we even... looking at..." the fainted guild said in sync.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! MY BODY IS NAKED! DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE MY MAGIC?!" Erza shouted in embarrassment. Erza tried to look away but she had a nosebleed. _Stupid Erza... blushing in front of your own body?!_

Gajeel finally turned into Erza's normal armor, Erza and Gajeel sighing. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MESS, GAJEEL! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYONE FAINTED AND HAD A NOSEBLEED BECAUSE OF YOUR RECKLESS TRIES ON TRYING TO GET MY ARMOR!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gajeel said.

"Levy! Please hurry up! We might not have enough time! AND BEFORE GAJEEL TAKES OVER MY BODY AND LURE GUYS IN WITH THE SWIMSUIT!"

Levy nodded. "I will! I will!" Levy put on her reading glasses and read books. Juvia had only her underwear on (gray's) and Erza just calmed down, sighed, and slept on the table.

Levy sighed.

Everyone else continued to argue about their current bodies and the bodies they are in. They all felt worried.

Makarov really didn't know this but he kept track of the time.

"We have 20 minutes left, guys!" Makarov shouted. It was everyone's turn the shout. "LEVYY!"

Now it was Levy's turn to shout. "SHUTTTT UPPPP EVERYONE! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE IF YOU GUYS ARE SCREAMING! IF YOU RUSH ME, I'LL MAKE A MISTAKE!"

Everyone grew silent. "You're right. Peace makes everything work." Carla said. "Levy, ganbatte!" Mirajane said, smiling. Levy smiled, nodded, licked her lips and yelled, "OKAY! LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

"13 MINUTES LEFT!" Makarov screamed out. The peaceful, sleepy guild suddenly woke up and screamed. When Levy glared at them, they grew silent. They knew Levy needed peace in order to work this out.

Everyone sighed. Natsu couldn't take it anymore. "So, again. We're considered the world's weakest teams now... right Erza, Stripper, Happy, Wendy, Carla?" Natsu sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, SALAMANDER?!" Gray shouted.

"WELL YOU DO STRIP SO DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" Natsu shouted. They both glared at each other and Erza went into the scene to cut them off. "Let Levy work!" Erza shouted. "I'm sorry..." Natsu and Gray muttered under their breath, crying in tears for help.

* * *

"9 MINUTES LEFT!" Makarov's voice began to sound louder but he would cough every time. ( ` ▽ ` )

Everyone immediately started shouting and screaming. Levy tried to ignore them and continued on. "Levy, don't push yourself..." Wendy said. Levy shook her head. "I just want everyone to be back to normal! It's okay if I keep pushing myself. As long you guys are back to normal!" Levy smiled.

Erza smiled. Gray just stood there worried. "i CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Gray started to take off his shirt, all the guys being amazed and happy but Wendy ran up to him and screamed, "NUUUUU!" Wendy put down her body's shirt and shouted, "NEVER MIND ERZA. DON'T MIND WHAT I SAID! HURRY OTHERWISE GRAY WILL TAKE OVER!" Wendy shouted. "GRAY! DON'T STRIP... IN MY BODY!" Wendy shouted.

Natsu, like Gray, couldn't take it anymore too. He used Elfman's magic and took over a monster and ran around.

"Natsu! You're going to destroy the building!" Mirajane shouted.

Natsu shook his head. "I don't care! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"5 MORE MINUTES!" Makarov shouted, ringing a bell that came out from nowhere.

Roy and Droy slapped Makarov in the head. "You're actually enjoying this, right?" they asked him quietly.

"Yes! It's so funny how people are in different bodies! It's so funny of how they react but I'm also worried about the strongest team in Team Natsu and their powers and abilities." Makarov glared at the screaming Natsu. "SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN, FREAK!" Makarov screamed, beating up Natsu.

"Natsu has been defeated!" Jet and Droy shouted, giving Natsu a surrender flag. "I think you are the one who is enjoying this..." Gray said. Erza and Wendy shook their head. "Levy..."

"3 MORE MINUTES!" Makarov shouted.

Levy got up from her chair and shouted happily, "I GOT IT!" Everyone was silent for a few seconds and screamed happily and some cried of happiness. "YES!" Juvia shouted happily, hug attacking him. "YES! HURRY BEFORE THIS HAPPENS!" Gray shouted.

"I hate to say this but we're down to 3 minutes now, guys..." Makarov said. Everyone screamed in horror shouted to Levy.

"Okay! Okay! Shut up and I'll do it! Natsu hold hands with Elfman!" Natsu and Elfman blushed. "WE ARE NEVER GOING TO DATE EACH OTHER! WE ARE NOT GAY!" they both screamed, in sync.

"It'll get Natsu's soul to his and unfortunately this will take very long..." Everyone screamed and Levy told them the directions. She cited out the spell every time the soul gets into the body.

"TWO MINUTE!" Makarov shouted, drinking 3 barrels. Cana looked surprised. "HEY! THAT'S MY ALCOHOL! DRINK MORE AND YOU'LL END UP IN A GRAVE WITHIN A FEW SECONDS!" Cana glared at him for the last time and headed to the switched souls and tried to get back into her body.

Not everyone was in their original bodies. Natsu, Erza, Happy, Wendy. Carla, Gray, and Happy were the only ones in switched bodies.

"YOU HAVE A MINUTE LEFT TO GET EVERYTHING ELSE DONE!" Makarov shouted, and Droy smacked him in the head. "IT'S NOT AN ENJOYABLE PERFORMANCE!" Droy shouted. Makarov smiled and chuckled. He licked his lips and looked at him. "Ya think?"

"Okay... I hate to say this but it is a little funny!" Droy laughed, having Jet laugh so hard too, Levy telling them to shut the heck up.

"You have like 40 seconds left..." Makarov said, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Everyone began yelling and screaming that they could do it, while Levy chanted spells to bring them back to normal.

* * *

"20 seconds..." everyone screamed and yelled. Wendy and Gray were back to normal. Natsu, Carla and Happy were the only ones now. "Just switch with me, he-cat and then do it with Natsu." Carla said, firmly.

"A-Aye Sir..." Happy said. "HAPPY! YOU WASTED OUR PRECIOUS 10 SECONDS!" Natsu shouted.

"AHHH! GOMEN GOMEN, NATSU!"

"10 Seconds!" everyone cheered, which seemed to make it worse because Natsu had it and he wanted to beat someone up so badly.

"5 SECONDS!" everyone was worried. "Yay, I'm back to normal." Carla said, unsurprisingly.

Natsu and Happy touched hands and Levy chanted the final spell.

* * *

"0 Seconds..." Makarov said. The moment the 30 minutes were over, someone opened the door. Sting and Rouge were there.

"Yo, I heard there was a body switch. That causes you to become the weakest guild on Magnolia." Sting said, chuckling and grinning evilly.

"Well it's all over now," Mirajane said, glaring at Sting.

"What purpose do we have here, Sting?" Rouge whispered to Sting.

"Well nothing much, but they smell like trash! I just want to get rid of them." Sting said, licking his lips.

Sting made the first move. He kicked Natsu in the stomach. "Natsu!" Wendy shouted. Erza looked angry. "Don't hurt our comrade!" Erza shouted, changing her armor and fighting Sting. "Relax, princess! We're just here to beat up a few people ,since we're bored! Let us overcome our boredom!" Sting laughed and kicked some tables.

"Really, Sting. This is childish. We should go home. Lucy is waiting for us..." Rouge said. Sting looked surprised. "Oh wait, Lucy doesn't want us there, you know she-"

"Yes. I'm not stupid. I just wanted to say we should visit her." Sting said.

Rouge hesitated and nodded. "Okay, we hurt enough of your comrades, that'll overtake my boredom." Sting laughed and laughed as he walked out. "What is up with them?!" Erza complained, as she cleaned up the place.

"Is there something wrong with Lucy?" Wendy asked. A certain word caused Natsu to stop moving and continue to listen.

"Want me to check on her?" Natsu asked. "I have no other plans yet so I guess I can go. Happy you coming?"

Happy nodded. "Aye, sir!"

* * *

Well that's pretty much it!

Sorry for such a late chapter.

This chapter was really confusing... -_-"

I mean the body switch. I don't even know if I'm doing it right... -/-

ANYWAY. I hoped you enjoy this chappterrrrrXDXD Ja~Ne! Bai Bai!

~~Sakura


	11. To Help the Sick Girl-1

**CHAPTER 10: TO HELP THE SICK GIRL**

**LUCY'S POV**

_It's been awhile since I joined Sabertooth... like... 5 months already. Fairy Tail hasn't been planning anything over the past month. Sure, they charged into our guild, hurt our comrades, of course I wouldn't forgive them over something like this._

_I'm become a lot stronger, just like Sting and Rouge said. I felt really happy but hurt for some reason inside. I went to so many jobs, got so much jewels, well since I'm more of a selfish person who wants to be a rich girl, but for some reason, I'm not into that anymore._

_I actually have no idea... the only thing I had in mind was destroying Fairy Tail. I just have no idea why, but I feel happy when I actually thought of that._

_I actually kinda miss Fairy Tail for once... WAIT NO! I will hate Fairy Tail forever and I will get revenge. I hate this so much! I even hate Natsu!_

_Even if I want to destroy Fairy Tail, I'm still way too sick to do that. My fever is over a hundred degrees and I'm already throwing up and such. I hate that! I need money for my next house rent! _

_Sting and Rouge visited me today for pretty much a long time. I actually was pretty happy but the master came to me and slapped me. He said he needed me for his experiment and because I was sick, they couldn't take me in. I hate the master so much, yet I respect him. I don't know why! I can't get well so leave me alone!_

_But I really wish I was healthy. I've been sick over the past month and I don't understand why. It must be some kind of rare illness, but I can't seem to get better. Nobody ever visited me, and I heard no one knew about me being sick and so._

_Ever since Sting and Rouge's visit, nobody visited me. That's just cold hearted! I hate you!_

_Ugh... I feel dizzy... my fever got worse... I feel dead.. I can't move at all... I need to go to the restroom too... Sting and Rouge left a few minutes later and I can't get up... why... why did they leave me? Why did they leave...me...? Why aren't my Celestial Spirits helping me feel better...?! I just want to cry now but none of my tears are falling out! _

_Not only I have a fever, this stupid big wound is killing me! Seriously, why did they leave me?! Why won't they take care of me?! I hate them so much! I have to get rid of this wound and my fever... I'm vomiting a bunch also... I..._

_I just want... true...friends..._

_Friends..._

_that..._

_will.._

_be there for me..._

_No_

_Matter_

_What..._

_Happens..._

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"So Happy, what do you think about Lucy?" Natsu asked. "I mean what do you think you know what's wrong with Lucy?"

Happy thought it for a moment. He shrugged his head. "I really don't know... maybe it's something serious?" Happy hesitated. "Anyway let's hurry up. Team Natsu will be there after us."

Team Natsu had other plans so Natsu and Happy went to Lucy's house together and they will stay there until Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla comes. Happy was very excited to be going to Lucy's but on the other hand, Natsu wasn't. Lucy and Natsu weren't really friends anymore... since Lucy has fallen into the darkness, as Makarov predicted.

Since Lucy fell to the darkness, she's most likely to lose control and just kill Fairy Tail without hesitation, but Natsu didn't believe that. He believed he will save Lucy and bring her back. Most of the part, Natsu will pull her from the darkness and into the world of light.

Natsu and Happy ran as fast as they can until they reached the apartment. "Let's use the door for now," Natsu said. They ran into the apartment, until they saw an unfamiliar person standing in front of Lucy's apartment door.

_W-Was she crying...? _Natsu wondered.

She had chocolatey brown hair (she's not part of Fairy Tail or any other anime/manga so don't freak out or anything!) flowing down her back with beautiful curls at the ends. She had big, soft chocolate eyes and she wore a pink princess dress to her knees and over the knee princess-like socks. She had smooth light skin shining into the light and her lips were bright and shiny peach. She turned to stare at Natsu and the flying cat.

"W-Who are you...?" she questioned, facing her entire body to them.

"Um... I'm Natsu and this is..." Natsu turned to Happy. He looked shocked. "A-And... I am a flying neko toy who can talk back to p-people..." Happy stuttered. The strange girl made a frown and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hime doesn't want anyone in."

Natsu frowned back. "I'm her friend.." Natsu said.

"NO ONE IS HER FRIEND!" she yelled. She cried and wiped her tears away. "You absolutely cannot go in. She's lost all of her magic so she cannot let anyone in. She's too ashamed." Then everything went silent.

"Well I'm sorry, how rude of me! I'm Mami Heartfilia. Lucy's cousin. Noe get out of here before Lucy senses you. I hate spoiled selfish brats like you guys," Mami said.

"How rude," Natsu muttered. "Fine! I'll leave. How come a brat like you gets to go in Lucy's room?" Mami sighed, fluttered her eyes, close them and opens them, and began to speak like a "mature" princess. "She trusts me." she said in a formal voice. "I'm the beautiful one here out of everyone here in Magnolia. My name, Mami means true beauty of course," she flipped her hair back. "Only true beauty gets to go in. You're just an ugly idiot."

Natsu sighed. "Look 'Mami', I don't like your attitude. You-" Natsu pushed her to the side. "Just back off." Natsu opened Lucy's door. "Happy, we're going in," he said. "A-Aye..." Happy said. "BAKA!" Mami shouted, and she ran away. "But an ugly prince can save a beautiful princess, right..?" Mami chuckled. "I was wrong. Natsu will help Lucy feel better so she can go ahead and marry her fiancé her dad chose... I think it was a 5 months ago..?" Mami walked up to the fountain and touched the cold, freezing ice.

She licked the water and sat on the fountain. "But how...? Master requested me to bring her back but the ugly prince interrupted me... ugh... but I respect his decision. But... the ugly prince and the beautiful princess might look pretty together... now that I imagine it..." she kneeled down and picked up the fountain water. "But... how..?"

* * *

Natsu walked into the room. _Since Lucy is sick, she can't really sense me coming here, _Natsu thought.

Natsu saw poor, sick, Lucy in bed. _She looks like she's in pain, _Natsu thought. Lucy was holding her stomach with her hands and a bowl besides her with throw up in it. She looked bushed and red as tomatoes. She wore her pink pajamas that printed Mami Heartfilia.

Natsu looked at her. "M-Mami..." she whispered in pain. "i-I know you came in here... I know I told you... to... go away... I know I told you..." she coughed. "I didn't want-want to go home... but... h-help.." she coughed. "m-m-me..."

"L-Lucy..." Natsu whispered. "T-That's not Mami..." Lucy whispered. She felt pain in her stomach, and tears fell from her face. "W-Who are you.."

"Why don't you turn around and have a look?" Natsu asked, grinning.

Lucy tried to shake her head. "W-Whatever... I-" she gasped.

"N-Natsu...?" she asked. She grabbed her stomach tightly. "G-Go away... I'm too weak to fight... I don't want to be seen by a bunch of weaklings... because... they'll laugh... at me..." she felt tears on her face. "G-Go away.. I'll handle this myself... gahh..." she

Lucy was too sick and weak she couldn't use her magic powers, abilities to do stuff, and she could barely move. Natsu understood that but he couldn't just leave her alone. He hit her on the head. "?! What was that for?!" Lucy shouted. She coughed. "I even don't even have the ability to talk... I'm coughing a lot often..." she continued to cough.

"You were sick for a week. You endured it when you came to Fairy Tail. You could talk then. You didn't look sick by then. What the heck?!" Natsu said. "I'm not leaving this room until you get better. You probably pushed yourself the entire week.." Natsu went to the kitchen. "I'm gonna get water for you so sit still," he said. "You have no energy to do anything, of course."

"S-Shut up.." Lucy said. "G-Go away.."

Natsu frowned. "I will never leave a sick person," he said, firmly. "And that's all." Natsu took a small cup and poured a glass of clear, pretty water in the cup. Lucy tried to get up. "I... I feel dizzy..." Lucy said, gasping for air. "I feel dead.."

Natsu sighed. "Drink this," he said. "It'll help."

Lucy stared. "It's water. Nothing special. I won't take it. I won't have a little brat help me get better," she said. She ended up taking the cup of water and drank from it.

Natsu grinned. "Now lie down, will you?" Natsu gently pushed Lucy down to bed and Lucy was gasping for air. "I'm... not...forgetting this... I will beat a brat like you...one day..." Lucy said. Natsu shook his head and smiled. "In that condition in yours? Ahaha good luck with that," he said, placing a wet towel on Lucy's forehead. "W-Why are you doing this..? I hate you. We are enemies." she whispered.

Lucy's face flushed in embarrassment. "You know... it's embarrassing for a person from another stupid guild to help me... Rouge and Sting couldn't help me... baka... but I rather have them help me than a loser."

Natsu smirked. "Who's the loser? You're laying down in bed for a week, sick. You could've died in a huge fever!" Natsu said.

Lucy faced her head to the window. "I won't forgive you at all..." Lucy whispered. "Fine. But come back to us because we miss you." Natsu said.

Lucy frowned. "No, baka. I'll do whatever I can to get my revenge on you," she said. "Yes, yes you will," Natsu said, sarcastically. He laughed. "In that sick body, yes! You can get revenge on us!"

Lucy got up suddenly, turned to him and frowned. "BAAKKAAA!" she said. "DON'T GO BEING SARCASTIC WITH MEE!"

They both laughed and played around until Natsu got on top of Lucy on her bed. "Eh... um..." Lucy said. Her face was flushed and bright red. "Ah... um.. gomen!" Natsu said, quickly got up and sat down on the floor.

*gomen/gomenasai/sumimasen= i'm sorry

* * *

"I-I hate you..." she whispered. She couldn't talk louder than she was supposed to. She felt pain in her stomach and Natsu immediately noticed it. "H-Hey! Are you okay?! I'll bring some water!" Lucy didn't say anything. Then everything went black.

* * *

Lucy woke up, seeing Natsu's ugly face in the kitchen. _O-Ow... my head... I still have that stupid fever... _she thought. She accidentally made a sound that startled Natsu. "Oh! You're awake? You fever was so high but during the time you fainted, your fever actually went down!" he said, smiling. "I made a drink. It's a secret recipe Igneel and I made together. You know him right?"

Lucy nodded. "What about it?" she still looked annoyed.

"Jeez, you're such a pinhead..."

Lucy looked up and felt annoyed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Lucy shouted, and coughed.

"Anyway, it's a drink that helps people get rid of their fever and their other thingies of the... yeah. ANYWAY, here it is."

He placed the hot medicine drink into Lucy's soft hands. "I-I can't drink a servant's drink. It's yours. Drink it, baka." she rejected.

"I'm making you feel better! Just drink it already!" he complained. "I made it for you! It's just because I want you to feel better! Enemy or not!"

Lucy felt something when he said those words. She had this weird feeling she never had before. She felt her heart hurt, not because she was sick... it was..

Lucy drank the entire thing and with her feelings, she flushed and smiled. "T-Thank you..."

Natsu then saw her smile. "Y-You finally smiled..." Natsu said softly. "W-What?!" Lucy asked in a frown. "You smiled for the first time... to me... ever since you joined Sabertooth. Did you finally come back to your senses?"

Lucy stared at him and gave him an, "Whaat?" she didn't know what he was talking about.

Natsu hestitated. "N-Never mind..." Natsu went to the door. "I'm heading out. I'll come back tomorrow. Make sure you get sleep, otherwise you won't heal at all," Natsu said. "Ja-ne!" Natsu closed the door behind him.

Lucy felt sick. "U-Ugh... my head is hurting... Natsu? Can you come back?"

Lucy still hasn't forgiven him but she really needed help because he helped her. She tried to get up but she couldn't. Her hands were numb, as well as her arms and her legs. She couldn't move at all.

She coughed alot but had the energy to throw up. Her fever went up to above 150 degrees. She felt so hot but she couldn't take off her covers. She stayed under her covers and felt like she was going to die.

"S-Sting... R-Rouge..." she gasped for air. She paused for a bit until her tears came out of her eyes.

"N-N-" her tears overflowed her face and Lucy tried to cover her dirty face. "N-Natsu..."

"助けて... Tasukete..."

助けて/Tasukete= it means help me. ^_^

* * *

**lololololXD sorry for being away for so longgg~~~~I was studying some dances and I've FINALLY FINISHED STAAR! YESHHHHH! But i have examsss~~~~XD Wait why the heck did i even add a dead happy face? XD - like that**

**But i hate examsss~~~~~I will updatee! At least once a month or less I guess...?**

**Kayy Ja~ne! Bye Bye! I love you guyss and I'm glad you continued to support me!**

* * *

**Oh! I have part 2 of this so Sick Lucy isn't done yet!** ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


	12. To Help the Sick Girl-2

**CHAPTER 10: TO HELP THE SICK GIRL-2 (Part 2)**

* * *

_It's always been like this._

_Heartless Feelings_

_First Fairy Tail_

_Then Sabertooth_

_Happy Feelings are disappearing._

_I want to commit suicide..._

_but it will hurt Sting and Rouge's feelings.._

_and might commit suicide like I will soon._

_I'm useless.._

_no one cares about me..._

_except that stupid idiot.. that stupid Salamander._

_He will forget his promise of coming back again..._

_since Sting and Rouge did..._

_Baka..._

_I still don't trust him._

_I won't forgive him._

_I hate him so much._

_He's the worst._

_But this is the only chance where.._

_I'll trust him with my health..._

_I'm like a useless pencil._

_I can't do anything unless a pencil is put back with glue or tape._

_But that wound still shows... it is very noticeable.._

_Such as the wound in my stomach... my heart._

_I'll Wait for you... but if you break that promise.._

_I'll Hate You.._

_Forever... _

* * *

"Hello?" Natsu said the first thing he said when he walked into the door.

Lucy could hear him but she could not move like a broken pencil... all she could do is think and wonder.

_H-He actually came... _Lucy thought. Tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. _H-He actually came... to come nurse me..._

"Dang! You can't really move, Lucy?" Natsu said.

Lucy pretended to be asleep. _I'll pretend to sleep... I want to see what it's like to nurse a "sleeping sick girl"._

"Lucy?" Natsu tried to talk. "S**t! She's asleep!" Natsu cursed. He scratched his head and put his hand on Lucy's forehead. "Oh c**p! Her forehead is so hot!" he shouted. "Maybe I should have Gray-"

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK? I knew you were here..." a voice said. _This voice sounds familiar... _he thought.

"Gray?!" Natsu shouted. "And the other Fairy Tail Members?!"

Wendy Erza, Gray, Carla, Happy, Levy, and Gajeel were at the door. They were all chuckling and smiling. "Need help, Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Sure!" Natsu said. "But keep quiet, she's sleeping."

They all nodded. "What the heck is wrong with Lucy?" Gajeel asked. "Fever," Natsu answered. "Wait... why do I smell blood?" Wendy asked. Natsu shrugged. "I think it's mine. I cut my fingers," Natsu said.

Erza glared. "It's a bunch of blood," she said. "I don't think it's yours."

"It's kind of true..." Happy said. "Wait, how come you left me alone in the house?!"

Natsu smiled brightly. "Gomen, Gomen, Natsu! I just had to promise Lucy I'd be back!"

Happy smiled. (LOOL. The moment I wrote Fairy Tail was here, the Fairy Tail main theme song came on. PERFECT TIMING!)

Levy ran to Lucy. "I-Is she okay?" Levy asked, putting her hand on Lucy's forehead. Natsu shook his head. "The fever's gone super high.."

Juvia, who came out of nowhere ran to Lucy. "IF SHE IS LIKE THIS, I WON'T HAVE A LOVE RIVAL!" she shouted. Gray smacked Juvia in the head. "You're too loud!"

_Stupid... I'm "sleeping" and tired, _Lucy thought to herself.

Gray took a bag and used Ice Magic to make ice and put it in the bag. "This should help. The ice will cool down to normal water in a few hours or so. The fever should come down while the ice on her forehead," Gray said, placing the ice bag on Lucy's head.

Lucy moved around a bit. "L-Lucy?!" Levy shouted. _Shoot... I'm about to be super sleepy... why? AND WHAT THE HECK. THIS ICE SURE IS COLD! _Lucy thought.

Natsu looked worried. "I guess the ice woke her up..." he said. "The fire in you made her worse," Gray said, smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! SAY THAT AGAIN, ICE STRIPPER!" Natsu shouted. "WANNA FIGHT?!" Gray shouted back.

"STOP SCREAMING INTO EACH OTHER FACES!" Gajeel shouted. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S SLEEPING?! SHE COULD WAKE UP!"

Levy stomped on Gajeel's foot. "What the heck?! You're shouting too! Shut up!" Levy rasped.

Wendy sweated, smiling. "Ah.. um... Lucy has calmed down, guys. I think she's still asleep..." Wendy said. Gray and Natsu stopped fighting. Wendy used a healing spell. "This should lower down the fever I guess.

Lucy felt pain in her stomach. "U-Ugh.." she moved. "L-Lucy?! What's wrong?!" Wendy shouted. Then Wendy noticed a puddle of blood on her bed. "N-Nani...?!" Juvia shouted, surprised. "That's the spot where Lucy lied down earlier!"

"I-Is she bleeding...?" Happy asked. He looked really worried. "M-My stomach..." Lucy stuttered, holding onto her stomach. Lucy's ice bag fell and Gray walked to her to put it back. Carla looked worried. "L-Lucy.."

"Eh? What's wrong with her stomach?" Erza shouted, running toward her. "Oh my gosh... the blood... is it...?!"

Erza pulled the blankets out and pulled up Lucy's shirt. It was revealed. A huge wound was shown. "O-Oh no..." Wendy stuttered, covering her mouth. "NATSU! HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE THIS?!" Erza shouted.

"I JUST WALKED IN!" Natsu shouted back.

"Erza! Natsu! Shut up and get some medical treatment! There should be something that can cover her wound!" Levy shouted. Gajeel stood there, glaring at Lucy. "I'll get some wet towels," he said, running to the kitchen.

Happy and Carla just stood there watching Lucy in tears. Everyone except Levy sitting next to her. Her tears overflowed her face. "L-Lucy... how could you endure this..?!" Levy shouted.

Lucy cried in her "sleep." "L-Lucy..?" Happy asked. "I-Is she crying...?" Carla asked. Levy looked up. She was crying. Was she having a horrible dream?

Wendy came back. "There's nothing here! I need to use my treatment on her!" Levy nodded. The others came back with medical treatment. When Wendy tried to use the treatment, she heard a word, "N-No..." a hand was in front of Wendy's face.

Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. She tried to sit up. "N-No... S-Stop..." Lucy said, flushed.

"Lucy!' Levy shouted, hugging her. "I trust Natsu to come here... n-not you guys..." Lucy whispered. Levy broke the hug. "L-L-Lucy...?" Levy whispered. Gajeel looked annoyed. "We're here to nurse you," Gajeel said. "Deal with it."

Erza stared at Lucy. "Natsu."

Natsu looked at Erza. "What?" Erza shook her head. "Nurse her. She trusts you since you met her multiple times. We'll be here for her so don't worry. Nurse her," Erza said. "Lucy," Natsu said.

Everyone stayed in Lucy's room and Erza went to Fairy Tail to report that Lucy has been sick so she's going to her house to nurse her. Once she was back, Erza put a huge bandage on her wound. "Why are we helping an enemy?" Gajeel said, groaning.

"She is not an enemy. She has fallen into the darkness and thinks about bad things we all did to her. It's mainly all of our fault," Erza said. "Besides, if you don't like Lucy, why don't you just leave? She's not being a bother to anyone."

Gajeel didn't want to go to Fairy Tail's ugly place. It smelled nasty in there and Gajeel didn't get as much iron he needed there. Lucy's place was filled with lots of iron for some reason..?

Gajeel shook his head. "I'll stay here," he said, quietly.

Levy went up to Gajeel. "I know you hate Lucy for going to Sabertooth," Levy said smiling. "But no matter what happens, and no matter how long it takes," Levy hugged Gajeel in small tears and a small smile. "She will come back to us no matter what."

Gajeel stood there blushing. "I love you, Gajeel." Gajeel who blushed, turned bright as tomatoes when she said it. Wendy, Gray, Juvia, and Erza laughed so hard, as well as Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily. "OH MY GOSH, YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Juvia cried out loud. "GRAY SAMA AND I ARE BEAUTIFUL TOGETHER TOO! GRAYYY SAMAA!" Juvia hug attacked Gray trying to kiss him.

Levy finally noticed. She stopped hugging him, bowed and blushed. "Wahh! Ah.. um... sorry! I said it out of blue! Forget what I said okay?!" Levy blushed so much her cheeks hurted. "THIS IS SOOOO EMBARRASSING!" she screamed.

Juvia and Gray were still on the ground, not laughing at all while the others laughed like wild animals. "Y-You two c-could be a very g-g-g-g-good c-c-c-couple!" Wendy stuttered, laughing so much. She fell down and rolled around laughing.

Natsu heard the word "couple." Just hearing that word reminded him of Lucy. While Erza and the others rolled down the floor, crying and laughing, he made a peep at Lucy. Lucy was still sleeping with no expression on but pain and torture. "N-No..." she moaned. The others didn't hear her. "W-Why..?..?" she muttered. Natsu kneeled down. "W-What?" Natsu asked softly. "I-I can't... do... this... no... matte.." Lucy said moving around. When she stopped moving her face was so close to Natsu. No..

Lucy's face was touching Natsu's face. Lucy's lips touched his cheeks. "N-No..." Lucy muttered. Natsu turned to her where her lips almost touched his. "D-Don't... leave...me..."

"Natsu..." Natsu's eyes were wide open. He backed up and Lucy's eyes were fully wide open. "H-Hey! Lucy's awake! Stupid! You woke her up!" Levy shouted, changing the topic between Gajeel and the laughing children.

Wendy stopped laughing, which seemed to take about a half minute to stop and took the wet towel on Lucy's forehead. "Feeling better now?" Lucy felt sleepy. She tried to get up but noticed a bit pain in her stomach. "O-Ow..." she muttered.

"Oh! Lucy! Lie down! Otherwise the wound will open," Erza said, gently forcing her down. "W-Why are you here..?" Lucy asked. "I-I thought you h-hate me... you ignored me... like I wasn't even here in the first place.. like I don't exist..." Lucy muttered. "Natsu, when is she gonna come back to us?!" Happy asked.

Lucy was startled when she heard the name Natsu. "Natsu?!" she got back right up and stood up. Natsu was sitting next to her bed. Lucy felt pain. "Lucy! Lie down!" Wendy ordered. "It's bad to walk around with a wound in there!"

Lucy felt tears in her eyes. "I hate.. Natsu..." Lucy muttered. "What? What do you hate about Natsu? Sure he's dating Lisanna but..."

She squeezed her blanket and her eyes shut. "Natsu scared me so much..." she whispered. "I thought he was going to break his promise..." her eyes let out cold and light tears. "He didn't come...for too long... and I was really scared... and mad."

Erza hugged her. "Don't worry. It's okay.. just sleep for now. He'll stay here until you get better," she said, calming Lucy down. Lucy tried to stop the falling tears. "But... I won't forgive him... for what he did to me... I won't forget that sad memory.." she said.

Juvia got off from Gray and looked at Lucy. "I don't care whether you forgive him or not," Juvia said. "Just.."

Juvia's eyes looked red and cried. "Just come back to us, alright? Ne, Ne?" Nobody has ever seen Juvia cry for her "rival" and tell her that. Juvia held Lucy's warm hands. "Don't worry. We'll bring you back from the darkness.." Juvia smiled. She kept sniffing and crying so she really couldn't smile much. She stood up and tried to hug Juvia.

Lucy was warmed. She tried to talk but a voice prevented it.

_Don't get sucked into their words, _the Voice said. _It's a trap. To prevent that, I'll make you unconscious. And as for punishment for being warm-hearted to these brats, I'm going to make your nice little body in pain._

Lucy felt her headache in pain. "U-Ugh.." she moaned. "L-Lucy?!" they cried out. Lucy, who was recently standing fell down. "LUCY!" Natsu screamed. Natsu caught Lucy and realized she was deadly burning up. _What the heck?! _Natsu thought, with an angry look on his face. _She was feelings better! She was super warm... but what the heck happened?! She's burning up very fast!_

"Oh s**t!" Natsu cursed. "She was feeling better now but it suddenly got worse!" Everyone gasped. "Let me see!" Wendy shouted, touching her forehead. Wendy immediately threw her hand away. "Oh my gosh, it's hot as fire!" Lucy gasped for air and breathed repeatedly. "She's unconscious!" Levy shouted. "WHOA! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" a familiar voice shouted.

It was Loki.

"Loki!" Gray shouted. "Lucy is burning up!" Loki looked frightened. Loki touched Lucy's forehead. "Whoa! Super hot! NATSU, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY MASTER?!" Natsu looked annoyed. "STUPID. SHE WAS LIKE THIS! YOU SHOULD'VE TOOK CARE OF HER THE PAST WEEK!"Natsu screamed. Loki looked at him. True though.

Loki put a thermometer in her mouth. "What the heck?! 40 Celsius ! 40 Celsius or above is dangerous!" Loki threw out the thermometer and Natsu set her on the bed. Loki got a towel and wet it in very cold water, then set it on Lucy's forehead.

Wendy poked Loki. "It's not Natsu's fault. When I tried to put her down, she was very warm. She still had the fever but it wasn't worse. Then when she stood up while Juvia's hands on hers.."

Juvia finished the sentence. "It was very warm... until she fell... then when Natsu saved Lucy, he reported that it was very hot."

Loki hesitated. "Then someone could be doing this..." he said. "Someone made her feel this way..."

Natsu glared. "Just how? That idea is just plain stupid," he said, getting punched by Gray.

"It's true, Loki. It makes no sense. There is no such magic like that!" Erza said.

"Someone who holds a grudge against her... who do you think?" Loki said, ignoring Natsu and Erza.

Natsu then remembered something. "I remember something... Lucy told me..." he said slowly. Everyone turned to Natsu. "She said that Sabertooth's master slapped her for getting sick. I mean every single day just to get her to feel better." he said. Everyone gasped. "Then could it be... the Master..?" Wendy asked, terrified. "No."

It was Rouge. "It's the Voice," he said calmly from the open door. Mami was behind him also. "The voice controls the strongest member of a guild. Evil or not." Mami said, holding tight to Rouge's shirt.

Everyone gasped. "I-I heard of the Voice... I read it before..." Levy muttered. "Gildarts is the strongest of Fairy Tail but the Voice couldn't try to control him because it was too impossible..."

Everyone remembered the Voice trying to control Gildarts of its own but failed and exploded because it was too much for it.

"T-This is too much..." Juvia said. "I don't care about the Voice right now. Just... save Lucy..." Juvia cried.

Levy hugged Gajeel tightly because it was too much for her also. "Levy..." Gajeel whispered. "It's okay, Lucy's gonna be fine." Gajeel was one of the people who hated people hugging him but since Lucy's Levy's friend, Gajeel had to let her be.

"Lucy.." Happy and Carla muttered.

Mami slowly fell down to the floor. "Fairy Tail.." she whispered.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Save my big cousin... save the beautiful princess... if she falls into the darkness... she'll become an ugly one and I won't bare to see her like this ANYMORE." Mami covered her face with her dirty hands and cried under them.

Everyone looked down and felt like they were about to cry. Rogue walked away. "I'll be leaving now... that's all I wanted to say."

Rouge closed the door behind him and Mami looked back. Mami got up and turned around to Fairy Tail. "If she stays like that for a week, you will regret it," she said. "I cannot tolerate ANY of this sadness!"

She fixed her short cupcake hair and walked away, closing the door behind her. Then she cried, without having anyone see her. Then she walked off to her Papa's golden loved mansion... or Jude Heartfilia's mansion.

* * *

**JANUARY 7, X791**

**3:00 AM**

**CURRENTLY SUNSET TIME **

Lucy was fast asleep and her fever got a little down. Everyone else was also asleep, except for Natsu. He was laying down aside of Lucy's bed and Natsu was constantly staring at her beautiful face. _I'm sorry, Luce, _Natsu thought to himself, thinking his words in his mind could reach Lucy. _I'll get you back here in Fairy Tail quick and soon!_

Lucy then talked in her sleep, "I-I won't forgive you..." Lucy mumbled. Her sleep talk had Natsu's attention. "I-I hate... y-you... Natsu... I won't forgive... to the the likes..of you." Natsu smiled. _Stupid Luce. I'll definitely get you back in no time!_

Lucy looked like she was about to wake up so Natsu hurried to "sleep." He pretended to sleep until she actually got up.

"U-Ugh... my head..." Lucy muttered, groaning. "What the heck is wrong with me?! What's my temperature?" Lucy checked her fever. "...It's just 20 Celsius.. I've grown a lot better... I have to thank these guys later." Lucy made sure she didn't talk loud enough for the sleeping Fairy Tail to wake up.

Lucy then felt her head hurt. "Ugh... what the heck?!" Lucy muttered, cursing after that. "When will I ever beat these guys into trash.. Voice?"

Natsu then immediately was surprised. _That's what they were talking about! The Voice! _

_Just until a few months pass. How about the end of the year, X792? That's when everything else on that day is dedicated to you... especially your sacrifice to that day. Too bad you can't hear what people are saying outside and inside of their minds._

"Yeah. I really can't hear what everyone's saying inside of their minds. If I did, it would be a piece of cake. It's also too bad no one can't hear you," Lucy said, smirking.

The Voice laughed. _Yeah yeah, girly. You still have 11 more months until your sacrifice. Sabertooth can kill you if you make any sudden moves before your sacrifice._

Natsu looked surprised. _She... her sacrifice... I have to tell everyone this!_

Natsu forgot he was still sleeping, as well as the others so he almost made a sudden move. Instead, he ended up making a small sound, Lucy turning quick as a cat. "Hmm? Everyone's sleeping... I thought I heard a sound... I guess it's just my imagination.." Lucy said, flipping her hair and back to bed.

"Oh my gosh, it's this late?! I have to sleep, otherwise my fever will get back! I also need to get my stupid wound better.." she cursed to her sleep.

She closed her eyes and automatically went to deep sleep.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered.

"Hmm?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked surprised.

"I can hear anyone. What the heck are you so surprised about?" Lucy opened her eyes and sat up.

Natsu sat up as well. "Well... nothing much..."

Lucy scoffed and Natsu looked annoyed at her. "Don't mock me, girly!" Natsu said, smirking. Lucy felt like she has to raise her voice but almost forgot about the people who slept over here. "Ugh, shut up, ba~ka." Lucy said, reaching to the refrigerator to get a glass of milk. "You should be sleeping. Shut up and sleep. I have another option. Get outta my house."

Natsu frowned at her. Lucy looked at Natsu. "Don't stare at me, idiot. Wait for a second." She then put down her glass of milk and went to her closet.

"Ehh? What the heck are you doing?!" he asked, suddenly.

"Shut up! Your loud!" Lucy hissed. She then threw Natsu a pillow and a blanket. "You're sleeping with nothing on the floor. Use it."

Natsu stared at her. "Sureee..." Natsu then laid his pillow down and laid Lucy's blanket on the floor. "There."

"Now sleep." Lucy said, bringing her cold milk to her bed. "Don't make any sudden moves or you're dead."

"I got it, I got it!' Natsu said falling down to his pillow and blanket. He opened up his blanket and began to sleep. Lucy had already laid the rest of her blankets and pillows to the others and accidently left them into cute couples such as Gray and Juvia, Levy and Gajeel, and Wendy and Romeo (i KNOW he didn't go here. LOL. He went around 3 not int he story.).

"Ugh... I'm dead cold... I even lent it to Natsu..." Lucy complained softly.

Natsu woke up, hearing his name and saw that Lucy had nothing. Only a pillow. He then recognized that the blanket he is using is Lucy's.

"Hey, you lent me your blanket. Wanna share? You have nothing but a pillow," Natsu said, with no expression.

Lucy sat up. "N-No thanks, idiot." Lucy said, looking toward the window.

"Come on, stop being such a blockhead and give me the true Lucy," Natsu complained throwing the blanket at Lucy.

"I hate you." Lucy said, frowning.

"I don't care. You're cold. Use it." He pushed the table back. He wanted Lucy to have the blanket but he didn't want to sleep in her bed.

"Sleep on the floor." he said.

"W-Why?!" she complained. "I'm still sick!"

"You're better already. If you just do what I say, you'll be even MORE better." Natsu said, frowning.

"Oh shut up." Lucy said. "Fine. I got it. Annoying ugly dummy." Lucy got up from her bed and laid next to Natsu. She could feel her heart beating the moment she got on the floor. She scooted further from him.

"What the heck? You're so far apart! This is a sleepover! Get used to it! I used to do it all the time!" he complained.

"We're not friends! I hate you so what's the point?!" she grumbled. They now faced back to back.

"You're right.." he said, sadly. "WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!" he laughed so hard.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. She covered her mouth. "Oh shoot... I yelled too loud... I think I woke up the others up..."

"Yeah... dummy." he smirked. "SHUT UP!" she hissed. Luckily no one woke up.

Everything then went silent. Then a few hours later until it was 6 AM everyone was fast asleep.

"Baka..." Lucy said in her sleep.

"Stupid... dummy..." Natsu said in his sleep.

And now... they were sleeping... near each other, and their lips almost touched.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Okaii~~~~XD I'm all finished with this chapter!**

**You like it?**

**Ehh... it was too long.. I know. LOL.**

**Favorite this story, follow, or review it!**

**I'm happy to read all reviews! Positive or not!**

**Thank you so much for waiting for the new chapter to come out!**

**I have exams soon and I seriously have to start preparing.**

**But I will try to hurry up and update monthly!**

**Thank you so much...**

**and..**

**Have a Fairy Tail ****Day! **( ´ ▽ ` )

~さくら


	13. Lucy's Consquences from Sabertooth

**CHAPTER 12: Lucy's Consquences from Sabertooth**

**LUCY POV**

_I got better thanks to those brats. If nobody had visited me, I would've died a long time ago! My wound is still there but if I get hit there, my wound will open. My fever's got down and I woke up later than those Fairy Brats._

_I think they are good people but the Voice insisted they are bad people. What the heck is wrong with the Fairy Tail!_

_I still decided I will never forgive them until I reached my goal for revenge!_

_I still hate them no matter what._

_Natsu... he's way stupid and weirder than everyone in my apartment... AT LEAST they actually came in knowing I was sick. Better than anything._

* * *

"Um... thanks... for everything..." I said, bowing. "And for Juvia and Gray's water spill on my floor." I glared at the both of them. "We're sorry... Juvia's at fault here.." Gray said, glaring.

"WHAAT?! GRAY SAMA! Sure, I'm water but your ice can melt also!" Juvia complained. "Don't blame it on me!"

The two bickering idiots babbled and comaplained and argued and everyone sweated.

"So loud in the morning... such loud and stupid stupid..." I complained softly. Juvia and Gray glared at me. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" they screamed.

I ignored both of them. "Well, thanks for taking care of me." I said with no expression on my face.

_What the heck?! Natsu's been staring at me for a pretty long time... _I thought.

"I fed you food in the morning so that should be enough," I said, quietly. I still had a weird looking frown on my face. "Hey, Fire Dude, you've been looking at me ever since you woke up. What's wrong? Speak up with you have a problem with me."

Natsu glared at me. "Oh my gosh, shut up. I have no problem with you," he said looking at a different direction.

I glared back. I sighed and waved. "Bye guys. I'm heading to pack up to Sabertooth. Now out."

Everyone sweated. "We're all out of your apartment..." they all said quietly.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU DON'T LIVE IN THIS APARTMENT!" I yelled angrily, not meaning seriously.

"Wait.. Matte."

It was Natsu.

"Hey... Natsu... you sure you want to ask this.?" Erza asked. Natsu nodded.

I looked at him curiously. He looked very serious. "Are you sure you want to stay in Sabertooth? Is that the guild you love?" Natsu asked. "Yes. I'm serious so I want your serious answer. Be honest."

I gripped into my hands. "I-I don't know... I could only think of revenge... and shut up..." I muttered. "Rouge and Sting made me happy. That's all, is it? I hate the master yet I respect him... I don't know why. I think I can't trust anyone anymore rather than my Celestial Spirits. Sayounara."

I walked into my room and closed the door and cried.

"Natsu... it hurt her.." Erza said. Wendy looked sad. "I have to talk to her." she said. "Me too! I'll-" Levy tried to go in but Erza blocked the door.

"I cannot allow this," Erza said.

"Hey, strong idiot. Why?" Gajeel asked.

"Let's leave her alone like this. It's hurting her. If we come in, we'll make it worse. Natsu... everyone. We're going into Fairy Tail. The rebuilt is finished." Erza walked out of the apartment with everyone with her but Natsu standing there. _Lucy..._ he thought.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**SABERTOOTH**

**12:00 PM**

"Lucy Heartfilia. You were sick when we needed you for the sacrifice. Now we are going to punish you." the ferious master said.

Lucy looked down. "Y-Yes Master..." Sting and Rouge were worried that they only visited Lucy once. They were afraid Lucy was going to kick their butts. "But don't worry. It's changed the week before the next year starts," the master said, getting a pack of cigarettes. "I'll take away your magic for a week. This is a warning. Otherwise, it's no magic for a month."

The master glared at Lucy who looked down. Lucy was too afraid to look up, but she did anyway. She slowly lifted up her head and saw his mean, fiercely, looking face straight at Lucy's face. He lifted his hand to gather up all of Lucy's magic power and placed it in a jar.

"Never do this again. Or there will be more consquences. Make another move, I'll destroy your precious magic. I can even beat you up." he stopped to smoke his cigarette. "Now get out of my sight, you filthy trash. You're despicable and low as a strongest mage in Sabertooth!"

He stood up and kicked her into the wall. Everyone gasped and wondered if she was okay. "Y-Yes... s-sir..." she stammered, gasping for air.

"Good. That's all over with." He walked out of everyone's sight to his office. "Lucy!" Rouge shouted, as the master got away. Lucy coughed up blood and everyone just stood there, worrying about her.

"D-Don't touch me..." she stammered. "Did you even realize what you done?!" she pushed his hand away and staggered away towards her home. _H-Her face.. was ferious and full of anger... _he thought. _She's seriously angry about us leaving her._

"Yo," Sting said the first thing he got in. "I saw Lucy in pain. Did master beat her up for the sacrifice project?"

Rouge nodded. "Let's leave her be."

* * *

"Hey! Mite, Mite!" (Mi-te means heyx2) a girl shouted. "Did you hear someone had a beating in Sabertooth?!"

Natsu was walking around town with Mirajane, Gray, Happy obviously, and Wendy. Erza had some other plans so she couldn't walk with Natsu and the others. "Someone had a beating in Sabertooth?!" a person the girl who was talking to asked. The little girl nodded.

"I think it was the new member that just got accepted!" she said excitedly. "She endured it and never fought back just like the others! I love her so much! But she's so mean! She hurt one of my friends once! She can't use magic for a week."

Natsu looked surprised. "N-Natsu?" Mirajane asked. "Please calm down..."

"H-How?" Natsu asked. "They are obviously talking about Lucy. She's been banned from magic for a week. Why must everything go wrong for her?!" Batsu was dead worried. "When will Lucy come back for us?"

Wendy patted Natsu on the back. "Don't worry, Natsu. She'll come back. All you have to so is believe in her and everything will be okay." Wendy smiled. "That brat better comes here quick before anything happens. " Gray stated. Mirajane smiled. "Wendy's right," she said, making her words flow.

Happy hit Natsu on the head. "Don't worry about a thing. Look, it's already a new year! We have 11 months left until the sacrifice of Lucy!" Happy shouted "You mean the destroyed event of Lucy's Sacrifice." Natsu said, smirking. Everyone smiled.

* * *

It was already nighttime. It is currently now... 7:00. They ate ramen together and Natsu was currently on his way home now. He was near the beautiful river where he fought Gray and Erza.

He smiled, but then noticed a little girl down the river. She looked small but kneeling down covering her face. Her blond hair was in curls and a cute blue bow held her hair as a half ponytail.

"Yo," he called out. He was curious of who that girl was.

She didn't hear at all.

Natsu went a little closer and said it a little louder. "Yo."

The little girl turned around (not her entire body. She twisted it to see who it was) and the appearance surprised Natsu.

"L-Lucy?" he stammered. She turned back to her crying position. "You saw it once. You saw it twice. I'm never letting you see my dirty face again."

He sat down next to her. "Why is your appearance so different?" he asked.

"I thought I would change my appearance a little more often. I tried curls and a big blue bow part of my half pigtails. I took part of a magazine." she sobbed.

He didn't know what to do. He helped Lucy with so many. He helped her, a little, because she refused to listen to him. But this time he had nothing on his mind. He didn't know what to do completely. At all.

"Look. I don't know what's going on but i think it's about that rumor," he said.

She slowly nodded.

"Yes.. it's true. I lost my magic for a week. That also goes for my sensing. I can't sense anyone anymore." she continued to sob louder.

Natsu felt sad all of the sudden. "Listen. I'll even say this again. Do you truly love Sabertooth?" he asked. Lucy hesitated. "Ah... um..."

"Be honest. Honest means true feelings out of you." Natsu said. He was serious.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I love..." she stuttered when she hit her word, love. "L-L..." she hesitated. She couldn't say it. She buried her face into her legs.

Natsu thought he took it too far. Before he could apologize, he heard her small voice cracking. "I..." she muttered, sobbing.

"I hate Sabertooth the most.."

Natsu looked surprised. "Then come back to us."

"No." she muttered. She shook her head, with her head in her legs. "I still haven't forgiven you. Besides, even if I did, Sabertooth needs me." she sobbed louder. "If I tried to leave Sabertooth, they would think I betrayed them and they would beat me up..."

True. Natsu knew that Sabertooth was going to beat her into pieces for leaving Sabertooth. After all, they need her for their sacrificing project..

"Look. You have to stand up for yourself." Natsu replied to her sobbing comment. "You can't just lay there. Well you really can't do anything anymore for a week, since your magic is gone."

"Shut up," she said. "You don't know any better about Sabertooth. Look, I hate Sabertooth... but I will not let anyone badmouth them!" she shouted. "I hate you more than anyone. More than Sabertooth. More than Fairy Tail. I despise you. I won't let you escape here on this Earth before I beat the sense out of you."

Lucy let her head up, her face puffy and red. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered into the night, but turning bright red from her tears.

"I like to see you try," Natsu said, sneering. Lucy looked like she wanted to beat him up. She lifted up her fist and got up and then realized something. "Oh... I can't get you... you're lucky... I have no magic powers anymore.." Lucy said, backing up.

She sat down and sighed. "This will be a long week. I'm considered the weakest mage in Sabertooth.."

Natsu frowned a bit. "Come on..."

"Shut up."

Lucy looked down. She looked like she wanted to cry. "Hey..."

"What?" Natsu asked, leaning down the ground.

Lucy laid down on the nice soft grass. "When will I ever get the freedom I need?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Natsu asked, slapping Lucy in the arm, but not hard.

Lucy slapped him back. "Sabertooth... has no life..." she answered, picking up a flower. "No happiness... no smiles... it's dead silent."

"So that's what Sabertooth is like?"

"There are a bunch of stupid losers drinking just like-"

"Cana?" he laughed.

"Shut up, idiot. I don't want to be reminded by a Fairy Loser's member."

Natsu glared. "You said you didn't want anyone to badmouth Sabertooth. You badmouthed my drinking friend! Sure, she drinks a lot of alcohol... but she's a _human_! She's part of my _family_!"

Lucy looked surprised by the word family. _Family... _she muttered to herself. _Family..._

"Gomenasai... but I still won't forgive you..." she whispered, making a frown.

Natsu glared and then smiled. "I like your stupid side." he said.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. Natsu laughed so hard. "WHAT PART OF ME IS STUPID?!" she asked. "HUH?! HUH?!"

Natsu laughed so hard he felt his stomach hurting in pain. "Everything!" he stuttered. He barely said the whole word since he was dead laughing on the ground.

Lucy kicked him in the face. She laughed and looked down. She sighed. "Sometimes I don't understand you." she said, groaning. She fell to the grass.

"Sometimes I don't understand _you_." he said. "Joining Sabertooth was pretty much a stupid thing to do."

"You're the stupid one." Lucy called out. "Remember how I got Fairy Tail's mark? You said Luigi." she got up and shouted, "JUST WHO THE HECK IS LUIGI?! I'M LUCY! I REMEMBERED YOUR NAME IN ONE DAY! IF I CAN, YOU CAN TOO!" she sighed and fell down.

Natsu smiled. "Yeah, I'm the stupid one alright." he said. He placed his arms under his head. "At least I didn't quit just because I didn't get much attention." Lucy sat up and slapped Natsu in the face. It wasn't that hard.

"Oh shut up," she said. "It's not that. I loved you but now that's over." she got up. "I'm going home, stupid. Don't chase after a girl who used to fell in love with you." Natsu felt like he wanted to punch her so much but he sighed and noticed something flying. He caught it.

"Here. Drink it when you get home." Lucy said. "What is this?" he asked.

"You'll figure it out when you drink it." Lucy said, smirking. "Oh, it may look bad due to the looks of it but it seriously is good." she turned around. "Bye then," and she walked away.

Natsu felt uneasy. He was curious of what the drink is but he was agitated by Lucy's drink. The drink looked disgusting like dirt but she said she drank it before. She said it may look bad but tastes good. He went to the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

"What kind of nasty drink is that?!" Gray asked the first thing Natsu walked in. "Welcome to the new Fairy Tail Guild!" Mirajane welcomed, smiling and waving with her right hand.

"Shut up, stripper boy," Natsu said, glaring at his worse enemy and ignoring Mirajane's welcome. "This is a drink Lucy gave me. She said she tried it before, it was good. Tasted like sweet lollipops and cupcakes." Natsu pushed him back.

"WHAT WAS THAT, SALAMANDER?!" Gray shouted. "YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

Then there, they fought.

Mirajane smiled. "Natsu, let me see the drink," she said. Natsu stopped fighting and gave her the drink. She smirked a little and when Natsu saw, he was confused. "Oh! It's those beautiful drinks! I love them!" Mirajane shouted, embracing the bottle.

"You tried it before?!" Natsu asked. Mirajane nodded. "Try it! Lucy wasn't lying by the way!"

Natsu shrugged and took off the cap. "It's a pretty smell.." Natsu said. Natsu began to gulp the entire thing. "WAIT! THE EFFECTS ARE-" Mirajane shouted. Before she could say it, he immediately fainted.

Mirajane laughed. "It works! I love Lucy! Playing a dirty trick on Natsu! I think he's turning drunk now! Plus I think he's under Lucy's power now!" Mirajane chuckled. "It's sold in the black markets! Sweet Devil Drink! That drink where the person controls the other person!"

Natsu heard. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Natsu felt like crying. "I HAVE TO BE UNDER LUCY'S CONTROL!?"

Mirajane, who was still smiling, nodded.

"I WILL GET YOU LUCY!" he screamed, where the whole world could hear.

* * *

**So did you have fun reading? Thank you!**

**This was the latest chapter I can update!**

**I'm a bit free and I already recorded all of**

**my dance videos! Okay! Thank you for**

**continuously**** supporting me! I really **

**appreciate it! Arigatou! Now please**

**wait for the next chapter! Ja~ne!**

**~Sakura**


	14. Lucy's Slave! Magic-Free Week!

**CHAPTER 13: Lucy's Slave!**

_This is where the bad words start! If kids are reading this, please make sure you have adult supervision! Thank you! 13 years old and up, you can continue reading and you don't need adult supervision!_

**LUCY'S** **POV**

_Natsu doesn't know I have complete control of Natsu now. I'm his master and he's my slave now. I just feel like laughing so much!_

_I'm just like Sabertooth. Playing dirty tricks on people!_

_Natsu hasn't even noticed yet!_

_Wait… I take that back, Natsu needed a chat with me. I wonder if he already knows? _

_If he did and yelled at me, oh my gosh, it will be like revenge. But less worse. I'm already planning the worse and omg._

_We're meeting at a Ice Cream Parlor that just recently opened. The tables outside have cut pretty white designed umbrellas with white fabric on the white perfect table._

_I feel like laughing soo much and it's only been like 9 hours. Oh! Wait! Natsu's almost here. I can see him... his ugly, disgusting, stupid, angry face on._

_AHAHAHAHAXDXDXD I'm going to laugh so hard... and I've only seen his face once today! Okay! Here he comes!_

* * *

"Hey..." Natsu said, growling under his breath. That was the first word and probably the first sentence he will say to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, hands resting on my chin and smiling, chuckling.

"WHY DID YOU TRICK ME?!" Natsu shouted. Everyone in the Ice Cream Parlor stared at the both of them.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy hissed. "You're too loud! People are here! You're causing a distraction!" Lucy pushed Natsu down with her hand.

"What the heck!" Natsu said. "Now. Why did you trick me into drinking the bottle? I AM COMPLETELY UNDER YOUR CONTROL!" Natsu shouted once more.

Lucy sighed. "It was funny alright? I just want to see your face when you realize I tricked you." Lucy was saddened. "But.. don't worry. It'll wear off until the next 5 years."

"THE NEXT FIVE YEARS?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Natsu screamed for help and Lucy tried to shut him up. "Stupid, you'd really believe a joke like that?!" Lucy laughed. "You're so lame!" Natsu blushed. "S-Shut up!"

Lucy laughed like there was no tomorrow. "It'll wear away for one week." she replied.

The waitress came up to her. "What would you like? Ice Cream or Yogurt? Drink?"

Lucy smiled at the waitress. "I would like one chocolate and a vanilla scoop with a cherry on top of the ice cream. This stupid bitch here doesn't want anything." Lucy laughed and Natsu shouted, "SHUT UP LUCY!"

"Don't mind her comment. I want strawberry yogurt, please," he said. The waitress nodded and nervously walked away from their sight.

"Baka. You scared her." Lucy said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked. "You're the one who did!"

"Oh shut up." Lucy said. "I suppose you have nothing to do today right?"

"Nope.." Natsu said. "I wish... I need to go on a job for my food!" Lucy took out her phone and flipped it open. After a few seconds she flipped it back, put it in her bag and glared at Natsu. "Okay, you idiot..."

"YOU" she pointed at Natsu. "are going to hang out with me for one week."

Natsu almost slammed the table and almost broke it in half. People stared at two two idiots.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy shouted, slamming the table. "DON'T SLAM THE TABLE SUDDENLY YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU SCARED ME!"

Natsu glared, huffed, and sat back down. "Fine, I'm sorry! This was a bit sudden. I thought you hated me."

Lucy sighed and sat back down. "Yes. That's true. I am dead bored. I just want to annoy you with my powers as much as possible." Lucy said, grinning.

This was clearly not a good sign.

They both got their ice cream and yogurt and after eating they went out for a walk.

"Do anything to me, I'll make sure I'll control you the way I want to." Lucy said, smirking.

"You are one evil nasty woman..." Natsu said, sighing.

"Sure, Sure, !" Lucy said. "Natsu, Sit."

Natsu immediately fell down to the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Natsu screamed. He began to curse to himself.

"What the heck was that?! I just fell..." he muttered.

"You're under my control," Lucy replied, taking a bite of her ice cream. "I can do whatever I want with you. When I say sit or something, I have to say your name in order to make it work. The effect will wear off in 5 years."

"5 YEEEARS!?" Natsu stammered and yelled. "I CANNOT BE UNDER YOUR STUPID CONTROL OVER 5 YEARS! ARE YOU DAMN CRAZY?!"

Lucy laughed deadly and so hard her stomach was hurting. "YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT!? WHAT A LAME PERSON!" she laughed so hard Natsu blushed. "I TOLD YOU AGAIN! YOU FELL FOR IT AGAIN!" Lucy laughed so hard and hit the table repeatedly.

"OH SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!" Natsu shouted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT!" Lucy stammered, due to her laughing. "IT ONLY LASTS FOR A WEEK SO.." Lucy couldn't finish her sentence and ended up laughing.

"A WEEK!? I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH YOU FOR A WEEK?!" Natsu screamed.

Lucy happily nodded. "That'll keep me company with my magic powers gone." Lucy smiled. "It's a good thing."

"NOT FOR ME!" Natsu continuously shouted.

Lucy laughed. "That's all I wanted to say. This is your free day so I'll just tell you about the.. thingy. Yeah. Tomorrow, you'll understand how tortuous I am. That'll also be part of my revenge." Lucy then covered her mouth. "Shoot... I blew it off..." she muttered.

"Anyway, bye!"

Lucy ran off, leaving Natsu's sight. Natsu then had the urge to beat someone up and spit fire in the air as his anger. "DAMN YOU, LUCY! MY WHOLE WEEK WITH A STUPID IDIOT!" He shouted.

* * *

**DAY 2**

"YOU SEE?! THAT STUPID BITCH WILL BE COMPANYING ME FOR A WHOLE WEEK TORTURING ME!" Natsu shouted, slamming the table. Mirajane sweated and smiled. "That's nice, Natsu! After all, you'll be getting to know her a bit! She's pretty nice!"

Natsu slammed the table again, this time, it split in half. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO FIND LUCY PRETTY NICE?!" Natsu raged into anger. Erza took a sip of her tea and hit Natsu on the head. Hard. "Shut up Natsu. She has no magic powers since Sabertooth took it away. Now just behave. If she does something wrong, I can always beat her up," she said.

Natsu was talking to Erza and Mirajane about Lucy's drink and how she was going to torture him for the rest of the week. Natsu raged in flames most of this day and Natsu was supposed to meet Lucy near a restaurant in less than an hour. Mirajane and Erza were pretty excited about it, seeing Lucy torturing Natsu in a "good way" after leaving this "dump".

"Where are you meeting?" Erza asked. "We're supposed to meet each other in tortuous in an hour so I have plenty of time to plan Lucy's death..." Natsu evilly chuckled and smiled with flames over him. "WHAT THE HECK, NATSU! YOU'RE SCARING WENDY!" someone shouted. Wendy was dead scared looking at him and looked like she was about to cry.

Natsu ignored their comment and began planning. "It's getting hot in here..." Cana mumbled.

"YO, STUPID, NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Natsu immediately recognized that voice and hid behind Mirajne's shop. "H-Help me... Mirajane... I'll do anything.." he whispered, into tears.

It was Lucy. When they saw, everyone were in battle position. Gray didn't know about Lucy's drink and Natsu so he just went up to Lucy and beat her up. "Ugh.." she muttered.

"GO FOR IT! BEAT THAT USELESS TRAITOR!" someone screamed. "Lu~cy! If you're looking for Na~tsu, he's be~hind me!" Mirajane sang.

Everyone froze. "Why the heck would she be looking for Natsu? Is she looking for a fight?!" the guild muttered some thoughts.

"Stupid idiots. Didn't you here? Natsu is my slave for a week. Since there is nothing you can do about it. I lost my powers so I really can't do anything except torture Natsu towards his death.." Lucy evilly smiled and chuckled (with flames coming out of her body). "DON'T BE LIKE NATSU!" Wendy shouted in tears.

Everyone muttered in silence. "Lucy! Natsu's behind my shop!" Mirajane called out.

Lucy was in gothic clothes, got up from the floor, and fluffed her skirt and her shirt. "Oh really?" she asked, walking up to Mirajane.

Lucy looked behind and saw Natsu's poor crying face. "STUPID BITCH!" Natsu hissed. "WHY DID YOU TELL HER I WAS BACK HERE?!"

Mirajane smiled. "She seems pretty nice for now! It's like a date!"

Lucy smacked Mirajane right in the face. "WE ARE NOT GOING ON A DATE!" Lucy screamed. "YEAH! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK OF THAT?!" Natsu screamed back.

"I HATE HIM HE'S A DEVIL HE'S THE WORST!"

"SHUT UP LUCY! I HATE YOU TOO!"

They both glared at each other.

Mirajane smiled. "My, My..." Mirajane then switched to her demon form. "Get the heck outta here if you're gonna fight..."

They nervously ran out of the guild. "Stupid Mira.." Natsu muttered under his breath.

* * *

"I need you to do something for me," Lucy said, sucking into a lollipop. "Why would I do a favor for a gothic, dumb person?" Natsu asked, staring up into the sky. Lucy tried to release the anger by beating him up but instead she forgot something. She sighed. "Natsu..." she said. Natsu looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Throw yourself from the sky to the ground." Natsu looked confused and was led up to the sky. "EEHHH?!" he screamed. Then he stopped and was thrown to the ground.

"Damn you, Lucy..." he stammered as he tried to get up. "You made me mad so this happened," Lucy said, taking her lollipop out. "You know my rules."

Natsu forgot about the drink he swallowed down 2 days ago. "Calm down, Calm down, animal," she said. "You only have 5 days left until everything wears off."

Natsu sighed and got up. He swept the dirt off his clothes. "You are such an evil woman..." he muttered. Lucy nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm going to torture you until you die and fall into Hell."

Natsu felt angry inside. "NOT UNTIL I HIT YOU WITH FIRE!" he shouted. Lucy sighed. "Natsu, cancel out the fire." Natsu's fire powers cancelled out. "WHAAT?!" Natsu shouted.

"Sit."

Natsu fell to the ground. "STUPID LUCY!"

Lucy smirked. "As long you don't insult me, I won't have to do these kinds of things." Lucy said. She flipped her hair in the back and walked. "Natsu, coming?"

Natsu glared. "Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

"I need you to win this." Lucy said, showing him a poster. Natsu stared at the poster. "A ramen eating CONTEST!? OF COURSE I WILL!" Natsu shouted. "Wait.. not for you Lucy, of course."

"Natsu, Sit."

Natsu fell down to the ground, as usual. "FUCK YOU!" Natsu screamed.

"I need you to win this. I need to pay my 70,000 jewels rent!" Lucy shouted. "Natsu, sit."

Natsu was in pain. "Do it, I won't have to say this anymore." Lucy hissed. She smiled. "Fine..." Natsu mumbled. "I'll do it... stupid asshole."

Lucy smiled and laughed. "Good boy!"

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A DOG!"

* * *

"YAAY! I WON! I WON! GIVE ME THE MEAT AS A REWARD!" Natsu shouted, without hesitation. "SHUT UP! I NEED THE MONEY!" Lucy screamed.

The manager gave Lucy the 200,000 jewels and Lucy happily hummed. Natsu munched into his meat. "That's all I needed you to do." Lucy said.

"STUPID!"

"Shut up, you got the meat you want, didn't you?" Lucy asked.

He stared at his meat. "True though.."

"There, now you have it. It's turning dark now. I'm leaving first." Lucy said, waving her hand goodbye as she walked away.

Natsu glared at her. "Evil Girl..." he muttered.

* * *

**DAY 3 **

"SHE USED ME JUST TO GET THE STUPID MONEY FOR HER APARTMENT RENT!" Natsu screamed, explaining his day to Mirajane.

"My, My!" she said, placing her right hand on her right cheek, and smiled. "She's funny! And cute!"

"HOW?!" he screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Erza screamed, throwing Cana's barrel of alcohol at Natsu.

"ERZA! HOW DARE YOU THROW MY BARREL AT THAT OLD SLAVE?!" Cana yelled at Erza, glaring at Erza.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Natsu screamed, fire shooting out of his mouth.

Cana ignored Natsu. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheels Armor. "YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

Cana stood up forcefully and gathered up her cards. "OH! IT'S SOO ON!"

Happy sweated. "Cana... she's an S-Class and you're on even on that level! You can't beat Erza-chan!"

Cana ran up to him and threw him across the roof and into the sky. "SHUT UP FILTHY CAT!"

"AHHHH!" screamed the sky flying cat. "HEY! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY HAPPY OR YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Natsu screamed, shooting flames out of his hands and his mouth. Everyone screamed. "SOMEONE CALM THESE THREE DOWN!" Levy screamed. "I CAN'T READ AT ALL!"

Gray tried to kill him but instead fainted due to Natsu's headbutt.

"THEY ARE GOING TO DESTROY THE GUILD! SOMEONE HELP US!' Juvia screamed, waking up the unconscious Gray.

Makarov was getting ready to scream but again, a familiar voice took his place.

"SHUT UP! WHERE'S MY STUPID DANG SLAVE?!"

Everyone froze.

"LUCY?!"

Lucy glared at everyone. "Where the heck is my little slave?" she rasped. She then laughed evilly and Natsu who hid behind Elfman, cried for help.

Everyone muttered. "WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN?! WHY DO YOU NEED NATSU AGAIN?!" one of the guild members shouted.

Lucy sighed in tiresome and annoyance. "I told you!

Everyone froze. Makarov coughed and fell. "LUCY?!"

"Oh, Makarov. I'm here to pick up Natsu. He's going to take a trip to Hell."

Makarov coughed the tea he was drinking earlier.

"WHAT THE BARNACLES?!" he sweated.

"Oh~~I found you~~cute Slave!" Lucy ran up to Elfman.

"OH SHIT. SHE FOUND ME!" Natsu cursed and ran away.

Lucy caught Natsu with her right hand and evilly chuckled. She then grabbed Natsu by the collar. "Let's go, my slave." Lucy said, again, evilly chuckling with flames everywhere. "LUCY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Wendy shouted, covering her face. "SCARY!"

* * *

"Let's go to a park! I packed lots of stuff that will make you choke to death!" Lucy said, holding up her basket of food.

Natsu felt irritated. "I feel like this is just wrong..." he mumbled.

Lucy glared at him. "Shut up, Slave. I can't live without magic so I'm here to torture you. Come on, it's only 5 days left until it lifts up. So shut up and be patient. It won't take that long."

"IT'S FIVE DAYS!"

Lucy sighed. "Come on, be patient, stupid slave."

* * *

As they reached to the park, they had a picnic. They two stupid people stayed silent. They were enemies after all.

"Man, why are you so awkward when we're together in this stupid mess?" Natsu groaned.

"Shut up, Natsu. You messed everything up. It's your fault and you're making it up." Lucy replied, grabbing a small sandwich from her basket. "You better be glad I packed up everything here and I'm sharing some of my food to you."

Natsu stared at the food. "Just what foods did you pack up?" he asked, glaring at the food basket.

"Why won't you just take a look then?" she muttered.

Natsu opened it up. The basket inside looked so neat. The sandwiches were in a circle and there were a pile of drinks next to each other. napkins were clean and beautifully designed. Cookies and other candies were in a cutesy and designed little bag. Chips were aside of them. Next to it was a pile of stuff such as frisbees, jump ropes and other things. "Why'd you bring fun and boring stuff?" he asked, pointing to them. "Today is a painless day, as long as you do what I say," she said, evilly smiling.

Natsu shrugged and frowned. "It sure will be a painless day.." he said, sarcastically. Lucy sighed and grabbed a sandwich out of the basket. "Stupid Slave, aren't you gonna eat it?" she asked, shaking it over his head. "Get it away from my face!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone turned to stare at them. "Fine, if that's how you feel, I won't hand over my food." Lucy said, turning to a side where she can't see his face.

Natsu felt bad for Lucy for once after leaving Fairy Tail. He took a sandwich and Lucy noticed and turned back. "Stupid Slave?" she said.

Natsu ate her sandwich. "I'll never know when I die from this amazing food." Natsu turned to her and smiled. "Your cooking rocks!"

Lucy blushed and turned away. "S-Shut up.." she muttered.

Natsu ate half of the sandwiches and gave the remaining to Lucy. "I'm taking all the candy and sweets and the cookies!" Natsu shouted out, grabbing all of the remaining food in the basket.

"HEY! GIVE THE COOKIES BACK TO ME!" Lucy shouted. But it was too late. There was one cookie left. "Awhh! Natsu! You bitch! You fucking stole all the cookies!" Lucy was a cookie lover, as well as a sweets lover. She loved candy so much she stole a bunch back then.

Natsu whined, "But I wanted the last cookie.." then they both argued and argued like a stupid couple. Natsu then realized something. "Wait, Lucy. I got an idea." Natsu cracked the cookie in half. "Here, stupid girl. I take half, you take half. We all happy now, right?"

Lucy stared coldly at the cookie. "Fine." Lucy bit off the cookie and drank her juice. "Why didn't I get the whole?" Lucy complained. "You took all of my cookies and there was the last one! You tore half of it also!" Lucy glared at Natsu. He did the same.

Lucy sighed. "I won't forgive you AGAIN." Lucy shouted when she got to the word AGAIN.

She took out a frisbee. "Let's play frisbee! The first person to get 10 points wins! Whoever loses, will suffer PAIN.

Natsu almost died. "WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Natsu screamed. "I will win anyway," she said, flipping her hair at the back. "No magic. If you use magic, I automatically win." Lucy said.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?! THAT'S NO FAIR!" he screamed. "SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted.

The bickering "couple" argued until 5 minutes later...

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready. You fail to catch it, I get a point," Lucy explained. "Shut up, I know already!" Natsu said, throwing the frisbee. Lucy caught it and threw it again.

They kept throwing it until they reached a score of 9-9. "BAKA! YOU'LL SUFFER MY PAIN!" Natsu shouted, excitedly. "BITCH! I'LL BE THE ONE TO WIN! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL THESE PAST FEW MONTHS!" Lucy shouted, throwing the frisbee as far and fast as she can.

"I WILL CATCH IT, JUST YOU WAIT MY LITTLE-"

The frisbee hit Natsu in the head. "WHAAT!? AT LEAST LET A MAN FINISH HIS SENTENCE!" he cried out. "DON'T YOU HIT ME YOU IDIOT!"

"No man who can't finish his sentence is not allowed to play frisbee with me. That man will lose. You are no man at all," Lucy said.

Natsu was pissed off. "DAMN YOU LUCY!" he shouted.

"Natsu, bury yourself like you're dead."

Natsu was immediately digging a hole for himself and hiding under there with a R.I.P grave on top of his. "R.I.P?!" Natsu screamed as he got up. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, BITCHHH!"

Lucy laughed evilly. "You will suffer my pain for the next week." Lucy said, laughing. "Okay, we're all done here. Day four will be here tomorrow, to suffer your life~~! XD"

Natsu banged his fist on the ground. "CURSE YOU, ASSHOLEE!" he cursed loudly.

* * *

**DAY 4**

"AND WE PLAYED FRISBEE AND WHEN WE GOT TO OUR FINAL ROUND, SHE FREAKING HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH THE STUPID DANG FRISBEE!" Natsu showed his forehead. "SEE?!"

Mirajane smiled. "My, My! You've been at it for 4 days already, telling me your day!" she said. "Erza! Care you join our conversation the next 3 days about Natsu's day?" Erza walked up to Natsu. "Natsu is already feeling pain from that brat? I never suspected Natsu to lose. This is interesting. I want to hear Natsu's horrible days." Erza rested her chin with her right hand and stared at Natsu. "So?" she said. "Go on."

Natsu glared and ignored her. "SHE KILLED ME AND-"

"NATSU!"

Lucy was there again at the door, waving evilly. "HIDE!" Natsu screamed, hiding behind Mirajane. "Mira, don't let me get found out-"

"Lu~cy! Natsu's behind me! Care if you get him now?"

Lucy smirked. "Shut up Mira. You know."

"My, My!" Mira smiled.

Natsu tried to run away but Lucy caught him. "Stupid. I can see you just fine. Even without my powers, I can still get you. Ba~ka."

"HEELP ME!" Natsu shouted, being dragged by Lucy. "Shut up!" Lucy snapped. "You have 3 days left! Quit whining and come with me! Now shut the hell up! Everyone else can follow me!"

* * *

"We're here." Lucy said, surprising Natsu surprised. "WOW~!" he screamed as he stripped off his clothes. Gray had already stripped off his clothes. "EWW! STUPID! DON'T STRIP IN FRONT OF THE ENTRANCE!" Natsu and Gray glared. "But we're almost at our turn! I wanna swim now!" they both said in unison.

"No! Shut up and be patient!" she scolded.

They (Wendy, Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Juvia, Romeo, Gajeel, Laxus, Happy, Lucy, and Makarov) took a 1 hour trip to a water park that just recently opened. "I'm not sure if I can trust you," Gajeel said, staring at Lucy. "Do anything strange and I'll kill you."

Lucy glared. "I have no magic powers, stupid." Lucy said, forcing Gajeel to remember by slapping his head. "HEEY!" he shouted.

Gray and Natsu raced through the ticket lines and into the waters. "HEY!" Lucy screamed. "What the hell? What's wrong with them?! Guys, you're paying for yourselves and Natsu."

They all nodded together. "BUT!" Laxus said. "I ain't paying for that bitch. Ain't no one's paying for his ticket."

Lucy sighed. "Fine. Mira you pay for Gray's and Natsu's ticket."

Mirajane nodded, smiling in sparkles. "Sure!"

* * *

After they had gotten their tickets, they ran straight into the water park. Then after a few minutes later, they saw Natsu and Gray in the pool racing each other.

Lucy put her foot into the foot and noticed something. _Wait... it's so cold! Wait... it turned hot... and.._

"HEEYYY!" Lucy shouted, hitting them in the heads. "YOU'RE MAKING THE POOL'S TEMPERATURE UNEVEN! CAN'T YOU JUST GO TO THE KIDDIE POOL AND DO IT?! IF NOT, DON'T USE YOUR FREAKING MAGIC IN THE POOL!"

Gray and Natsu apologized and quietly played. "Ugh.. such babies.." she grumbled.

"Well forget about them," Levy said. "Let's play in there, after we put out swimsuits on!"

Everyone stripped and Lucy looked pissed off. "WHAT THE HECK!? YOU ALREADY HAVE YOUR SWIMSUITS ON?! I never expected it but I have it on too."

Everyone else had fun and Lucy also had twice the fun.

"Down for a minute, Natsu."

So Natsu did. He tried to get back up but his body won't respond. "Damn you... Lucy.." he bubbled into the pool. Wendy stared at him. "Is he-"

Lucy glared. "He's alright. Look at his face!"

Wendy went to take a look. His face looked like it was just beaten up by someone. Wendy then quietly walked away. "I'll pretend I don't know you guys. I'll hang out with Levy."

All the girls were playing volleyball, while Lucy still tortured Natsu to his death, and the boys went on rides, Gajeel meaning.. had transportation sickness.

"I wanna try!" Levy shouted grabbing Juvia with her to the biggest ride. Levy and Juvia went and when they did, the others wanted to give it a shot. Lucy smirked. "Okay, stupid. You have transportation sickess. You will ride the biggest ride with me and the others."

Natsu gulped when he heard transportation sickness. "BETCH NO WAY I'M RIDING THAT!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, drown for 10 seconds."

He then was forced into the water to drown his face in for 10 seconds. "I told you. You are riding that." she said. She dragged him with the others.

When they got to the ride, they all rode separately. Since there was 13 people, 5 people rode each. Juvia, Gray, Laxus, Mirajane, and Makarov rode the ride. They were the first people to ride the biggest ride. Levy, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy, and Gajeel rode the ride together. The second! Now the three people were Natsu, Happy and Lucy. The last ones.

"Why do I have to ride with a devil here?" Natsu complained. "Natsu, sit." he fell to the ground.

"D-"

"SHUT UP! WE'RE NEXT!"

The three got on and when the ride began, the three screamed loudly.. well not really because you know Natsu...um.. yeahXD

When the ride was over, Natsu looked like shit. "Come on! The ride is over! Get up, stupid loser!" Lucy shouted at the sick person.

"I feel... dead.." Natsu said. "I.. I see pretty flowers... this is such a beautiful garden.

Happy slapped Natsu in the face. "DON'T DIE NATSU! ARE YOU DREAMING ABOUT HEAVEN?! DON'T DIE ON ME NATSU!"

Everyone else played until there was one hour left until the water park closes.

Makarov did naked disgusting poses (he even took off his swimsuit..) and Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray spouted their magic everywhere.

"Makarov! You do realize if you do that, we'll get fined for it!" Mirajane scolded. Makarov suddenly was surprised. "OH MY GOSH, YOUR RIGHT!" Before he could put back his swimsuit to avoid destruction, everything disappeared.

Lucy whispered to Mirajane. "I need my money for my rent. I'm pretending I don't know you guys." Lucy quietly but walked away quickly.

"Miss, where do I send the fine to?" a police officer asked, looking at Mirajane. She sweated and smiled. "Ehehehe..." she said in a cute voice.

* * *

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mirajane snapped in her demon form. Natsu and Gray were scared. "BUT.. MAKAROV.."

Mirajane glared at the both of them. "SHUT UP!" she flipped a table. (LOL.-)

"I WILL DEAL WITH HIM LATER. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?! WE'RE LOW ON MONEY HERE! FROM NOW ON YOU WILL GO ON JOBS! MANY TO FILL THE MONEY FOR THE FINE!"

Lucy on the other hand, was peacefully washing her hair to get the chlorine out of her hair. (yes she is taking a shower. AT HER HOUSE.)

Lucy sighed. "I did a lot of torturing there." she laughed. "2 days left... this is just not exciting.. I wish it was extended to a year I guess..." Lucy then washed the shampoo out of her hair. "Is this even considered magic?"

As soon as she finished showering she saw Loki and Plue. "Loki? Plue? I thought you couldn't come out! I have no magic!" she said, grabbing her phone.

"We both used our powers," Loki said holding Plue so Lucy could hold him. Lucy put down the phone and took Plue. She hugged him. "Hey... you don't have a cold hearted personality anymore. You keep seeing Fairy Tail when you know you hold a grudge against them.

"I know, I know. I'm just torturing them for a week," she said, falling down to her bed. "Well, do you truly love Fairy Tail?" he asked. Lucy hesitated on the question Loki had just asked. "What?" Lucy asked. Loki repeated, "Do you love Fairy Tail? You do not hold a grudge against them. You invited them to a water park of course."

Lucy then put down Plue so he could explore her room again, as always. She then sat on her bed and hugged the pillow tightly. "I don't know... I'm trapped in this world... no more like my heart." Lucy then squeezed the pillow as tight as she can and cried.

She wiped her tears away. "Come out anytime. I can't summon you until my magic-free week has been cancelled off.

Loki then nodded slowly. "I'll come out tomorrow night. Plue, we're going." Plue nodded, and waved goodbye. Lucy waved goodbye, smiling. "Night, Lucy," he said. "Night," she called back, and they disappeared in smoke.

She then turned off the lights and went to sleep. _I pray I will have a good life... I pray I will be freed from the darkness... _she thought, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**Thanks for readingg~~~XD Sorry, it's a realllyyyyy long chapterr! These were so fun to write and the next few days (actually on like day 5, day 6, and day 7), i will write each day separately now. Day 5, 6, and 7 will be important and will include lovey dovey and stuff importantt~~XD**

**Give me ideas on what places they should write. Ideas could go on the reviews part. Thanks!**

**I know I didn't have any Lisanna moments in here. I'll add them after Lucy's magic-free week and torture and pain. XDXD**

**Kayy byeee~**


	15. Magazine?

**CHAPTER 13- DAY 5: Magazine? **

There will still be bad words in here so yeah..

* * *

"I really have nothing to tell you since you were there but Lucy?" Natsu slammed the table. "SHE FREAKING KILLED ME!" Mirajane let out a little laugh. "That's nice, Natsu!"

"IT'S NOT NICE FOR A GIRL WHO USED HER WORDS TO PUT ME IN HELL!" he shouted.

"Where are you going?" Mirajane asked. "I mean for your date?"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Natsu flipped the table over. "It's a hangout where I will die." he sat back down.

"SHUT UP STUPID!" Gray shouted, punching Natsu in the stomach.

"HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME, STRIPPER!" Natsu screamed, punching Gray in the face.

They both fought and fought until Natsu heard, "Natsu, get run over a bus. Maybe a vehicle or something big like a train or plane."

He was whooshed to the streets and a car hit him.

"LUCY?!"

Everyone then was turned to the blonde haired girl, smirking. "Found him~~!" she then laughed evilly.

"Stupid.." she muttered.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Natsu grumbled. "I hate the magazine dude. Jason sucks."

"I'm not the only one needed here," Lucy grumbled. She pointed at him. "You're needed too."

Natsu looked surprised. "WHAT THE HECK AM I NEEDED FOR?!" Natsu shouted, complaining.

"Shut up," Lucy rasped. "We're walking in."

As they both walked in, they see a group of people. "HELLO?!" she yelled. Everyone turned to look at Lucy. Lucy frowned. "WHERE IS THE STUPID JASON?!" Everyone then noticed it was the Lucy Heartfilia part of Sabertooth. They all murmured. "What the heck?" Lucy mumbled. "Why are they all whispering to each other?"

Then a nice mature-like lady walked up to them. "Lucy and Natsu?" she asked. Lucy nodded. "Where is that stupid idiot?" The lady smiled. "He's in that room over there. I'll direct you there," Lucy, Natsu, and the lady walked there and when she opened up the door, they see 3 people. A man in the black suit, a lady in a formal pink dress, and there... Jason.

When Jason saw them, his eyes brighten up and yelled the word "COOL!" He ran up to them and shook their hands. "COOL COOL COOL! IT'S A GIRL AND NATSU!"

Lucy started to look pissed off. "YOU STILL DON'T KNOW ME AFTER YEARS?!" Lucy kicked him in the shins. Natsu grumbled something and Lucy stared at him, glaring. "You have something to say? Spit it out." Lucy rasped.

Natsu glared and shook his head slightly. "Nothing..." he whispered, cursing a few words.

"Sit." the black suit said. Lucy and Natsu sat down. "I am Director Hosanashi. Pleased to meet you. Sit down." They both sat and the director hissed at Jason to shut up and sit down like a mature adult. Unfortunately he couldn't and was sent outside for a minute while Lucy, Natsu, and Hosanashi talked about life? XD

After a minute, Jason was squealing in full hyper time and sat back in.

"So... let's start the interview now that Jason is back. Introduce yourselves in self-manner and a mature respect." Lucy got up and bowed.

"I'm Lucy Heartifilia. 17 years old. Celestial Mage and something that gathers all magic into one place and make it mine. Nice to meet you." Lucy said, without color on her face. She had no expression on her face.

Lucy then grabbed Natsu by his scarf up in the air and pushed his head down, making him get a headache. "Introduce." she sibilated. Natsu then stuttered a few words.

"I am Natsu Dragneel. I am a Fire Mage and I am enemies with Jason. I will kill Lucy in the future due to her annoying and-"

Lucy then threw him into the air and smacked him, making him fly into a wall. Lucy clapped her hands to wipe off the dirt, and smiled. "Shall we begin?"

They both opened their mouths. Jason uttered a word and screamed the word, "COOL!"

* * *

"So, Lucy Heartifilia.." Director Hanosashi began. "How did you learn your magic?"

Lucy made a small frown. "I learned it from my mother, who was a Celestial Mage. She died when I was young so I don't remember much."

Director Hanosashi gave an "ah" an stared at her. "What about the all magic?" he asked.

"I received the born power from Sabertooth."

Jason squealing with joy wrote everything in his notebook.

Director Hanosashi gave another "ah" and turned to Natsu. "How about you, Dragneel-san? Perhaps you'd like to share it with us?"

Natsu jumped up out of his chair, put his fist in the air ,and grinned. "My best master, Igneel-Senpai taught me it! But he disappeared 7 years ago.. so I'm looking for him right now!" he said, boldly.

Then Jason screamed the word "cool" and wrote it in his notebook.

Lucy just sat there, glaring. Director Hanosashi began to notice and chuckled. "You've been glaring alot lately ever since your arrival in Sabertooth. But never mind that, my dear. Let's start with the basic questions. Jason didn't review you, no?"

Lucy shook her head. "He didn't. I hate that guy." she promptly said. Jason's heart barely teared up a bit and Lucy turned.

Director Hanosashi then smiled. "Can you tell us about yourself? I will make sure Jason will write down all your information down. Otherwise he suffers punishment." Jason gave a small squeal, more of a terrified one. He gathered up his notebook and pencil in his hands and was in his writing position.

"Lucy Heartifilia. I'm 17 years old and I was a former member of that stupid Fairy Tail and became a new member of Sabertooth. I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard and I have full powers too. But that's gone now for the next 3 days so I have to endure it. I like all kinds of foods and many other things. I dislike... erm hate... Fairy Tail and Natsu, the stupid one next to me. Natsu, play dead."

Natsu then was on the floor unconscious for thirty seconds. "Because I can't use my powers anymore for the next 3 days, I am allowed to control someone, that is Natsu Dragneel, the stupid one on the floor. I made him drink this bottle, which actually lets me control Natsu for a week so I can torture him for the rest of the 3 days I have remaining..."

Lucy then smiled and grinned evilly and Natsu immediately woke up, in conscious. "HEY YOU! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Natsu bellowed. Lucy smacked Natsu in the head. "I am just showing them how I have control of you and how and why." Lucy explained. "Now shut the hell up and sleep. You're drunk. Natsu, sleep."

Natsu then slept on the floor (limit is 1 minute). "You can't go home because your drunk." she added. (WTF. I DUNNO WHY I ADDED IT TROLOLOLXDXDXD)

Everyone turned to stare at Natsu, then Lucy, then Director Hanosashi interrupted the silence with a cough. "Let's get this over with, shall we? Get that boy up, my dear?" Lucy then nodded, still glaring. She then kicked Natsu. Natsu suddenly woke up and glared at Lucy. "LUCY!" Natsu growled. Lucy ignored him and sat back down in her seat. "Let's get this over with? My questions?" she asked. Natsu sat back down as well.

"Let's begin with Lucy's. I asked Natsu's enough." Hanosashi said.

* * *

Director Hanosashi asked a whole bunch of questions, like a hundred and Jason's hand was starting to hurt like hell. Natsu walked around so he wouldn't get sleepy and he sat back down multiple of times.

Until Lucy got to the last question, she felt like she heard this multiple of times, like she answered it a whole bunch of times to people.

Lucy felt pain in her heart somehow and she shook on that question. She was startled when he had read the question.

Natsu turned to look at her. (he was sitting) "Lucy..?" then he realized this was the same question he asked her on the day he drank Lucy's poisoned controlling bottle.

_Do you truly love Sabertooth?_

_Do you truly love Sabertooth?_

_Do you truly love Sabertooth?_

Lucy had the question repeatedly in her mind.

"Ah.. umm..." Lucy muttered. _I usually answer without hesitation. I didn't even have to think about it. Why am I acting like this?_

_It's the question that's bothering her... _Natsu thought. _It's like everyone asking the same exact question. It's killing her..._

"In the previous questions, you weren't stuttering. There was no hesitation!" Director Hanosashi said, normally. "Why won't you answer without hesitation?"

Lucy shook her head. "I can answer it! Just shut up..."

Director Hanosashi understood her quite a bit. "Okay then.. now answer immediately or.."

Director Hanosashi smiled with a small frown on his face.

"It's that you don't truly love Sabertooth, eh, my dear?"

Lucy was surprised. "N-No... that's not it.." Lucy stuttered.

"Relax. I've been everywhere. I studied you. You quit Fairy Tail for a huge reason and joined Sabertooth, bringing them into your problem and Fairy Tail's... it's.."

"STOPP!"

Lucy slapped Director Hanosashi in the face. She covered her mouth with her 2 bare hands. "Ah.. um... YOU'RE WRONG! I LOVE SABERTOOTH.. WITH ALLL MY HEART! NOW SHUT UP, YOU..." she stuttered, never finishing her sentence. "Bastard.."

Jason stared at the awkward moment between them. Natsu pulled Lucy back, Lucy dropping to the floor. She covered her entire face and didn't want anyone to see her dirtied face.

"What is your true goal?" Director Hanosashi continued, smirking. "Natsu is the main person involved in it, eh? Oh wait, here's another question for you! What's your objective? Who are you facing? Why do you hate Fairy Tail so much? Wanna have sex with me? Why are you hating on Natsu? Is it true you used to love Natsu? What happened to that girl Lisanna? What are Sabertooth and Fairy Tail's true goals? Do you think you can accomplish your goals by hurting the ones you used to love? Why do you-"

* * *

Director Hanosashi was once again, slapped. Also, Lucy let in a little stab in his stomach. Her eyes were burning fire red and crystal clear tears dropped down to the Earth. "YAMETE!" she growled. "YAMETE!"

Natsu was planning on slapping him for hurting Lucy but Lucy took his place. Natsu never seen this before but he never expected Lucy to stab someone before in full anger.

**A.N. *yamete=stop **

Lucy's eyes were fierce and let out the blood from Director Hanosashi's body. "You don't even need to know. You're just a little kid. You don't know these kind of stuff... asshole. This interview..."

Lucy turned around and ran. "IS DONE! BITCH!"

"LUCY!" Natsu called out. Natsu turned to Hanosashi and glared. "Hurt her, again, you'll regret it." Natsu rasped under his breath, and walked out.

Jason stood there in silence. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, ASSHOLE!" Director Hanosashi growled. "CALL 911! TELL THEM TO HELP ME! TELL THEM TO ARREST THE LUCY HEARTIFILIA! SHE'S A CRIMINAL! SHE'S A CRIMINAL I TELL YA!" Jason then quickly fished out his cellphone and called 911. _I'll have her arrested. I'll put up a bounty of nine billion jewels if they can capture her. Just like One Piece..._

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted.

"LUCY!" a familiar voice called out.

Natsu turned around to see a blue flying cat calling out for Lucy's name.

"Happy!' Natsu shouted, no expression on his face.

"Natsu! Did you find Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Yeah! Did you?" Natsu asked. "Please tell me you did..."

Happy frowned and thought about something for a bit. After a minute, he looked back at him. "i think I saw Lucy running down when I was with Carla at a river. Lucy ran over Carla so I went to get her and when I did, I saw a girl that looks like her. I think that's Lucy... she was wearing a princess-like dress..."

Natsu was suddenly surprised. "THAT'S HER!" he exclaimed. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!"

Happy shook his head. "I don't know. She didn't look like she was heading home. She ran that way, but you shouldn't bother her, otherwise things would make the situation worse.." he shrugged. Natsu sighed deeply and sat back down.

"So how was the interview?" Happy asked. "Great for me but not for Lucy..." Natsu muttered. He scratched his hair. "The Director Hanosashi was nice but then became a little harsher by asking Lucy uncomfortable questions on purpose... Lucy went too far by stabbing him and slapping him twice in the face."

Happy gasped. "That isn't like Lucy! To just stab people! If she was angry, something MIGHT has been going around this past week."

Natsu shook his head. "I'll get her back in Fairy Tail..." he muttered. "I'll get her back to normal... Happy you with me?"

Happy nodded and smiled. "Forget what happened today! Let's put on our smiles!"

Natsu made a frown. "But... what if I remember it tomorrow?" Happy made a "mmm..." face and was surprised. "Yes! Just remember me! Me, Happy makes you smile and cheerful right? I'm your partner right?"

He nodded, grinning. "Thanks, Happy!" he cheerfully said, hugging Happy.

On the other hand, Lucy was not fully healed yet. She was hiding behind the bridge, focusing on Natsu and Happy's conversation.

_H-How can you smile after all that happened..? Lucy wondered. How can you smile after that bitch insulted me? I don't understand..._

"Hey!"

Lucy hadn't heard this voice in a long time. She turned around.

It was Lisanna... the girl who stole Natsu from her... but she didn't know of Lisanna's evil plans.

"What do you want?" Lucy muttered looking down the ground. "Shouldn't you be there comforting and playing with your boyfriend?"

Lisanna shook her head and smiled. She let the fake tears off her face. "We broke up. Now you can be with him!"

Lucy blushed and glared. "Stop lying, you stupid bitch. You stole him away from me. Anyway what the hell do you want?" she rasped.

Lisanna gasped. "How mean! I'm telling the truth! We truly broke up!"

Lucy felt uncomfortable but didn't feel anything strange from her. No evil aura just plain old Lisanna.

Lisanna smiled. "Oh dear, I just want to have a little chat with you. I want to talk to you. Girl troubles.. boy troubles... love troubles... any! Let's talk tomorrow at the amusement park! That's where you're going tomorrow with Natsu right?"

Lucy was surprised. "H-How'd you know I'd be there..?!" she asked, nervously. Lisanna prayed. "I'm here for you, my dear! I'm truly sorry for everything! I'll help you both of you two together!"

Lucy still didn't trust this kid. "I have plans with Natsu there. Don't bother us there..."

Lisanna chuckled. "I thought you'd say that!" Lisanna fished out 3 tickets of the amusement park and gladly handed them to Lucy. "Here you go, my dear! I'll keep this ticket!" Lisanna put the ticket in front of her lips and winked. "I'll be waiting for you at the ice cream parlor shop! Four o' clock exactly! I don't wanna stay there for too long, girlie. I'll wait for you until YOU come here!" Lisanna hugged Lucy and smiled.

"Well bye, bye! You better show up! I have something to talk to you about!" she shouted, winking and waved goodbye. _Oh shoot! Natsu must've heard me! I hear him coming this way! I'll hurry up and run away!_

"I thought I heard something...?" Natsu wondered off. "What's up, Natsu? You see something?" Happy asked. Natsu shook his head. "Nothing... I guess we should be heading home now. It's already sunset, almost night time. Let's go, Happy."

Happy nodded happily. "Okay!"

_What will happen tomorrow? I wonder where Lucy will take me? _

_I wonder when I get her back... not the only thing on my mind.._

_I wonder how long it's going to take for me to get her to fall in love..._

_with me..._

_forever.._

_and..._

_always..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! We're almost finished with Lucy controls of Natsu!**

**I'm so sorry this took like 3 weeks to update this... gomenn**

**but here it is! 君がいるから is the perfect song to listen to. LOL. I was listening to this**

**while I wrote this! It's so beautiful, like a beautiful ending!**

**Ja~ne! **

**See you in my next chapter!**

**~Sakura**


	16. Amusement Park, and Lisanna?

**CHAPTER 14- Amusement Park, Perhaps Amuse Lisanna with Little Chats?**

_Life isn't fair._

_I don't get what I deserve._

_They are busily buzzing into my heart and making these worse._

_Why did someone color my heart black?_

_Why did they pull me into the darkness?_

_Doushite?_

_Forget it..._

_wait..._

* * *

**DAY 6**

"I don't want to talk about it... after all the days she controlled me, she felt sincere and happy. Yesterday, I think it was a nightmare... a bad dream.. she was crying... she was insincere and unaware of her feelings.. she was depressed and ran away, and this day was the only one she felt dejected..." Natsu muttered, looking down his coffee. "Oh my... Lucy.." Mira whispered. "It was taking place at the Magazine Articles right? And the director insulted her? I find that very hard to believe. He was very kind to me when I first got in a magazine. I don't think the director didn't insult her... perhaps you've got the situation wrong? I'm sure-"

Natsu slammed the table with his fist. "NO!" he yelled, making the coffee spill. The hot coffee spilled over Natsu's arms. It was very indeed hot, but he ignored the pain.

"HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE! HE LOOKED THROUGH LUCY'S INFORMATION! HE ACTUALLY KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT HER! HE INSULTED HER SO JASON WOULD PUT THAT IN THE ARTICLE!"

* * *

A.N. Please note that Jason only listens to what the person being interviewed as to say. He doesn't listen to what anyone has to say. Director Hanosashi understood that so he forced the information out of Lucy that time.

* * *

Mirajane looked down. "I-I'm sorry.." she murmured. "I-I d-didn't mean to hurt y-your f-feelings... although I didn't know..."

Natsu calmed down. "Sorry for yelling... I'm supposed to meet Lucy-"

"Hey..."

* * *

Natsu turned around.

"You done? We're going."

It was Lucy. This time she was in a fluttering blue shining skirt with a long sleeved white formal shirt printed, "Lucy Heartifilia." Her blue cardigan was long to her ankles and yes it's see through. Her shoes were classy and stylish blue and her socks were white with laces in it. Part of her hair was placed into a half ponytail with a blue bow. She put a bit of makeup on and quite a bit of perfume.

"Oh... okay... let's go then.."

The guild was entirely silent and until they left, everyone chatted softly to ask what happened.

* * *

"Where are we going this time?" Natsu asked, happily.

It's already been 5 minutes and they've been walking silently next to each other. Natsu didn't want this moment to be awkward so he started a conversation.

Lucy kept walking and looked up. "Oh, what?" she asked. Natsu flicked his finger to Lucy's forehead. "I asked where are we going? Something amusing? And stop staring off into space. You usually kill me."

Lucy plopped down a bench. "Shut up. It's just yesterday.." Natsu felt deeply worried but instead he went to an ice cream stand. He then bought a chocolate ice cream and a strawberry ice cream. He walked back, seeing Lucy looking around where Natsu was.

Natsu sat next to Lucy. "Yo, Lucy!" Natsu said, smiling. "Here's your ice cream! You love chocolate right?" Natsu handed Lucy her chocolate ice cream and she began staring at it. "Hurry up, blockhead!" Natsu said, grinning. "Don't want your ice cream to melt don't you?" Lucy pouted at him but ended up eating most of it.

"Now, let's go!" Natsu shouted. "Where're we heading?" Lucy smiled a bit. _Is he the only brat who can cheer me up?_

"You'll find out, now shut up!" Lucy shouted, grinning. Natsu smirked. "She finally is back in her normal self..." he said to himself, smiling.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu screamed. "YOU KNOW-"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy commanded. "Natsu, sit down."

Natsu growled. "No, you are not going to take my fucking money, bitch."

Lucy sighed. "Sit, Natsu."

He fell in a hole.

"Stupid. I have the tickets already." she said. "Besides, during this 'date' you should be able to pay everything I want in here." Natsu climbed up.

Natsu was pissed off. "WE'RE NOT DATING, NOR THIS IS A DATE! I'M HERE BECAUSE I'M FORCED TOO!" Natsu yelled. "Natsu, sit." Lucy commanded,seeing Natsu fall in a hole. "Whoops. I didn't mean to throw you down the hole..!" Lucy said, laughing.

"Curse you..." Natsu stammered, trying to get up.

"Shut up!" Lucy ordered.

* * *

"You used my weakness for this trip..." he groaned. Lucy ignored him. "Let's go on rides!" When he groaned, he noticed a certain ride he wanted to go ever since he was little.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! THAT RIDE! I'VE BEEN MEANING TO GO ON THAT RIDE EVER SINCE I WAS LITTLE! BUT THEN I THREW UP AFTER THAT!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy stared at him as if he said something stupid. "You just said transportation was your weakness..?" Lucy said, glaring at him.

"WELL WHATEVER!" Natsu shouted. "I'M GOING THERE!"

As Natsu ran toward the ride, Lucy began to sigh and follow him. "Natsu, if you throw up, it's not my fault." Lucy said.

Natsu hit Lucy in the head. "Shut up. I only want to try out this ride!" Natsu said, getting in the ride. (yes they were the first in line. there's other people in the line, behind them of course) Lucy followed him in. "Natsu, hit yourself." Natsu hit himself hard in the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Natsu screamed. "That's what you get for hurting me." Lucy smirked. "Idiot."

Natsu sighed and put on his seatbelt to prevent from falling down. "Okay, YO WORKER WE'RE DONE!" The worker called to shut up and Natsu began to talk a little softer than before. "Dang, what's his problem?" Natsu complained. Lucy hit him in the head. "There are other people getting on, stupid!" Lucy rasped. "We're not the only ones wanting to ride this one."

As soon the ride began, Natsu already felt sick. Lucy laughed and pat him in the back. **Hard**.

When they got to the mountain part, they fell down and Natsu threw up a whole bunch on the way down. Lucy screamed and laughed while she rode down.

After the ride, Natsu was unconscious. "Jeez, why'd you ride it if you know you have motion sickness?" Lucy complained, as she dragged Natsu off the ride. The worker is now furious because of your throw up.."

Natsu didn't talk back. "Natsu, fall down a hole. You can find me, right? You'll know where I am if you recognize my scent."

Natsu fell down a hole and cursed Lucy to death. Lucy went to a funnel cake stand further away in the amusement park and she immediately forgot about something.

Lisanna...

Ice Cream Parlor...

"Here you go little miss!" the funnel cake worker said, with a smile. Lucy smiled. "Um... sorry! I don't need it anymore... I'm so sorry about that!" she ran away. The funnel cake worker looked confused.

* * *

Lucy checked the amusement park map. "Where is that ice cream parlor..." she muttered.

_Just what did she want to talk with me about...? _She kept running and tried to find the ice cream parlor.

* * *

"Where the fuck did she go...?!" he groaned. "I can't sense her anywhere, because of the transportation that just happened today..." he began to growl.

He kept running and running.

* * *

"Yes! I found it! It's 4:30... I made that kid wait.." Lucy muttered. She ran toward the ice cream parlor. "Where is that kid?" she complained. "There's so many people I can't find that stupid brat!" Lucy felt awkward standing around and decided to sit in a random seat until she heard a familiar voice. "Lucy-chan!"

Lucy looked around and noticed a short white-haired girl waving. "Lucy!" she called out. She was smiling. Lucy glared at her and walked toward her. "Hey!" Lisanna said, happily. "I'll order for you! What do you want? I'll pay!" Lisanna said, happily. Lucy felt awkward. "Um... Vanilla and Strawberry with cherries and sprinkles?" Lisanna nodded and called out for a waiter.

"My friend is here!" Lisanna said, cheerfully. "She wanted Vanilla and Strawberry with cherries and sprinkles! Care if you get her that?" The waiter bowed and nodded and walked off. Lisanna nodded cheerfully at Lucy and smiled. "So..." she began.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked, in a bored tone.

Lisanna smiled. "I just wanted to talk about boy troubles!" Lisanna said cheerfully. "I'll get you two together! Everything began with my fault, right? I took your love away from you! I'm so sorry!"

Lucy glared. "I don't trust you at all..." she said. "Seriously what do you want?!"

The waiter smiled and gave Lucy her ice cream. "Here you go miss! Have fun!

Lucy took a spoonful of her mixed Vanilla and Strawberry and put it in her mouth. Lisanna smiled and ate her ice cream. "I just wanted to say..."

Lisanna smiled. "How'd you manage to love Natsu?"

Lucy almost choked down her ice cream. "What?" she surprisingly said.

"I said, idiot, why do you love Natsu? What do you like about him?"

Lucy frowned. "It's did. It's the past now. I hate him. I do not want to talk about it." Lisanna grinned. "Sorry about that, but can you keep away from Natsu from now on? Especially when you hate him, controlling him like that? That's mean."

Lucy almost choked again. "What? I can control him however I like. It's not like I have a damn choice."

Lisanna sighed. "I love him, not you. There's a huge difference between you and me." she said. "Besides, I met him first. He agreed to be my husband."

Lucy frowned and laughed. "W-WHAT?!" Lisanna asked, angrily. Lucy laughed so hard, she sputtered the words out.

"I FIND THAT VERY HARD TO BELIEVE, MISSY!" Lucy shouted, laughing. She banged the table really hard, making people notice her. "NATSU, YOUR HUSBAND?!" she laughed so hard, she almost broke the table. Lisanna growled.

"I love Natsu, all right? Now shut up!" Lisanna rasped. Lucy stopped laughing and sighed, happily. "I'm glad I didn't regret coming here..." she said, smiling. "I enjoy laughing at your petty little jokes.."

Lisanna looked pissed off. "SHUT UP!" Lisanna shouted. Everyone grew silent and turned to them. Lucy sighed. "Okay, sorry, stupid. Fine, geez... what did you want?"

Lisanna took a bite of her ice cream and smiled. "I can say it again, if you like." Lisanna swallowed down her ice cream and glared at her. "Stay away from Natsu. I don't want you controlling him. Leave him alone. I don't want you two to end up together." Lucy ate her ice cream. "So what? It's not like I want to. I'm only controlling him until tomorrow, now shut up and be patient. You'll be with him later on. Quit whining like a little baby, stupid."

Lisanna sighed. "I thought I said, I'd talk about boy troubles. I'll say this. He doesn't like you. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Go find a different man. Stay away from my boyfriend or you'll regret it. Tomorrow.." Lisanna said.

"I'm going to mess around with him for tomorrow anyway," Lucy officially said. "Lucy, my dear. I can use my magic. You can't. That drink you made Natsu drink is the only one you have control on. You can't control me. I can always beat you up anytime. For now, I'm stronger than you..."

Lucy frowned. "I don't care. I can use my smart brain. I'll use Natsu as my shield. Other than that, I'll bring him to our fight. You see, Natsu wants me back, therefore, he sees me as his nakama. He loves his nakama."

_Good point._

"He considers you his nakama, Fairy Tail or different guild, obviously you're still in Fairy Tail."

_She doesn't know about me getting kicked out of Fairy Tail..? _Lisanna wondered. _She also doesn't know that Natsu and I stopped seeing each other. But she does know we broke up I think? I'm not sure..._

"So that, if you fought me, and Natsu passes by, he will beat your ass." Lucy said.

_Good Point... and she has no brain!_ she thought. She sweated.

"Think about the consequences before you start your act," Lucy said, getting up. "I'll leave the payment to you. Bye, Lisanna.."

Lucy formally walked away from the parlor. "They broke up, and Lisanna still wants that brat back? What is wrong with her?" she muttered. "Lucy!" she recognized the voice.

Natsu ran to her. "Where the hell have you been?!" Natsu shouted, panting. "Oh sorry," Lucy said. "Natsu, sit boy." He fell down to the floor. "One day left... I will miss my last torturing days with you... it was fun.." she said, sighing. "OH WELL THEN, I WILL CERTAINLY MISS THEM! HAH!" Natsu shouted, sarcastically. He got up and brushed dirt off his legs.

Lucy then went to many rides, loving them. She laughed, having Natsu sick on transportation.

They went to a whole bunch of rides, shot at stuffed animals so Natsu could give it to Lucy (unfortunately it was a lot!) and ate and the they both laughed and Lucy gave him commands afterwards.

"The Amusement Park will close at 7:00, or in specific terms, you have thirty minutes left. Please exit before it closes. Thank you," the buzzer said, and turning off it. Lucy and Natsu looked at the buzzer, and leaned against the wall.

"Ah, it is almost closing..." Lucy sighed. "I had so much fun.. I don't want it to close.."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah... it's been a good time.." Natsu shrugged, and stopped leaning. "Ah... we have thirty minutes left, right? Let's hurry up on the rides. What did we not ride yet?" Lucy sighed and looked around. Then she saw a certain ride she went when she was a little girl.

"That one..." Lucy pointed to the ride. "The Ferry Wheel..." Natsu looked and blushed. "Eh? What's wrong, little puppy? It's just a ferry wheel. It's not like a roller coaster. Hurry, let's go before it closes. It's a very long line."

_Ferris Wheels are meant for lovers! This is so not a date! _Natsu thought.

* * *

As soon they got to their turn, Natsu already felt sick but when Lucy dragged Natsu into the ferry, he felt better already. He didn't know why.. but for one thing, Lucy's hands were really warm..

Natsu sneezed. "Hey, you okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. "You idiot, don't worry about me," Natsu said, smirking. Lucy blushed and stood up. "S-SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled, and sat back down.

(The two sat across from each other) The two grew silent for 2 minutes, Natsu sick and Lucy commanding tricks on him, laughing, until the ferry wheel suddenly stopped. "Eh? What the heck? What's wrong?" Lucy muttered. Then a worker yelled out, "Um.. I'm so sorry! The ferris wheel suddenly stopped and it's broken! Um, people in it, please don't worry about it! Don't panic because the workers are coming to fix it! It'll take about an hour to come here and fix! Please stay calm!"

Natsu slumped into his seat. "Gee! Now? We're stuck here for an... hour..?" Natsu panicked. "WHY?!" Natsu screamed. "CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Lucy shouted, smacking Natsu in the head.

The two silently sat across from each other for minutes. _This is awkward.. _Natsu thought. _I better start a conversation to avoid an awkward conversation... _"Hey-" he stammered but he was interrupted.

"Ever since we met each other..." Lucy said, softly.

"Eh?" Natsu wondered. Lucy put her hand over her heart. "I felt really calm.. and happy.."

Natsu was confused. "Of course you were! You were smiling back then!"

"Yeah..." Lucy whispered. "When I walked into Fairy Tail... I thought I would never fit in... I thought I would never get in... but..." Lucy smiled. "You helped me fit in.. you brought me into a new world. You drove me over here... and gave me confidence.."

"Y-You drove me to places I never went before.. y-you helped me become friends with the scary S-Class Wizard.. Erza... and help me overcome that stripping boy, Gray, and you helped me be kind to Wendy... not really..." she whispered. Natsu didn't talk at all. _Why is she saying all of this? _he thought.

"I remember..." she continued. "I remember the mission I went with you... I remember the first mission I accepted and you came along... that's when I received another friend.. Virgo.. I remember the day Erza... Gray... Wendy.. Happy.. you.. and I formed the strongest team in Fairy Tail... I remember everything... I also remember..."

Lucy tightened her fist. "The day I fell in love with you. Natsu looked surprised. "You.."

Lucy nodded. "I still hate you.. I still won't forgive you for what you've done to me... I still hold a grudge on you..."

She walked up to Natsu and hugged him. "I will never forget those memories... no matter what... especially that time when I fell in love with you..." she was in tears. "Lucy.." he whispered.

Lucy immediately broke the hug and blushed. "S-Sorry..." she muttered. "But I still hate you."

Natsu stood up. "Natsu?" she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "H-Hey, Natsu! Let go! Let go!" Lucy struggled. Natsu didn't say anything.

"L-Let go! Let go you stupid bitch!" she shouted. She repeatedly shouted but she only let down her voice a bit. "Let go... you b-bitch.." she whispered, her voice already down. She put down her arms, giving up on trying to get out. "Look.." Natsu whispered. "I remember everything with you. Sure... I'm dumb... but me, that dumb idiot you keep calling me.." Natsu smiled. "Is going to save your life.."

Natsu stroked her hair and noticed her tears falling down. She looked up. "S-Shut up..." she mumbled. "Stop touching my hair.." he ignored her and continued to stroke her hair.

"I remember the day you entered Fairy Tail. I knew it was your dream to be in it. It was also true... you didn't want to make any mistakes on trying to make friends... it's okay if you make a mistake. Just fix it." Lucy leaned her head onto Natsu. "False... just false.." she muttered.

He ignored her. "Being a best friend is not a job. Don't worry about it." he said. "It's okay if you make a mistake. Just go back to it... if you can't, make it better. I remember your past... it was horrible. I know... you hate your dad... but... he thought it was the best for you.."

"True.. you should do what's best for you... but I want you to come back to us. If you hate me... that's okay... just come back to us... because we don't want you to fall behind us.."

"Shut up... that's your only reason.." she mumbled.

"No it isn't..." Natsu whispered. He stopped stroking her hair. "The other reason is.."

"I don't want to lose you..." Lucy was surprised.

_"The other reason is..."_

_he kissed me into my pure pink lips..._

_"I don't want to lose you..."_

"I love you... Lucy..." he said. Lucy blushed. _H-He... kissed me... he actually kissed me..._

Lucy's face was as red as Erza's hair. "N-Natsu..." she stammered.

Suddenly the ferris wheel started moving. They both broke the hug. "H-Hey.. it's moving..." Lucy stammered, worried about the kiss. "Oh... sorry.." Natsu said.

As they got off, they went out of the amusement park and Lucy smiled, blushing. "Um.. thanks... it was really fun..."

He chuckled and smiled. "Yeah! Sorry I got you a whole bunch of stuffed animals."

Lucy took a bunny out of her bag. "Yeah, it's alright... I like this a lot. The others, I like them too but this bunny, I love it so much."

As they waved goodbye and headed home, Lucy sat on her bed and her face was red and shook her head. "N-No! I hate Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. She shook her head to clean out her thoughts and slept.

_But I did have a good day.. I will hate Natsu.. but on the ferris wheel, why did I say all that crap?  
I know it was stupid of me... and.._

_he kissed me..._

she blushed so much, she felt sweaty and hot. She ended up ignoring it and threw her covers out of her bed.

_I wonder what's like tomorrow... it's ending tomorrow.. and next week.. that's when Valentines Day start... how will I face Natsu? Only 11 months left until my death arrives... goodbye... Kami-sama..._

_*Kami=God*_

* * *

**~THANK YOU FOR READING~**

**Sorry it took too long but yeah! Here it is! Love it?**

**Share this with your friends and write a review on**

**this story! Thank you so much for reading and for**

**so much support! I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**SAKURA**


	17. My Last Day

**CHAPTER 15- My Last Day**

* * *

**DAY 7 **

"I don't wanna talk about it... I did something I wasn't supposed to do..." Natsu mumbled, lying his head down onto the counter.

Mirajane shook him around. "Come~on! Let's hear it! What happened?! Where did you go?!" she was too curious and worried about him.

He got up slowly and his face was as red as red shiny cherries. "Eh?" Wendy looked at Natsu and poked him in the cheek. "Why's your face red? Are you sick? Is something wrong?"

He just realized it and screamed without knowing he did, "SHUT UP! I DIDN'T KISS ANYBODY!"

Everyone just stared at him. "What?" Wendy said, softly. She blushed. "You did **what**?"

Everyone muttered to each other and Natsu seriously was embarrassed and red all over. Erza walked up to him. "Okay, you will stand up there, and you will tell us what exactly happened yesterday. Now."

Natsu sighed in humiliation and told the guild about yesterday's 'date'.

* * *

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOLD UP A SECOND!" Erza shouted. "So you kissed Lucy without hesitation... you love her... we never knew that.."

Natsu blushed. "Shut up... she was crying and stuff. I just wanted to comfort her but I guess I took it too far.." everyone in the guild grew loud and some people whistled.

"You two will be a very good couple!" Wendy said, smiling. She was holding Romeo's hand. Natsu turned to stare at the holding hands and Wendy blushed, snatching her hand away. "We're going to a ball and such..." she stammered. "You.. know there is a ball coming up.." Wendy really didn't know and someone whistled. "Oh yeah! There's going to be a ball tonight! I bet Lucy's gonna take you there," Warren said.

"I think she's coming tonight.." Mirajane said, wondering. "For now on, you should try doing something in the meantime to keep yourself busy until Lucy picks you up."

Natsu mumbled some thoughts from his brain and began to walk out the door. "Come on, Happy. We're going."

Happy happily nodded and flew out the door. "Aye, sir!"

* * *

_She's actually not here... _he thought. _She didn't appear yet... and it's like seven pm right now... _he was actually feeling really excited to meet her but really embarrassed about the fact she will be his date. Just thinking about it made him blush harder.

Natsu walked into the Fairy Tail Guild and saw thousands of people gathering around Mira's shop. He ran towards the crazy crowd and notices the two certain people.

Lucy and Laxus.

They were both having a drinking contest. So far they clearly were drunk. Lucy just looks like she was about to faint. Laxus looks like Cana, the one who smiles after drinking barrels of them. Cana was screaming at the drunk girl and shouted, "DON'T GIVE UP! KEEP GOING!" while almost becoming too drunk.

"Give up, girly princess," Laxus said, smirking. "Might as well give up before you end up fainting before your royalty ball gown." Laxus hiccuped, and so does Lucy, with a slimy grin on her face. "Oh shut up, beiber girl," Lucy said, laughig and hiccuping. "It'll be all over with. I'll be taking my love home."

Laxus laughed. He looked like he was about to faint from his sake.

Lucy hiccuped. "Shut up, lazy ass. I'll win this time..." she slowly said, hiccuping several times. She laughed and drank. Everyone shouted and laughter and clapped their hands. "Come on, Luce! You can do it! Beat his ass!" Cana shouted over the crowd.

Laxus drank and when he was finished with his drink, he immediately fainted. "Laxus!" Evergreen screamed.

Lucy laughed. "Ahaha!" Lucy slapped her knees and smiled. "You lose, my dear. My money and my treasure will be in my apartment room. Use the window. You know where it is!" Lucy said, smiling. She got up and staggered away. "GO LUCY! HAVE A DRINKING CONTEST WITH ME LATER ON!" Cana shouted, smiling. "Let's go Natsu!" Lucy shouted, smiling like a drunk person. "Let's go..."

"EWWW!"

Lucy threw up with all alcohol and sake onto the ground forcefully. "Oh shit..." Lucy muttered. "Did I get any on my dress? This dress costed a fortune..."

Natsu patted her back. "Are you okay? Why did you make her drink!?"

Mirajane looked worried. "Well um... Laxus was just fighting Cana awhile ago before their contest about her drinking too much everyday. She was pissed off so she decided to have a contest.. until Lucy came in and said she'll take the contest."

Natsu "ohed" at her and looked at Lucy. "Nothing on your dress, Luce," Natsu said. "You okay?"

Lucy coughed. "I think I got all the sake and alcohol out of my system. Mira, take me to the bathroom?"

Mirajane nodded and guided her there.

Natsu waited and stared at Laxus. He also had threw up and swallowed some back in, which was disgusting.

Laxus stared at Natsu. "Man, help me out here?" Natsu got him up and he grinned. "Thanks," Laxus said, wiping sake off his face. "So... you like Lucy, huh?"

He glared and promptly said, "No."

Laxus laughed. "Stop chasing after girls like her, man! Aren't you dating Lisanna?"

_He doesn't know about it? _he thought.

Laxus grinned. "I'm not unconscious to be that drunk," he smirked and walked off.

As soon Lucy got down, they went to the ball and Lucy did commands on him, and told him she was half drunk so he could prevent her from falling.

"Hey..." Lucy muttered. "We're going to the ball, okay?"

Natsu looked at her. "Sure? Where ever you want..?" he looked confused.

"This reminds me of the ball Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy, you and I.." she said, smiling.

"I still hate you.. but I'm happy we're going... and just so you know.."

she pointed at Natsu.

"I'm not your date..." she blushed hard.

Natsu looked at her and grinned. "Oh... fine..."

he placed his hand on Lucy's head. "Will you be my date, miss Lucy?"

Lucy blushed madly and looked down. She wanted to push him onto the ground but she didn't have the energy to because she was embarrassed. "Um.. um... I.." she stammered. Natsu grinned. "S-S-S-S-Sure... N...N-Natsu.."

She didn't look at him. Natsu smirked. "Okay, girlie, now that all sake is out of your system, let's go! Can you run?"

Lucy nodded a bit. "But I'm in high-"

They rushed towards the huge castle. "H-Hey!" she shouted. "I can't run in high heels!"

He smiled. "Whatever!"

"Eh Eh!?"

* * *

They were at the huge castle and Natsu knocked the huge doors. The door was opened and came out a maid and a cutesy like fairy. "Guests of the ball?" the maid asked.

Natsu nodded. "We're here to dance!" he laughed and Lucy blushed. "Let me get Lucy all dollied up!" the fairy exclaimed, laughing. She dragged Lucy and she stammered off with the little fairy. "You're not wearing your suit!" the maid exclaimed.

"Come with me! I'll bring in some butlers to fix you up!"

Natsu looked confused and nodded slightly a bit.

* * *

The ball has now started.

Natsu and Lucy finally meet.

"You put makeup on?" Natsu asked.

"It's my first time so I'm not used to it, stupid," Lucy muttered.

Natsu smiled. "The ball began, Luce. Want to dance?" Lucy laughed and grinned. "You can't handle transportation, stupid!" she said, laughing. "Stupid!"

Natsu hit Lucy in the head. "Hey! What the heck was that for?!" Lucy said, glaring. He laughed. "Shut up, stupid princess. Let's go!" He grabbed Lucy's hands, making her blush in the color of Erza's hair.

Natsu ran to the dance floor with Lucy and danced. "Oh my gosh, you dance so terribly..." Lucy complained to Natsu. "Shut up," Natsu argued. "It hasn't been long ever since our last ball."

Lucy pouted but he was right. She couldn't argue back so she kept quiet. "Fine, you win, bitch. But I'm going to teach you again since you forgot everything."

* * *

"Wow, for a fire idiot like you, you can actually do it." Lucy said, smiling. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ACTUALLY?! YOU DON'T EVEN NEED THAT WORD IN THE FIRST PLACE ALSO, DON'T CALL ME FIRE IDIOT YOU CELESTIAL BITCH!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy smacked him onto the cheek. "Shut up! People can hear you!" she rasped. "Oh my gosh. Can't you keep quiet for a minute at least! Oh wait, you can't because you can't control your mouth!"

Natsu smacked her in the face. "Shut up!" he said, laughing. She pouted and just taught him how to do traditional dancing, until she saw a blue haired girl and a black haired boy holding hands.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried out. "Oh Lucy! You're here!" Wendy said, happily. "Look, look! Do you like my dress?" Wendy was wearing a green blue like dress and wore small high heels. Like always, she had pigtails on. Romeo had his black suit on with a red bow. He looks like he's been fixed up by the maids, as well as Wendy, which Lucy can easily see Wendy's lipstick and her pink blush. "Hey, Natsu-niisan," Romeo said, happily. "You're here with your date? I'm... Wendy's date for the ball..." This made her blush in embarrassment. "Shut up Romeo!" she cried. "It's too embarrassing!" Romeo smiled. "Sorry! It's really embarrassing for me too." Wendy grinned and looked up at Lucy.

"What's Natsu doing here? He said he wasn't going?" Wendy said, confusingly. "Lucy took me here..." Natsu said. "I didn't know where Lucy was going to take me." Lucy stood frozen. "Lucy-niichan?" Romeo said. He poked her.

Lucy glared at her. "Please don't say.. does that mean.."

"YO LUCY! NATSU!"

It was the Fairy Tail guild. "I never expected you to be here in such a place!" Mirajane said cheerfully. "Especially when it's Lucy's last day!"

Lucy frowned. "Shut up, Mira," she said, but she didn't mean it at all.

Mirajane smiled. "Well then, I'll be going now! Lucy, have fun with your date!" Gray smiled. "Yeah, fireblock head. Have fun."

Lucy's and Natsu's faces blushed madly. "SHUT UP MIRAJANE! GRAY, I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT!" they shouted in unison.

They sighed. "Well anyway, let's go." Lucy said. "We're going up to that magical floor thingy." Natsu grinned and ran down to it, grabbing her hand. "Let's go!"

"Eh?! Eh?!"

When they got onto the magical floors, Natsu already felt sick. "Idiot!" she snapped. "We haven't even started moving yet! The floors hasn't moved yet!"

He waved his hand. "Shut up.." and when Lucy took his hand, glared. "You gonna dance or not?" she asked, frowning. Natsu muttered some thoughts. "I forgot... how to dance.."

Lucy laughed. "Oh my gosh, stupid. Fine, I'll teach you... again."

As they danced and danced, Natsu finally got the hang of it, and when the magical floor moved, he was really sick. Lucy had so much fun forcing commands on him and Natsu got even worse. When the magical floor stopped and was slowly coming down, Lucy groaned a bit. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked. "Natsu... I have a headache..." she groaned. "Go get me food."

Natsu sighed and glared. He walked up to the food stands and had the feeling he should eat all the food. _I have to save some for Lucy too... _he thought. He gathered up some food and heard his name. "Natsu!"

It was Wendy. "Hi, Natsu! I saw you at the floors! You looked really sick, though you must had a lot of fun!" she said, happily. Natsu smiled. "From the transportation sickness, to commands, and dancing, true. I did have a lot of fun." he said, grinning.

She smiled. "Did she have fun too?" he smiled. "Yeah. How about Romeo? Your beautiful date~?" Her cheeks flushed in red and looked down, smiled a bit. "S-Sure... he had a lot of fun."

"Hey, you're twelve right? I think you're old enough to date Romeo now," Natsu smirked. "Romeo's one year older than you, and if you weren't trapped in a 7 year timeskip, you of course will be older than Romeo and you will never be able to date him!"

Wendy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "S-Shut up! What about Lucy then?!" Wendy complained to him.

"I'll get her sooner or later," Natsu said, walking away. "I'm taking all the foods to Lucy. Bye."

Natsu walked away.

"Wait.."

He turned around. Wendy looked like she was about to cry but smiled a bit.

"When you save Lucy, take care of her okay?" she asked.

He nodded grinned.

"Hey... do you truly love her? Because I don't understand a lot about these love stuff," she said.

Natsu hesitated and slightly nodded. "Yes.." he said softly.

"Lucy fell into the darkness and her heart had changed... even the color... she fell and we didn't help her get back on her feet in time.." she said, looking down. "We all tried to save her but we can't because Sabertooth's involved in this mess... they forced her down and made her feel bad of herself..."

Natsu stood there and listened to her. "I know..." he whispered.

Wendy smiled with tears in her face. "Save her!" she shouted. "Big brother!"

Romeo ran up to Wendy. "Hey, Wendy? Are you okay?" Wendy continued to smile. "I love you, big brother!" she shouted to Natsu. "And yes, I'm okay, Romeo! Hey... I have something to tell you, mind if I tell you tonight at nine pm?" Romeo nodded.

"What was that about? What did you talk about with Natsu-niichan?" he asked, wondering. "I'm somehow curious." he wiped Wendy's tears with his sleeves. "Don't cry, idiot." he said. "Smile!"

Wendy smiled, still with tears in her face. "I'm just talking about Lucy's and Natsu's future together~! Ehehe~!" she happily replied.

* * *

"BITCH YOU TOOK TOO LONG!" Lucy shouted. She was sitting on a couch upstairs, where there were only peaceful rooms upstairs when you needed a break or something like that. There were also party games like photo booths, cranes, and many other games, which of course you had to pay, also the expensive royalty food given upstairs. "Sorry, sorry, princess-san." he said, in a tired like way. "How's your headache?" Lucy groaned loudly. "I'm fine. Just give me the food."

Natsu gave Lucy the food. "Shit.. it's getting worse..." she muttered and took a glass of water from his hands. "It must be the sake I drank before I took off.."

He sighed. "Idiot. Do I have to worry about you? Come on, drink up a lot of water." She then did. When she finished her fifth bottle of water, she fell down to the couch and lied down. "Ugh... maybe I should rest." But she already felt better, but she didn't want the headache to come back again.

"Fine, let's not dance. Get your lazy ass up and let's play some games here." Lucy felt irritated of him but she got up anyway.

They had so much fun. They played games, and when Lucy wins a game (mostly every single game), she use commands on him. Even if he won, she still would use commands no matter what. Especially during a game, in fact Lucy did during a contest on snowboarding.

"Oh there's a photo booth!" Lucy shouted, surprisingly. "Kawaii!" she ran right inside. "Shit, it's all pink! Kawaii! You're not going in! For girls only!"

Natsu stood there. "Okay?" he slowly said. After a few seconds being in there, Lucy popped out. "Fine, you can come in," she said, pouting. "It's lonely without someone in. I don't want to look lonely and stupid in there."

He sighed again and walked in.

* * *

After ten million retakes, they finally got to a cute and cool one. "Wah!" she yelled out. "Kawaii! Referring to me of course. You're disgusting."

"Shut up," he said. "Pick a frame."

Lucy spent twenty minutes trying to pick one because all of the frames were adorable. "FINALLY!" he screamed. "You wanna doodle on it?" Lucy nodded. "Don't look." He came out of the photo booth because when she finishes, the photos will come out. This time, she didn't spend like an hour on it. She only wasted five seconds on it, and the pictures were down there. Natsu took out the pictures and was surprised. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?!" he yelled out. Lucy's doodling was written in rainbow and the doodling next to her is beautiful girl and next to his face was written ugly bitch. She drew a red mustache and drew a rainbow heart between them.

"Oh, that's yours. The rest is mine." Lucy said, taking Natsu's picture and ripping it apart from the pictures and kept the remaining photos. "YOU IDIOT!" he screamed.

* * *

*i suggest listening to Final Distance by Utada Hikaru (piano version or music box), Door by Kalafina, キミがくれたもの (kimi gakureta mono) by Kudo Shizuka, or Heaven by Ailee while reading this part~~it's okay if you dont want to listen to it while reading~~because it's not a choice~! But I highly suggest because it fits the mood over here!*

* * *

They went back to dancing and it was now almost twelve o' clock. (now 11:30) The ball was already over at 11:00 and everyone went home, first Fairy Tail waving goodbye. It took thirty minutes for them to walk from the ball to the beach because

"I have a half hour until this cancels out~!" Lucy said. "Too bad... I won't be able to torture you anymore..." she "faked" her crying and Natsu tried to calm her down until she laughed, tricking him. "Oh my gosh, shut up!" Natsu yelled out.

Lucy laughed and slowly stopped. She looked at the sky... "Kirei.." she whispered. "Pretty... hey Natsu... you think the sky's pretty right? The stars are really pretty!"

He grinned. "Yeah..' he said, trying to fit in the mood happening now.

"Hey..." she said.

"What?" he asked wondering.

"Did you know? Once a star cannot shine and lost... it falls down from the sky. It cannot be saved. It's like a small child... a small child losing its parents and its way. It cannot find its parents. the parents cannot be saved.. as well as the child because it lost its parents at a very young age and the wound will remain in its heart. It will never be saved. It will never be back to the way it was. It cannot go back to the past and change however he/she wants because that wound... that scar will remain... did you know that?"

He stood there. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm that star. I am lost. I can't find my way to my freedom. I fell down from the sky.. the darkness. The stars shine and stay there. I can't shine. I'm lost like a little child. I cannot change who I am... I cannot change what I want to change from the past. It's impossible... for me."

He didn't know what to say. "Lucy.."

"I want to be one of the stars..." she said softly.

She sat down and laid down, watching the stars. "I'm jealous of the stars... I'm jealous of the people who has such freedom than me..." she said. She smiled.

There was silence.

"Natsu?"

"Oh, gomen, gomen." He sat down. "It's 11:50."

"Oh. I will miss the days I tortured you with my commands... Natsu fall into the sand."

So he did. "I will certainly miss that..." he said, sarcastically. He groaned to got up. He sat next to Lucy and suddenly asked.

"Hey... do you know what love is?"

Lucy silently closed her eyes. "Why you asking? I don't know. I never fell in love before. You, that's just a coincidence. That wasn't love. That was hatred. Friendships end you know."

Natsu sighed. "I broke up with Lisanna."

There was silence, except the waves of the ocean.

"I don't care. Even if I did, I really don't care. Also, I thought she was wrong..."

_Who's she? _he thought. _Who is she referring she to? Who is she talking about?_

"Anyway, let's fight."

"Huh?"

"Let's fight!" Lucy repeated, louder.

"Why? You don't have your magic powers!"

"Shut up! Don't use your fire magic. I won't command you. Just fight me."

"Why?!"

"Because I said so! Just come at me! I want to test out my fighting skills from Sabertooth."

"Oh my gosh... now?"

"Yes! Now!"

"Okay here goes nothing.."

Natsu ran straight at her and when he was about to punch, she moved her head a little bit and punched Natsu in the stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu shouted. "THAT HURT!"

"Then that means I can at least fight now, without my celestial magic."

Natsu scratched his head. "What are you up to?"

"I'm thinking of quitting Sabertooth."

"Huh?!"

"You heard me. Not only that, I'm going to erase my magic and live like a normal girl."

Natsu got up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lucy sat up. "If I erase my magic, I can be released from Sabertooth. I can also live my life without becoming the sacrifice of Sabertooth."

He was dead confused. "W-Wait! What about Fairy Tail?! They will be scared to death!"

Lucy sighed and glared. "I still hate them. I'm going to have a magic-free life. I don't care less than those idiots."

Natsu frowned. "Don't give up on your magic-"

Suddenly a phone rang. Natsu wondered who it was but decided to forget about it. He drank sake (he didn't know he was drinking it by the way)

"Hello?" Lucy answered.

_"Hey it's me."_

"YOU STUPID! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I LOOKED FOR YOU EVER SINCE MORNING! I EVEN LOOKED IN THE AFTERNOON AND BEFORE 7:00 PM AND YOU?! UGH! YOU MISSED THE DAMN MEETING!"

Then Lucy finally calmed down and sighed. "Anyway, what do you want?"

_"It's 11:55 right? Master's expecting you in Sabertooth before midnight. It's okay if your late because he's damn tired from the meeting. Just be there before 12:05 in the morning. Got that?"_

"Okay then. You better be there or I will kill you. My magic's gonna come back so if you're not there and I get my magic back, you're just as dead as Natsu will be."

Natsu heard her. "SHUT UP BITCH!" he shouted. He fell down and drank some more.

Lucy ignored him. "Anyway, you got that?"

_"Yeah, sure. I'll be there. Sorry for everything I did. Bye."_

She hung up. "Who was that?" he asked. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Its none of your business." she said, getting up to leave. She brushed off sand from her back and legs. "I'm leaving now-"

"H-Hey!"

Natsu grabbed her arm and she tried to break free. "Hey! Get your hand off me!" she shouted, angrily. "Don't touch me!"

He grabbed her arm and hugged her. "N-Natsu...?!" she shouted. "What the f-"

"I know how you feel.." he said. "You've been lonely all this time... I'm sorry. But don't give away your magic to someone else. That's bullshit. You should keep it..."

Lucy was crying. "S-Shut up... you.. fucking bitch..." she stammered. "Did you drink sake? You must be drunk! You stole it from the ball party!"

**12:00 THE BELL RINGS...**

Natsu kissed Lucy in the lips. "No matter how long it takes, I'll get you back on your feet..." he said, smiling. He patted her on the head and walked off. He smiled and blushed. "I feel drunk.." he said loudly.

When he walked away out of sight where she couldn't see him anymore, she fell down to her knees and cried.

"N-Natsu.. you idiot.." she muttered. And realized her head hurts and she walked to Sabertooth. "Did you kiss me while you were dead drunk?"

* * *

_"Why did you let him kiss you?" _

"My body was frozen... I couldn't move.."

_"Idiot. When you get home, you will get pain. Wow, a week without talking to you, that's alot of pain. For me." _The voice chuckled.

"Shut up. I'm getting my magic back. Shut your mouth," she said.

* * *

"Now, Lucy Heartifilia... you will get your magic back.." the master said, pouring the magic all over her. "Changing plans means a month. You better not make the same mistakes. But don't worry. I forgive you..."

Lucy bowed. "Thank you master..." and she smiled. She walked to a yellowed hair guy near the doorway.

"Come on, Sting. Now tell me where the hell you been."

"I was with Rouge. Master let me off for today."

"Wow, he's actually nice."

"Yeah, as long you obey him, you get anything you want!"

".."

"Lucy?"

"Oh, sorry~! I'm heading home for today! Bye!"

"Um... bye Lucy.."

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT FOR?!" Natsu screamed, scratching his hair with his two hands. "WHY DID I KISS HER?!"

Mirajane smiled. "teehehe~~XD" she said. "You're so cute when your angry, thinking about Lucy!"

But then her face got serious. "Now that she has gotten her magic powers back... this will be a load of shit coming on.."

Erza walked up to Natsu. "True." she said. He turned around. "She is now turned from the weakest 'mage' in Sabertooth to the strongest mage in Sabertooth. We'll have to be careful because we'll never know when she'll attack us. She can have a change of heart during her magic-free week, but she's still evil. She can order Sabertooth to attack us anytime..."

Erza stood up. "So everyone stay alert from now on!" she shouted at the guild.

Everyone turned to her and muttered. "What?" they muttered.

"Lucy's gotten her magic powers back. Now when you hear anything from Sabertooth or their plans, don't hesitate to tell us, even if they threaten you not to tell anyone. Just tell us anyway, because, we will protect those who are threatened not to tell anyone!"

Everyone smiled, clapped, cheered, and shouted. "YOU GO ERZA!"

Natsu smiled. "Okay! Let's save Lucy!"

* * *

Lucy on the other hand, was crying in pain on her bed, after having Sting take her back home. "Why did they do this to me?" she muttered. She cried to sleep and fell asleep, having Loki stroke her hair. "Goodnight.. Lucy.." he said, smiling. "Loki..." she whispered in her sleep. "Gomen... save me..."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's such a long**

**chapter but thank you so**

**much for reading! Lucy's**

**magic-free week is now**

**over! Now~~next **

**chapter, we will have a **

**Valentines Day chapter!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**~Sakura~**


	18. Darkened Heart, Darkened World

CHAPTER** 16- Darkened Heart, Darkened World**

**~No bad words so continue on~**

"Ugh... I feel sick... maybe it's due to the sake I drank before and during the party..." Lucy muttered. "I have to get out of bed... it's ten. I have a meeting to go to.." she then heard something. "Loki? Virgo? Plue?" she said.

"Oh hey, Lucy! I'm cooking breakfast for you right now! Just please wait! I'm almost finished!" Loki said, smiling. "Ah, arigatou!" Lucy said, yawning. "Master, I helped out pick clothes and cleaned up the place. Plue just sat next to you I guess, punishment time?"

Lucy sweated. "Um.. no.. your fine... thanks guys!" she said, smiling. "I'm going to change into the clothes Virgo chose so don't walk into the bathroom!" Plue smiled, as well as Loki and Virgo. "We won't!" Virgo and Loki said in unison, and Plue raised his hand to let her know he understood.

As soon she finished changing, she smiled. "I'm done, Loki, Virgo, Plue!" Plue and Virgo had already went back to their world.

"Here's your food!" Loki said, placing the plate of rice and eggs down the table. "Wah! Thanks so much, Loki!" she cried, hugging him. She went to eat her food and happily munched down her food. "This is so good, Loki! You're a great cooker!" she said, after eating her fourth spoonful of rice and eggs.

Loki laughed. "Thanks!" he said, smiling. "I'm glad you like it!" She smiled but still tense about what happened last night. She thought about Natsu's kiss and when she did, she punched herself in the face. _Was he drunk? He was drinking that thing we had at the ball party. _Lucy shook her head.

Loki grinned. "I'm going back now so have fun at the meeting I guess," he said, waving and then left. Plue left also with Loki, leaving Virgo and Lucy alone. "I already gave you the clothes and I'll have Cancer come out to fix your hair now."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks," she said. Virgo disappeared and there, it was, Cancer.

After Cancer fixed her hair, Lucy went to the meeting and they talked about her sacrifice for their project. They also talked about their plans to once again, attack Fairy Tail. Sting and Rouge sat across from Lucy and decided to apologize. She could use her powers to beat them up.

After the meeting, she bowed, like every other member part of Sabertooth (after meetings, members all bow and leave) and walked out, and decided to go shopping for clothes and food, suddenly realizing the both of them following them.

"Why are you following me?!" she complained. "Go away. Shoo, little birds." Rouge looked down. "Look, I'm really sorry I only stopped by once while you were sick. Please forgive me.." Sting smirked. "Well whatever. I don't really care about what you think it's right or wrong." Sting walked away and Rouge apologized, and walked off with Sting.

She sighed and went back shopping. _Idiot, it's your fault for leaving me sick. You should leave me alone for now, _she thought.

When she got home, she placed down her stuff and fell on her bed. _Looks like you've changed. I don't want you to change. Those fairy idiots are losers and I don't want you loving them back. So I'm going to erase your memories. Other than that, I'll make sure you are a darkened woman._

Lucy then began to have an argument with the voice and minutes later she fainted. _It's too bad I can't burn all the pictures you took on your magic-free week. I'll just make you a woman who hates everything no matter what._

* * *

**~CAUTION Bad words~**

"And I did it again..." Natsu said, groaning. He had just finished explaining his day with his date and their date really late in the beach. "Beaches are a girls' dream dates and the perfect place for girls to have a date at! Especially magical balls!" Mirajane said, smiling. "That's a nice date~~! Let's be more careful now~because Sabertooth must have erased all her memories from her magic-free week."

Natsu "ohed" and took a glass of coke and drank from it. He went up to Erza and smiled. "Hey, wanna do a job now? It's been a week since we haven't been on a job, guys. After that, let's fight!"

Erza hesitated and smiled. "Sure! I'll make sure to tell Wendy and Gray that. Find a job and we'll pack up for tomorrow!"

"Happy! Let's pick a job together! You coming?" Happy ran towards Natsu and onto his head. "Aye, sir!"

As they picked a job, someone suddenly went into the Fairy Tail guild, looking beaten up.

She looked really familiar. She had curly hair at the bottom of her light blue hair and her light headband with flowers were in her hair and-

"LEVY!" Natsu shouted.

Levy couldn't move or talk. She could barely say any words.

"L-Levy!" Mirajane exclaimed. "C-C-Call the doctors! Bring her to the infirmary! Please! I don't care who! Just PLEASE carry her to the infirmary... because I can't TAKE IT!" Mirajane fell down and buried her face in tears.

Natsu raced to Levy. There was a pile of blood over her. She was seriously hurt. Natsu looked pissed off and couldn't cry at all. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU?! LEVY!" he shouted. Everyone murmured and someone tried to pick her up but it was too dangerous, either way, Natsu wouldn't let them near her.

"ANSWER ME LEVY! WHO DID THIS TO YOU! I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM! TELL ME WHO WAS THE BITCH WHO BEAT YOU UP!" he shouted. He couldn't control his anger. His body felt really hot and felt like he needed to punch someone.

"N-Natsu... M-Mira... e-everyone..." Levy stammered slowly and coughed. "LISTEN DON'T TALK!" Natsu shouted. "JUST TELL ME WHO!"

Levy mixed the tears and blood together. "E-Even if I t-told you... y-you wouldn't believe m-me..." she whispered, crying.

Natsu glared at her. "PLEASE! TELL ME! I KNOW YOU'RE HURT BUT I WILL AVENGE YOU!"

Levy cried. "She... she was wearing everything black. Her gothic lolita clothes... her inked hair with a half ponytail. B-But.. the only thing... that's different... is her face. I recognized her... even if her appearance was totally different... her face looks so familiar. Her eyes were chocolaty. It-"

"WHO IS IT! LET'S GET IT STRAIGHT TO THE POINT!" he yelled. "Please calm down!" Erza shouted. "We know you're hurt and angry about Levy but we need you to calm down!"_ Wait... did she say "she"? Even if it was a girl, or not, I possibly don't know someone who's like her... __  
_

Natsu huffed and sighed. He still was pissed off anyway. Levy nodded and sat up. "She was completely colored in black. Even her makeup was. It took me a long time to recognize who she wouldn't believe me but it was no other than..." (of course she's not turning into a black person^^)

"Lucy Heartilia..."

That name jumped and startled him. He couldn't say anything. It's like magic trapping his words. He stammered her name and was worried. "L-Lucy...?"

Levy coughed and cried. "S-Sorry... I-I know you w-want to punch me and s-say that it isn't t-true... but my predictions aren't fully t-true. I just think that was Lucy..."

He shook his head. Mirajane tried to get Levy to a chair and she staggered trying to get up and to a chair. "I-I'm so sorry..." she whispered. Natsu shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said. "But it's seriously something I can't believe. After a week of no magic... she starts doing this a day after that?!"

Everyone starts muttering. Everyone kept talking to each other about the incident. Mirajane cried. "Please, tell us what happened..." Levy shook her head. "I can't... or you'll get hurt... I can't tell anyone..." she sobbed in tears.

Mirajane shook her head, smiling, in tears. "It's okay. We will protect ourselves. Just tell us. Even if she's out to get us just because you told us what happened, we can always protect ourselves. Don't worry. We won't get hurt." Levy still didn't want them to get hurt but she ended up telling the story anyway.

* * *

**LEVY'S POV OF WHAT HAPPENED**

I just came back from shopping and I was being picked up by guys and realized they were wizards, so I couldn't move. This gothic lolita-like girl ran up to them and beat them up within a second.

"Ah.. um... thank you... Onee-chan.." I said, stuttering. "I was scared..." I cried a bit and smiled. "Thank you very much for saving me! I'll pay you back with the amount of money I have left from shopping. You need food or something?"

She glared. "Are you Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail?" she asked. I slowly nodded. "Are you a wizard from Fairy Tail or some other guild?" I smiled and picked up my shopping bags. "What's your name?"

The strange girl smirked, and smiled. "You're so mean, my dear. You don't know me?" I just stared at her. _Should I know her? I don't know any friends like her! _Then I recognized part of her voice. Not only that, I've seen her face. It looked so familiar. _I forgot... who's that girl?! Why won't she tell me her name?! Does she tend to keep her identity a secret? _

"Meanie..." the girl said, smiling, grabbing something out. It was a knife. I began to scream, and the commotion seemed to attract the curious people around them.

I felt so hurt. She beat me up so much I felt wounds over my body. When that was finished, she pulled my hair and she smiled.

"Poor you. You recognize me now? You don't seem to do anything, my dear. Maybe I should send you off flying this time..." she kicked me into the stomach, and I coughed out blood. I couldn't do anything. There were the city cops and tried to arrest the girl who beat me up. She smirked. "Wait. I'll escape soon anyway, you idiots. Lemme do something reaaaaal quick." she said.

She took out a knife. Its blade was pretty sharp to cut someone... wait!

She dug the knife into my body... wait. Through my body area I mean. Then she left a little hole around my heart area. I screamed in despair and sadness and pain. The girl twirled the knife around. "My playtime is over now. I gotta go now, my dear. We must meet again. But this time, I'll make sure to steal your life away. Until then. Goodbye."

She suddenly disappeared when flowers ran around her body. They twirled around her and suddenly disappeared.

I tried to get up, with help from citizens, and I told them I didn't need to go to the hospital, because I'll be fine. They even offered to take me to Fairy Tail but I refused. I slowly staggered away and to Fairy Tail. "I must tell them about this..." I said, coughing. My breathing was a little too hard. I could die soon! "I have to! They will bring it out of me anyway... whether or not I tell them."

* * *

**Reality-Normal POV **

Natsu looked like he wanted to punch someone so badly. But inside he felt like crying. "You stupid asshole!" he shouted to Levy. "There is NO way ON earth Lucy could've done such a thing. Even if she did, this isn't like her! She doesn't wear dark clothes and dye her hair in the ends of her hair! There's no fucking way she could've done that!"

"NATSU!" Erza snapped. He grew silent. He muttered a apology and Erza faced to Levy. "I understand. I'm sorry... we'll gather up some facts. Mira, bring her to the infirmary here."

Mirajane slowly nodded and carried her to the infirmary, having the whole guild entirely silent. Nobody talked. Nobody said a word. Natsu clenched his fists and felt regret and anger inside himself._ Why did I let Levy get hurt? That's not the only problem... was that seriously Lucy there? It's only been a day after her magic-free's last day and she's already acting like this... what the fuck as gotten into her!?_

Natsu sighed and to let the anger out. It seems he couldn't take it anymore. He kicked a broken glass of a fancy cup and shrugged his shoulders. He was still pretty upset of what Lucy did to Levy.. his nakama. He sighed and still had a frown on his face. He froze on his spot and said, "Let's go, Happy."

Happy, who froze in his spot, who was holding Carla's hands nodded slowly and slightly and slowly walked out, then running, catching up to Natsu. He did not say anything, as well as the guild, who stood silent. Even when they're gone, they did what they wanted to do. Picking jobs.. writing.. reading.. texting... in silence.

Yes. Every single day, one would walk in, and see everyone doing their business in silence, and not talking to one another, as if it were a new rule at Fairy Tail and like people were afraid to get punished if they did. Everyone may look silent, but they're depressed also. That even goes for Erza, Wendy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Carla.

Levy is still in the infirmary busily crying and dead scared of going outside and see thieves and most likely: Sabertooth.

It's the fifth day and Levy is finally released from the infirmary. When Levy got out, it was still silent.. one big silent guild.

When the guild saw Levy up there, smiling from the staircase. Everyone in the guild, was full in tears, laughed, smiled, and ran to Levy. Wendy was the first to hug, and everyone was terribly worried about her. Levy smiled alot and Fairy Tail was one big family now.

Then Natsu came into the guild and saw a group of people... Levy!

He raced towards her and hugged her. "Levy! Are you okay?!" he said, in tears. "I thought you were going to die! Despite in all the blood you lost 5 days ago! You have no idea how worried I was!" Levy smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure all of us while I'm there for 5 days straight. Gomen~!" she said, smiling, in huge tears.

He laughed. "I'm sorry too! Next time, I will really protect you! I couldn't protect you my little sister so I will protect you next time, and this time my entire family!"

Then a Fairy Tail wizard frowned. "Now, let's go do our business in Sabertooth. Lucy needs to pay for what she's done."

Natsu jumped up and said, "NO!"

Everyone was deep in silence. Some Fairy Tail wizards agreed with the wizard. Natsu shook his head. "No, we can't hurt Lucy... just because she hurt Levy. It's not her fault! Someone must have been controlling her! Yes! Someone's controlling her!"

Everyone muttered their thoughts and he gulped, trying to find the right answer in his mind. He looked at Levy, who looked surprisingly worried and looked like she wanted to say something. Gajeel drank, who sat pretty far away from where Levy was standing. "Don't take it all on Lucy, bastards," Gajeel said. "Take it all on Sabertooth. Besides, cut the crap. She's better. Just leave her alone for now."

Levy stood there, and smiled. "It's okay. As long I'm smiling and okay, nothing needs to be fixed anymore! Let's all enjoy happiness here! No fighting please!"

Suddenly the guild grew louder and screamed and ran towards to Sabertooth's guild. Levy was washed into the fairy crowd, who fell and suddenly was caught by Gajeel, having Levy in red tomatoes.

"I knew they won't listen. Let them be." Gajeel said. She was lifted down and played with her little fingers. "I don't want to.." she muttered. "I don't want to see them hurt..." she clenched her fists and ran out the door to stop the crowd."

He sighed and decided to follow her and protect her secretly (without having her notice him)

(when you read whats below, it's best to listen to fairy tail's main theme and then the intense one, sad ones, please listen to Kimi no Nosete. You don't have to do it tho.) ^_^

* * *

"Oh my, there is too much trouble... I can't even drink properly.." a Sabertooth woman said, licking her blood off her fingers. "I just have to wipe you out. No one invited you." she then tried to dig her claws into a Fairy Tail member. "Ai!" a fairy tail member yelled.

The whole fighting process was a mess. Even the guild place. Wine spilled into the floor, glass shattering and falling, tables breaking and falling apart, and Sabertooth was fighting Fairy Tail. This was definitely a bad time to start a fight, especially when Levy came back alive from the infirmary.

"Elfman! Now!" Evergreen called out. Elfman then tried to lay a punch on a Sabertooth Member, which was hit and thrown into the wall. Evergreen took off her glasses and then made people into stones whoever looked at her into the eye.

As soon as Levy ran into the guild, gasping for air, she was terrified. "Please... don't do this for me..." she said, softly. Everyone was still fighting. "Please don't do this for my sake... I'm better already, see...?" she tried to fake a smile but no one was ever listening. There was someone about to throw a punch into Levy but instead a certain someone took the punch and threw the person into a wall, blood coming out of his mouth and body.

"Gajeel!" she yelled. "What are you doing here?" Gajeel sighed. "You are one pesky little girl. You will never try to listen. Let them fight for you. Unless they are satisfied, stop them."

Levy looked back at the crowd fighting, and cried. "Gajeel... minna..." she muttered. He dragged her into an empty corner with no one around. "Stay here. I will fight too." he said. Levy nodded slowly and watched him run into this horrible mess.

Instantly... in a second, she saw a huge amount of fire throw out from the entrance. Some Sabertooth members cursed and ran near the entrance and bowed, sitting down. "Shit, it's her.." they muttered. Natsu, who had just finished off a person looked at the scared Sabers. "Why are they shaking in terror?" he wondered to himself.

The doors were badly burnt down, fell down to the floor, and the strange looking person had raised her foot into the guild.

The Sabertooth Master chuckled and smiled. "Oh, welcome back! You're already finished with the job, my dear friend? Or should I say, Lucy Heartifilia."

The Fairy Tail members suddenly forze by the name, "Lucy Heartifilia." Natsu froze as soon as he finished off a Sabertooth guy and stuttered the words, "L-Lucy...?"

The Sabertooth Master chuckled and smiled. "Oh, you're back already?" asked the Sabertooth Master.

Lucy looked seriously pissed off. TheSabertooth members who bowed all shouted in unison, "WELCOME BACK LUCY-DONO! HOW AS YOU JOB AT THE PARK AND THE VILLIAGE?! WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING TO EAT OR DRINK?!"

Lucy had the same outfit from five days ago when Levy was attacked by her. The only thing that is different is that she had cut her bangs and her very long hair was black and inked into long pigtails with dark blue highlights streaming through her hair. Her hair was full of shiny sparkles over her hair.

Lucy flipped her hair to the back and sighed in frustration. "UGH! I HATE THE JOB! The villagers paid me half the money because they gave away the money to the criminals in exchange for the hostages! UGHH! But I need the money!"

Lucy sighed in frustration and smiled. "Anyway my dear servants, bring me the usual, guys. I'l be in my room." Then Lucy noticed the frozen Fairy Tail members staring at her. Then she smirked. "Oh how dear of you to enter our fabulouse party! You wanna join in the fun?" she smiled but a Fairy Tail popped up and glared. "Dod you hurt Levy?" he asked.

She smirked. "And what if I did? She's fine. Is that all? Are we good? That's all you wanna ask? Listen you, I killed lots of people during my job especially 2 Fairy Tail wizards who were in my way when I was heading back from a job."

The Fairy Tail wizard glared. "I WILL AVENGE LEVY! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU FALL INTO HELL! GET OUT OF HERE!" he ran towards her with his lightning sword and suddenly everything went too bright.

_What the heck?! It's too bright! I can't see! Now I can't tell what's happening in here! _he thought.

In 10 seconds, the light had vanished and the Fairy tail wizards looked around seeing... a Fairy Tail wizard... stabbed... with his own sword.. the lightning sword. Everyone gasped and Lucy yawned. "I never had been this boring. More! Give me more fun!" she complained.

Levy was sad and couldn't take it. "N-No..." she muttered. "No.." then she screamed with all her voice, "ROY!"

Everyone cried and gasped at the stabbed wizard. "N-NO!" Levy shouted, in despair. She fell down onto her knees and buried her face into her hands.

Natsu looked down to Levy. "W-Why... you don't have to suffer this..." he whispered. He really felt sad for the stabbed wizard. "I can't... no.." he felt anger inside of him. He really wanted to punch someone. But that certain person he felt like punching was..

Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu couldn't control his fists. He couldn't bare to see his own Fairy Tail friend crying and one almost ready to die...

He made an evil eye, no, more of an evil look at Lucy for one second and furiously ran there as fast as a lion.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu shouted, throwing a fire punch at Lucy.

Lucy sighed. Suddenly light was thrown everywhere in the guild again. "Again!?" one of the Fairy Tail members shouted.

Natsu remembered, that the sword was hit into the fairy's heart. "I absolutely will not let this happen again! I don't care who you are!"

Lucy stopped his fire fist, the light disappearing from the guild.

Lucy went closer to his face. "Even if I were the Lucy Heartifilia?" Natsu widen his eyes and Lucy closed her eyes, the heavy bright light reappearing again.

Lucy smiled. "Let's see how strong you are these past few months.." she said, pushing a bit of force into Natsu's fire fist.

He couldn't see. He really couldn't see. "I can't see you!" he shouted. "Oh really?" she asked. "Try hearing my voice instead."

Natsu could feel her, of course, her soft hands were holding him up. "No way.." Natsu muttered. Lucy smirked. "This is too bright, right?" she asked. "I know right?"

He tried pushing himself to her a bit far and a bit harder. Lucy smiled, "tsk, tsk. You're fighting the wrong person. Fight someone smaller. Like a kid. You're a million years to early to try to defeat me. Get lost."

Natsu gasped for air. _Why can't I breathe?_

"I have the powers of a God. You can't defeat me. I'm not that weak, don't underestimate me."

The light began to grow brighter and brighter every each second. "Ugh.." he groaned. "C-Can't see..."

Then he felt like tiny punches and it's growing to become even bigger punches.

He felt pain inside. It's like something had stabbed into his heart. He felt like dying.

_I-It's not Lucy... Lucy isn't doing this... I know that..._ he thought, trying to take the hits like it's no big deal. _I can manage this. Just stop the punches.. ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The light roared and then slowly vanished, disappearing out of their sight. Everything was deep in silence. All there was left was loud and the slowed breathing in the living bodies of the wizards. The stabbed wizard, was being cured by Mirajane, with all the health supplies she had brought in, in case of defeated Fairy Tail wizards.

Everyone froze. The two certain people who were meant to be looked at, were Lucy... and Natsu.

Lucy had a straight face, or no expression, and on the other hand, Natsu.. who widen his eyes standing still...

She had done a technique (if you had watched One Piece on that episode where Zoro fights that warlord, i forgot his name but he's the world's best swordsman. Well you know how he cut? the X cut on Zoro's chest. That's how Lucy cut Natsu)

After a few seconds, blood splattered everywhere, causing him to fall down in despair and loss of victory.

_I can't believe I actually lost.. for the first time... especially to Lucy... _he thought as he fell down.

Everything was soundless. Nothing was heard, except hard breathing. "I can't..." Natsu whispered.

He said his last words before he could faint, "leave you here..."

He fainted. Lucy stared at him expressionless. "Stupid bastard.." she muttered, kicking the unconscious man. "Anyone wanna fight here? I'm glad to, especially making some blood out of you."

Everyone didn't say anything and Levy walked quietly to Natsu. Lucy watched her "best friend" Levy crouch down to Natsu, and cried. Levy looked back at her and smiled. "Please..." she said. "Please... don't hurt them... we will leave... so don't hurt anyone... especially my friends... and Fairy Tail... we will leave peacefully now..."

Levy picked up Natsu, and carried him out of the Sabertooth Guild. She looked at her and then to Fairy Tail. Everyone else slowly and quietly picked up their things and left.

Lucy called, "Levy." Everyone else began leaving and left, ignoring Lucy, in the other hand, Levy, turned around, looking at Lucy, in her teared up face. "What..?" she asked, softly. "You've gone too violent. Especially our party."

Lucy gave an evil eye. "Shut up." she said. "I'm in a bad mood. I'll be in my room."

* * *

**NEWS**

**LUCY HEARTIFILIA, A MAGE IN SABERTOOTH IS NOW NAMED THE LADY OF DARKNESS. THE REASON WHY SHE IS NAMED THE LADY OF DARKNESS IS BECAUSE FAIRY TAIL RECENTLY BROKE IN SABERTOOTH JUST A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO, WITNESSED BY A WOMAN WITH A BABY IN A CARRIAGE.**

**WHY? NO ONE DOESN'T KNOW THE ANSWER OF COURSE. WE WILL ASK FAIRY TAIL LATER ON AND MAYBE POST UP THE ANSWERS WHEN WE GET THEM. LUCY HEARTIFILA IS NAMED THE LADY OF DARKNESS BECAUSE SHE HAS WIPED OUT SABERTOOTH AND FAIRY TAIL IN ONE SHOT. NOT ONLY THAT TWO CERTAIN WIZARDS HAS BEEN BADLY BURNT, OR ELECTROCUTED.**

**A WIZARD NAMED ROY HAS BEEN STABBED IN THE HEART WITH HIS OWN SWORD, THE LIGHTNING BOLT AND WAS ELECTROCUTED. MIRAJANE, A FAMOUS FAIRY TAIL MODEL CLEANED HIS WOUNDS AND TRIED TO HEAL HIM WHILE THE WAR BETWEEN SABERTOOTH AND FAIRY TAIL WAS STILL GOING ON. HE'S WASN'T UNCONSCIOUS, BECAUSE HE'S A STRONG MAN. YOU ALL BETTER BE LUCKY, HE'S STILL LIVING!**

**ON THE OTHER HAND, A FIRE DRAGON SLAYER FROM FAIRY TAIL, NATSU DRAGNEEL TRIED TO GET REVENGE FOR ROY, THE ELECTROCUTED GUY WHO ALMOST DIED. HE TRIED TO THROW A FIRE PUNCH ON LUCY BUT SHE, HOWEVER FOR SOME REASON ACTUALLY MANAGED TO HOLD HIS PUNCH, FORCING THE FIRE TO DISAPPEAR FROM HIS FIST!  
**

**SUDDENLY A HUGE LIGHT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE, BLINDING EVERY HUMAN'S EYES IN THE GUILD, AND LUCY HAD JUST SOMEHOW FINISHED HIM OFF BY CUTTING HIM ON THE CHEST, LEAVING AN X ON HIM. WE EXAMINED THE SWORD, AND IT IS ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS SWORDS OF ALL, ANY SWORDSMAN COULD TRY TO GET. IT IS THE DEMON OF HELL SWORD. THE MOST DANGEROUS SWORD OF ALL. IT NEVER BREAKS, NOT EVEN A SCRATCH ON IT. ONE SLICE, YOU EITHER DIE OR YOU LEAVE A PERMANENT CUT, DETERMINING ON THE OWNER.**

**THE DEMON OF HELL SWORD PICKS ITS OWNER. NOT THE PERSON CHOOSES IT TO BE ITS OWNER. FOR SOME REASON, IT PICKED HER, AND SHE TOLD THE SWORD TO JUST LEAVE AN X ON HIS CHEST.**

**WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS? IF YOU SEE THE LADY OF DARKNESS, OR LUCY HEARTILIA, FORMER OF A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD, AND NOW A WIZARD AT SABERTOOTH, YOU MUST EITHER STAY FROZEN AND NOT EVEN LOOK AT HER INTO THE EYE, OR YOU FREEZE FOR 5 DAYS. OR YOU MUST STAY 10 METERS AWAY FROM HER. IF YOU STAY 10 METERS AWAY FROM HER, SHE WON'T HAVE A POSSIBILITY OF ANNIHILATING YOU. SO PROTECT YOUR KIDS AND KEEP AWAY FROM THE LADY OF DARKNESS BECAUSE SHE'S CHANGED COMPLETELY AND REALLY FAST!  
**

**RIGHT NOW FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS HAD JUST LEFT THE SABERTOOTH GUILD 10 MINUTES AGO, BADLY HURT AND LUCKILY A WIZARD CARRIED THEM BY GRAVITY! GOOD JOB! THE ONE WIZARD THAT IS MOST HURT IS NATSU DRAGNEEL AND WENDY MARVELL IS HEALING HIM RIGHT NOW IN THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD.**

**LET'S SEE IF THE BATTLE OF SABERTOOTH AND FAIRY TAIL IS REALLY OVER?**

**I AM NATALIE ROSE AND WE WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME. ****THIS HAS BEEN MAGNOLIA'S EXCITING NEWS. GOODBYE!**

* * *

**7 DAYS AFTER BREAKING IN SABERTOOTH. . .**

"Are you feeling better now?" Mirajane asked. "Y-Yeah..." Roy said, as he sipped into his tea. "Thanks for taking care of me. But don't worry about me. Go to Natsu. He hasn't woken up 7 days ago. He must've been badly hurt."

Mirajane smiled as she got back up from her chair "No problem, Roy! I must be going to Natsu now. Bye~!" She walked over to the infirmary. _I really do hope he's okay... _she thought.

When she got to the infirmary, she opened the door, surprising Wendy. "Kya!" she shrieked.

Mirajane smiled and said, "sorry did I scare you?" Wendy shook her head. "Nope~~i was just surprised. hehehe~~~"

She walked over to Wendy. "Did he wake up?" she asked. Wendy shook her head. "His injuries are serious and I already used up all my healing magic on him."

"Don't force yourself. You should take a break. Go on, I'll check on him."

She bowed. "Thanks!" Wendy said, getting up and out of the infirmary.

When she opened the door, the two heard mumbles. _It sounds so familiar... _they both thought. "Is it Natsu..?" Wendy wondered. When they heard more, they looked over to Natsu, who expectedly motioned in his sleep and rubbed his eyes.

"Natsu!" Mirajane cried out, being extremely cautious to him. "You finally woke up!" Wendy rushed over to him. "Natsu! Are you okay?"

He stopped rubbing his eyes, and saw Wendy and Mirajane by his side. "Looks like you finally managed to wake up.." Wendy said, smiling tearfully.

Natsu got up from his bed. "W-What happened..?" he mumbled.

"You've been sleeping for a week ever since we broke into Sabertooth's guild!" Mirajane shouted. She hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

Wendy smiled. "Well I must be going now. Natsu, want food? I'll bring it to you."

"Sure!" he smiled.

"I'll bring food too," Mirajane said getting up from her chair. "I'm going to go now. Have some rest after that. Even if your wounds are healing, its best to have some sleep too. Bye~!"

Natsu smiled and waved. "Kay, thanks!"

_What happened..?_

_Oh that's right... Lucy cut me with this weird looking sword. It had lots of blood in it. Especially before she even hit Roy with it... I bet Roy is okay so no worries. I'll find him later and ask if he's alright after the battle._

_I never knew I've been sleeping for a week now... I wonder what happened while I was asleep..?_

_Everyone's all healed up... I wonder how Levy's doing?_

_I hope everyone's doing okay because if they aren't, I'd regret it because the fact I didn't save them and protect them proves that I'm not worthy enough to be in Fairy Tail._

_. . . . ._

"Natsu!"

Natsu woke up from his daydreams and thoughts. "Oh yeah?"

It was Mirajane alone. "I've been calling your name five times now! Were you lost in your thoughts?"

Natsu smiled. "Sorry, maybe I was. Where's Wendy?"

She "ohed" on that sentence. "She's with Romeo now. Romeo wants to show her his fire magic. Showoff," she laughed and pushed the cart down with thousands of food in there. "Well okay then, itadakimasu!" he began shoving food in his mouth and when he's done, he was dead full.

"Thanks for the food!" he shouted out loud. Mirajane smiled. "Now go get some sleep. No food afterwards." She laughed.

Natsu then slept with the light off, creating a dark room.

_Please, God.. Please Kami-dono... please bring Lucy back and forgive her sins... if you want to punish someone.. punish me... bring me to hell instead of her. Instead of her suffering, let me suffer... please Kami-Dono... let me do whatever it takes for me to bring her back.. from the darkness.. and color her heart back.. Thanks God... thank you for listening to me... goodnight now.. Oyasumi..._

* * *

**OKAY! Sorry for this extremely long chapter.. but I hope you will bare with it.**

**Sorry for not updating until now. My cousins just came here last week and I never really had a chance to like write a chapter. I had so much **

**Guess what? I PASSED THE FREAKING STARR TESTXDXDXD YAAY! Although it was very indeed, very low. I passed my exams too but I have no PREAP **

**But thanks for all the support~~XD I might not be able to update alot because I'm watching One Piece, and yes. I'm too addicted. I'm like on episode 470. I want to finish all the episodes to the latest before school starts~~so yeah~~**

**Thanks for reading~~~!XD Byee~~see you in my next chapterr~~~**


	19. Wei Chang

**CHAPTER 17-Wei Chang**

* * *

If you remembered what you read on Chapter 15, Magazines, I think you'd understand this chapter~~just saying~~and if not, read chapter 15 again and come back to this chapter. Thanks~~XD

~~~Sakura~~~

p.s. the ideas of bounties give credit to my sister, who thought of them ^_^

* * *

It's official. They have actually put up the wanted poster of the Lucy Heartifilia. Director Hanosashi had actually put up the wanted poster up. Millions of copies increased one by one and now bounty hunters are also born.

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**LUCY HEARTIFILIA**

**BOUNTY- 557,000,000 JEWELS**

**BRING BACK LUCY'S HEAD, DEAD OR NOT AND YOU WILL GET YOUR JEWELS! (1000 BONUS IF YOU BRING HER BACK ALIVE! DEAD, YOU WIN THE 557 MILLION JEWELS BUT NO BONUS)**

* * *

There has never been a bounty hunter before and Lucy was the first person in Fiore to get a bounty. Not only that she's the first person to get a bounty that high, except there are three people with a higher bounty than her.

Lucy wasn't even a bit surprised about her bounty, except for Sabertooth. She didn't care... okay. Maybe she did. She liked bounties and she liked hers really high, even if her life was in danger of having a bounty over her head.

Fairy Tail, however, was extremely surprised and not happy. Mirajane just let her jaw wide open. She has seen other guys get bounties before, but she never even tried to believe the Lucy Heartifilia would get this much on her head. Exactly what did she do to get this much jewels on her head?!

Natsu was a bit afraid. _What if Lucy gets caught? What if she dies?! _Oh wait. Natsu just realized. She's pretty strong. She doesn't only have the Celestial Magic but that weird strong magic she has.

Natsu shrugged but slightly worried. "She won't get caught. She beat me before," he said, muttering.

"No! No matter how strong she is, there will be bounty hunters every where! Especially the guys with higher bounties than her!" Levy cried out. "She's my best friend! I'm not letting her get caught like this!"

Levy ran off but Erza caught her. "Levy. She'll be fine. Sabertooth is there to help them. After all they need her for the Sacrificing Project, well something we won't allow. We'll stop them somehow."

She smiled fake. "S-Sure..." she said, not convincing. She went back to reading, but still felt sad about Lucy.

Natsu walked out and the first thing they see is everyone looking for something. Natsu walked to a teen-like girl with pink headphones. "Excuse me, but are you looking for something?" he asked the girl, tapping on her shoulder.

The girl looked up. "Oh, I'm looking for this girl here. And no, it's not a something, stupid." She held up a poster.

Lucy Heartifilia.

"You know where to find her?" he shook his head, hesitant. "No, I'm sorry."

She looked like she wanted to kill him but went back to searching. _Everyone's actually searching for Lucy... I have to protect her!_

He ran around the city looking for her and there, he saw a strange girl fighting a couple of girls. "Stop! Bitches, I'm eating, quit fighting me! Man.." she sat down busily chowing down her cake. Suddenly he recognized her. "Hey, Lucy, is that you?"

She quickly turned around. "Looking for a fight? Sorry but I'm busy now." She went back to eating her cake. Then a guy ran up to her. "Lucy!" he shouted.

Lucy laid down her cake and glared at the guy. "Searching for a fight?" she growled. "She pushed the man without touching him."

_Whoa._

The man blacked out and Natsu stared at the girl. "Have you been doing this all day?" he asked. She nodded. "Man, people are persistent. Why'd you go through all the trouble to take my head? This is bullshit."

Natsu understood her, even though he didn't went through this before. "Well you should at least hide if you're tired of it. You know you can eat somewhere. You can easily get caught in an exposed place like this! By the way, don't worry, I don't plan to take your head."

She looked at him, glaring. "That last sentence feels like you really will take my head." He laughed. "Shut up, I'm going to sit with you." He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Ew, go away. You're going to spoil my food, go away, fly."

He stared at her. "Shut up. Don't call me a fly, bitch."

"You make such bad comebacks, Natsu.." she laughed.

"S-SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU THINK OF ONE?!" he felt his cheeks flushed along the way.

"Um, yes I can, fly. I can even think of one now but I'm busy eating here."

He sighed and gave up. He had nothing else to say.

"Oh I had this conversation with one of the people at Sabertooth yesterday. He was such a prissy bitch there and he interrupted my conversation with Rouge, Sting, and I."

"What the heck did that come from?"

"Shut up and just listen to me."

She sighed and smiled. She ended up laughing. Natsu looked at her confusingly. "I didn't even say anything yet.."

She nodded. "I know, I know!" she laughed. "Thinking of it and trying to explain it will make me laugh harder and harder! It was even funnier in person!" Natsu sighed. "Well I can imagine that." he said sarcastically.

"So we were talking about living and we just got yolo. Seriously, I think whoever made it was stupid. I forgot who made the word YOLO." Natsu wondered, "oh it's Drake."

She smiled. "And this guy came into our conversation and said that YOLO sucks so much. I kind of agree with him but then I always thought. Before that stupid Drake thought of YOLO, did anybody thought they could live as much as they want? So that guy laughed and said that he had Mario's lives, like 3 or 10 lives. So I said..." she laughed so hard. "I said it makes sense, since you're a pussy, which that had Sting, Rouge, and me cracking so hard. Everyone in Sabertooth stared at us and I yelled, 'YOU GOT BURNED OWN!' and the three of us cracked up loudly, and the guy tried to punch me because I pissed him off of what I said. Luckily he missed and I threw him into the floor before he laid a finger on me."

She laughed so hard she had everyone's attention and aimed for her. Sadly, she was still laughing and had no control and couldn't stop. It was all up to Natsu. He threw fire to all the hunters and they all burned down to the floor.

He sighed. "You're really laughing like a maniac. Calm down!"

"Shut up!" she laughed. She then slowly stopped laughing and her face turned into a frown. "You actually got a bounty from the rich stupid asshole." he said. She nodded. "It's all his fault. I've fought nonstop for days. I'm sick and tired of it."

He smiled. "That's what you get for stabbing him." he smirked.

"SHUT UP!" The both laughed and smiled. "I wonder how long this will keep up.." she wondered (yes, out loud). "Dude, you're bounty's high. Obviously they're gonna come after you." Lucy nodded slightly.

"WAIT! WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU?!" Lucy screamed. "I'M LEAVING BYE!"

"WAIT! I STILL HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!"

Once she left, Natsu already felt lonely. "I just.. forget it..."

He got up and went home. _I'll tell you in a week! It's not that far away!_

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

"You're serious..."

"What the hell.."

"Yes! Shut up!"

Sting, Rouge, and I were discussing about how I should model for magazines and be in commercials. I was a bit of a wannabe and a showoff so I thought I should become a model.

I wanted to show off so my dream (ever since I was a little girl) was to become a fashionable, beautiful model in those magazines the other models she loved were in.

"I am aiming to become a model. Not only a mage in Sabertooth. I want to try becoming a model!"

Sting glared. "Oh yes, you're a beautiful model," he said, sarcastically. "Models have to have a slim and a sexy body and a beautiful face, unlike a certain person."

I can tell he really hates me.

"SHUT UP!" I smacked Sting hard in the head. "Don't all go sarcastic with me! Leave me alone!" Of course, I obviously hate Sting, but we're on the same team and we like each other as friends, of course. Rouge's my friend too, unlike Sting, we never fought.

"You do realize there are bounty hunters in here?" Rouge said.

"I have magic?" I said, as if he said something stupid.

Sting left. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get food."

I waved at him and looked at Rouge. "I'm going to the studio."

"Modeling jobs?"

I nodded. "Where else would I be going to? Don't worry, I'll fight off the bounty hunters." I walked out the doors.

Rouge stared at her. "Hey, Love Rival, when you confessin'? You realize she's mine until I confess to her."

Sting smirked and walked to him, with food in his mouth. "Heh, shut up. She'll be mine in a week."

Rouge smiled. "She hates you because of your personality. It's obviously she doesn't want you."

"Let's see about that."

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"In 5 minutes, I already have about 200 beaten up..." Lucy blew her hands and brushed off dirt. "Quit the act guys," she said, her voice sounding like she's complaining and whining at the same time. "Please, you can't beat me. What makes you think I'll be turned into the police that easily? If I've beaten almost half of your bounty idiots, of course, you're no match for me. Get stronger and I'll try considering fighting you."

She walked off, sighing and flipped her hair at the back.

"What the hell..." she thought. "I expected strong ones. I don't want to fight dirty, little weaklings like those... I'm tired of them. This is seriously getting boring...'"

As she walked, she heard a voice.

"Yo, what's up girl?"

She turned around and made a frown. "What the hell do you want? I'm in a bad mood."

"You dunno me?" he walked and smiled, which looked more like drooling.

She shook her head. "What the hell's with you? Have you been drinking?!" she asked, annoyingly, knowing the answer's was right in front of her.

He took a big sip from his beer. "I drink. When I drink, I get stronger."

"Heh?" Lucy looked a bit interested. "Who are you?"

"It seems you don't know me.." he said, drinking. "My name is Wei Chang and I'm 20, a bit older than you. I'm a mage."

Lucy frowned. "Despite the name, are you Chinese?"

He nodded. "Then why are you in Japan?"

"Because I'm here to hunt for bounties lower than me. I heard that most mages with crazy bounties are in Japan."

She seemed a bit surprised and smirked. "Good. You're looking for the right girl here. Look, I have enough of these stupid bounty hunters and they don't even have any mage powers oh my gosh. I've enough of this. Now that you're here. You're making this trip exciting." She grabbed her sword out of her cleavage and licked the blade. "Let's get this party started."

"Wait first, your bounty?" she asked. "If your bounty is lower than mine, I have no time for weaklings."

He smirked. "I have the highest bounty out of everyone in the world. I have 999,394,481 Jewels on my head."

She was really surprised. "Mine is 557,000,000 Jewels. You made me surprised." she evilly chuckled. "Yes, this will get exciting... nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartifilia. I'm in Sabertooth Guild. Aiming to become world's best mage on Earth."

"I'm Wei Chang. I'm in Japan temporarily until next week but I'm in Twilight 13. Don't steal my dream won't cha my dear?"

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER... (5:34)**

"WHOA WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED OVER HERE?!" A group of people was dead scared and was full with fear.

"Shut up! I need to hear and move the fuck out-of-the-way!"

People were crawling, standing, and arguing to each other. Obviously they were looking at something... or someone.

"Heh? Natsu! Mite, mite! There's a group of people over there! Let's see what is happening!" Happy said, cheerfully.

Natsu's mouth watered. "Must be food! Maybe an eating contest! Let's go, let's go!" he skipped in happiness, food in his mouth.

"Hey, what's happening?!" he asked, cheerfully to an old woman with a purse. "Is it food?!"

Suddenly the old woman smacked him with her purse. "Shut up, young man! I'm watching! We all expect a good one so shut up!" she turned back and screamed at the people and yelling to get out of her way.

He puckered his lips and frowned. "What's with that woman?" he said, muttering. "Happy, lend me a hand?"

Happy nodded cheerfully. "He picked up him and dragged him to the place where everyone's fighting to see. When he could fully see what was happening, he left his jaw open and did nothing but stare at the horrific scene he's looking at right at this moment.

Lucy and a strange man were fighting each other. _Who is she fighting..? He looks so familiar..._

He thought about it for a minute. _Wait you stupid! This is no time to figure out who he is! Lucy's in danger.. and she's already looks beaten up!_

"You're doing pretty good.." she said, huffing. "I never fought anyone this powerful in a long time.."

"I do have highest bounty in the world my dear. Whatcha waiting for? Shush and come atta me, girly girl."

She smiled. "You and I have the same strength. They must've forgotten about you.."

He smirked. "Well I never fought anyone in a long time. Only the villians, of course."

"We both look beaten up... I'm tired..we've gone this for 5 hours." she said, lying down.

He lied down too. "I like you."

She smiled. "I like you too. You're far better than the rest." Then she felt her heart beat. "My heart is deadly beating..." she muttered. "And I only met you for 5 hours." she frowned. "Stupid. Don't beat. Don't go off doki doki."

Wei Chang laughed. "Don'taworry. Mine too. Let's say this. I won't take your head. Let's make a bet." he lied down next to Lucy. This pissed off Natsu more than anyone. More than Fairy Tail, who busily stared at that disgusting scene."

He held Lucy's hands. "If I loseh, I do whataever I want you to do. If you win...?" (lose but add sh at the end)

She smiled. "I'll kill you." She pushed him with force without even touching him with the power of wind. "Just kidding, I'll marry you in the future because I have stuff to finish now, or other than that, I will really kill you."

Wei wiped off the blood off his pure, sweet lips. "Rude mucha girly? Let's end this rightanow shall we? Girl, we end this now."

He smiled and disappeared. She looked around. She tried to find him but heard a voice.. behind her.

"Where're you going little girl? You dunno where I am?" she immediately turned around and Wei had already beaten her already.

She fell down in loss and he laughed, drinking his beer. "Imma done. You have a very high bounty! I will bring you to the government to get my reward."

He laughed but not for long... because he's been stabbed with a silver-like beautiful sword, with blue jewelry over it. "D-Dear?" he said, spouting blood from his mouth. "You tortured me enough, now it's time for you to go."

He smiled. "My last drop of beer and I die. Make sure to take my head to the government."

Lucy looked horrified. "Oh hell no! The government hates me! They placed a bounty on my head! I'll tell my friends to bring it to them."

She may have beaten Wei Chang, but it doesn't change that Lucy's been beaten badly with blood falling out of her skin.

"I'll get your money, okay?" she smile, evilly. He smiled and drank his last sip of beer, and dropped his beer down.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed as he ran over towards Lucy. "DON'T!" she screamed. He stopped within a second. She was filled with blood and it fell over her face, her body...

"Don't you even get near me. Don't you ever get near me." that look tells that she was serious. He just stood there and frowned. "Lucy, you're hurt.."

"SHUT UP!" Lucy glared at him. "Don't worry about me when you have to worry about yourself! If I'm hurt, I can heal myself! Leave me alone!" she walked out of scene, with the lifeless body and glared into the groud. "Such people.." she muttered to herself.

"Natsu..." Happy muttered.

But suddenly she collapsed. Some people muttered. "Hurry! Before she regains her conscious! This is our chance to win our money!"

Natsu gave out an evil glare to the people running towards them. Everyone stopped and froze. That look meant that he will kill anyone who wanted to bring Lucy to the government. He picked up Lucy and the lifeless man up and took off with Happy.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"I'm dead tired... good thing I have so much money I got from Wei's head. He's really stupid oh my gosh.." Lucy muttered, sleepily on the table. Rouge laughed. "Lucy, you can sleep for today. Did you get to model in the magazine?"

Lucy suddenly got up and smiled. "Sure did!" she digged into her bag and took a magazine out. "See, I look pretty right?"

She took out another one. "Another magazine came out this morning. I didn't read it yet so I guess I can scan through it with you. Where's Sting?"

"Job."

"Ah. I see."

He flipped through pages and stopped a few times to take a look at her. "Lucy, you're beautiful! Did they let you keep the clothes?" She smiled and nodded. "Mmhmm! Those clothes were so cute! They let me keep them. Also the modeling was a worth a shot! You should try it sometimes!"

He smiled and laughed. "Being a model is not fit for me!"

"It's okay if you're not fit. If you like it, do it!"

He smiled. "Well, I'll give it a shot. I'll go to that studio you went yesterday and try to sign up for modeling."

She smiled. "I'll go open up the brand newest modeling magazine released today!" Then she saw something huge. Rouge was surprised about this too. "What's this...?" Rouge said. "What happened to my bounty...?" she stammered. "It's... impossible..."

Sting opened the doors. "HEY BITCHES WHAT'S UP!" As, everyone shouted to greet him, he smiled and rushed towards their table. "Yo, what's up-"

He had a surprising look on his face. "Lucy... what the fuck happened..? Impossible... what the fuck did you do?"

She covered her mouth. She got up and pointed to the magazine. "What's the meaning of this?" she stuttered.

The magazine dropped and one of the members smiled, picked it up for them and said, "hey, you dropped this.." he then dropped his cigarette and everyone began looking at it, seeing Lucy's modeling picture, but not only that, it shows a description about her. Everyone stared. "Lucy.. what did you do to get this at a level where the government decided you are a one huge criminal?"

Lucy covered her mouth with tears and hurt. She fell down and muttered,"My bounty..."

**"A billion dollars?!"**

* * *

**Thanks for reading~~and sorry it took a long time to write this~~ehehexD**

**I hope you liked it~XD And whoops. I give credit to One Piece because I forgot**

**there were bounties in there, as well in this chapter~~well anyway~~**

**thanks for readingg~~~XD**


	20. Happy Valentines Day!

**Chapter 18-Happy Valentines Day!**

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" Fiore shouted into the air.

Everyone was excited. They would give flowers and chocolate to the person they love. Everyone indeed was really happy, on the other hand, Lucy had a glowered look on her face. She kept staring at her bounty poster and glared. She kept whispering her bounty jewels and Rouge looked at her and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm awfully seriously happy about the bounty I have but you know, there are bounty hunters who are even stronger than me. They'll all come at once and I won't have a peaceful life.." she scowled. "Not that I'm a pussy and a weak girl!"

Rouge understood her feelings. Suddenly the door slammed open and Sting shouted, "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" Then he noticed Lucy. "What's with Lucy?"

"You know... the bounty.." he slowly said. Sting "ahed" and walked towards the counter. "GIVE ME SOME SAKE!"

"I hate Valentines Day..." she muttered. "I'm going home for the day." She got up from her chair and started to leave.

"Wait!" Rouge said.

She turned around and made a face. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Can we just hang out together for today?"

Hearing that made Sting choke on his sake. _What did that bitch say...? _he thought angrily. He secretly spied them.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I said we should hang out today. I mean, I'm bored.. no plans... wanna hang out with me?"

She hesitated. "Um... sure.."

Rouge smiled. "Meet me at the fountain here at 1 PM. It's too early to go right now I mean.. it's 8 in the morning."

She nodded slightly. "Okay. I'm going out for some stuff so bye." she walked out of the door and Rouge turned around, expecting a pissed off drunk Sting in front of him.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Sting angrily asked. "I told you she's mine!"

"Hmm? Since when was she yours?" Rouge teased.

Sting who was just drinking spit out the sake from his mouth. "She will NEVER be yours! She's mine! Even if it weren't for now, she'll be mine now!"

"Nope," Rouge said, laughing. "She's mine until I confess."

Sting grew furious. "I'm going to ask her out on a date."

Rouge frowned. "I already asked her. You can't ask her when I already have."

Sting glared. "Just you wait. She is mine."

He ran out of the door and searched for the poor hopeless little blonde.

* * *

"OI! LUCY!"

Lucy turned around. It was Natsu. That little freak. "What do you want?!" she asked angrily.

"Let's hang out together!" he said, happily.

"Shut up. I have plans with Rouge. I'm meeting him at one."

He pouted. "PLEASE?!" Lucy glared. "I'm not in the mood. Go away before I hurt you or the other Fairies." He glared. "I won't forgive you." he said.

"So? I won't careless." she flipped her hair back and walked away.

"What an idiot..." he whispered.

"I CAN HEAR THAT PERFECTLY FINE. SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Natsu ran away.

She sighed. "What an idiot.." she continued her shopping, and went to a store, buying several dresses for her "date" with Rouge. "I don't have any special feelings for Rouge.. why am I finding dresses! Maybe I should just go with my own clothes. It's my own style after all."

* * *

**1:00**

"Ah, gomen, I'm late.." she said. "Mm.. it's okay.." he slowly said, staring at her outfit. Lucy was wearing a blue flowing high low dress with black heels. Her hair was straightened with half of her hair in a half pigtail. Her makeup was beautifully shown on her face, with her small loop golden earrings with a red jewel stuck onto the 2 ears. She had amazing rich bracelets and jewelry on her arm, ankle, around the neck, her fingers... You could understand why he was standing in awe.

"Um... hello..?" she asked, frowning. "You okay?"

Rouge snapped out of his daydreaming. "Oh sorry. You just look really beautiful." he said. "I never seen you like this before."

She blushed. "Um... thanks.. my father bought this outfit just for me for my birthday until he died.." she looked down and Rouge did not know how to clear up the awkwardness between the two of them.

"U-Um.. anyway should we go?" he asked.

She slowly nodded. "M-Mm..." she said.

* * *

"Man.. where the hell did that brat go.." Sting muttered. "I even checked the place they decided to meet up... fuck.."

* * *

Lucy and Rouge had so much fun they had forgotten all the troubles. It's like it was meant to erase their troubles for now and gave them fun.

Since Lucy was wearing a high low dress, they couldn't go into the amusement park of course, since her dress was meant for proms and other things. They went to arcades and bowling (which Lucy was really frustrated on, which was even more frustrated when Rouge tried to calm her down), tennis (Rouge was terrible at it so it was really funny for Lucy), and bumper cars. This really seemed like a date. They've been doing this for hours until six. Even Sting tried to find her the past five hours.

Lastly, going to a movie. Lucy was really surprised of the movie because it was a romantic movie and Rouge felt regret. Lucy decided she will never fall in love, and date someone until the scar from her heart is removed.

After they left the movie, Lucy looked hurt and expressionless. "That movie was two hours long! Too long right?!"

She nodded slightly. She was still hurt.

The mood was awkward. _What can I say in this very awkward moment?! _he thought.

"Hey... um... I know it's after eight but there's somewhere I want to take you to.. I hope you don't mind.." he said, scratching his head.

Lucy looked up. She was full of curiosity. "Where?" she asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**(listen to Karakuri Peirott PIANO VERSION while reading this part~~or Ai Kotoba PIANO VERSION it's really beautiful with this~~but you don't have to)**

"Wah~~~kirei~~!" I said, full in awe. "The stars are bright and the beach water is really shiny!" [Kirei=Pretty;Beautiful]

He laughed. "All stars are pretty, but you're more pretty than the rest of the stars!"

I blushed. _Wait... that's all men says when flirting with a girl, or his girlfriend... _

"No, you are not going to fool me with lies!"

"Does it look like I'm lying? You're my friend.."

He stared at me with a serious face.

I turned away. "D-Don't look at me like that.. come on look at the pretty stars.." I kneeled down and wrote on the sand.

"Look, I wrote your name in the sand! Japanese and English!" I smiled, showing him. He laughed. "Thank you so much! Although your English kinda sucks though.." I stared at him. "SHUT UP! LIKE YOU KNOW HOW TO WRITE ENGLISH! JAPANESE IS MY FIRST LANGUAGE!"

"Yes, it is read like 'bst frend forevir, i luv u liek big bruther Rouge, Sabirtuuth frend Lucy!' I understand. You need to learn how to spell."

"Then let's see how YOU write it!"

"Okay." he wrote it down. "Best Friend Forever. I love you big brother Rouge. Sabertooth Friend Lucy. Your grammer is wrong by thw way. It should be Best Friend Forever. I love you as a big brother Rouge! From Sabertooth Friend Lucy."

I was really embarrassed and blushed hard. He laughed. "It's okay! Japanese was your first language!"

We both laughed and when it was quiet again, I heard Rouge's soft voice and arms.

"Look at me in the eye and listen carefully because I won't say this once," he said. His hands squeezed my shoulders.

"We are best friends but I'll say this once and for all..."

I gulped. _What is he planning to say?_

"I love you."

I was surprised and before I could say anything, I heard an crazy, loud, annoyed voice out of nowhere. I turned around. It was Sting.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU IDIOTS?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS EVERYWHERE!"

I stared at him. He was breathing wildly and hard. I can tell he was searching for us for a long time.

"I told you not to bother us!" he said, frowning. "Why are you here?!" I snapped, still blushing. Sting automatically saw me blush hard."He told you, right.?"

I froze with a small surprised look on me. I nodded.

"That bitch.." he muttered. "I came here because I want to tell you my feelings." Sting said.

I blushed. "What?" I asked, blushing. Sting stood up and caught his breath. "Lucy.. I love you.. even if we fought... I still love you... from my heart.."

This made me even blush harder and made my cheeks hurt so much.

"R-Rouge... and then.. S-Sting..?" I stuttered. They both nodded. "We both love you and we've been crazy for you because we kept our feelings secret until now."

I stood there. "Um.."

Then they were both arguing. I sighed and then I suddenly felt a familiar presence I hated for a long time.

"Eh?!" she turned around. There was nothing there.

Rouge and Sting turned around. "What's wrong Lucy?"

I stared. "N-Nothing.." I thought I heard something..." I said.

"But wait."

They stopped and froze. I wiped off the sand and dirt off my dress and my legs.

"You are my dear friends.." I said, softly with my eyes closed.

"I loved the times we went on missions together... we're dear friends... when we fought... well we always came up to a resolution and we always made up.."

I smiled, still with my eyes closed and put my hands together. "I wish we can be together but..."

I bowed down.

"Sorry... I can't date either of you."

Instead of being frozen due to her response, they both said "What?"

"You guys are my precious friends.. but I don't hold any special feelings for either of you... I'm sorry..." I said.

"Besides, I don't believe in love. Love betrayed me once. I'm sorry. Even if I do believe in such love, I swear I do not have special feelings for one of you... so I can't date you."

"But thank you... for confessing your feelings to me.." I hugged the both of them (tried) and they were both surprised. Well one thing, Sting broke out of the hug with a weird glare on his face.

Sting sighed. "Well, if you don't have feelings for Rouge for I, well forget it. I'm leaving. I know for one thing you have feelings for that salmon jerk."

"Wait.. Natsu? What?! I hate Natsu! He betrayed me! He's so freaking annoying!" I said, glaring.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Happy Valentines Day!" he took off and all there was left was Rouge, me, and the touch of the water. I stared at him.

"It's his way of leaving. When awkward moments like this come, he usually gets embarrassed and takes off to break the awkward moment."

"Ah.." I said, softly.

The awkward moment came back again... and I decided to ask another question. I don't like being in awkward moments.

"Is.. this why you asked me out to have fun?" I asked.

Rouge nodded. "It is Valentines Day so why not ask you out on that day?"

I blushed. "Thank you for your feelings... but I have no feelings for either of you."

He smiled. "Does confessing ruin the relationship between us three?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm glad you confessed your feelings to me. We'll stay best friends forever... no matter what.."

We both smiled. "I'm going back home."

"Want me to take you?"

I blushed and smiled. "Um... sure... just not as a date. We're just going home."

Rouge laughed. "I know. We're best friends!"

We both laughed. "Hey... is it okay.. if I hold your hand..?" Rouge asked.

I blushed. "Why?" I asked.

"I don't know... maybe I want to..."

I laughed, still blushing. "You're a baby, Rouge! But okay, I'll hold your hand."

I held his hand. _It's so warm..._ I thought. "Hey, your hand is cold."_  
_

I nodded. "Yeah, the water and the sand were freezing..."

He pulled out gloves. "Here. This will make your hands warm.

When I took the gloves, it was really warm. "Thank you, Rouge.." I said, quietly. I smiled.

"Your welcome," Rouge said, laughing.

We talked and talked until we reached my house. "Well, Happy Valentines Day! Thank you for being with me... although I really despise this holiday.." I said. "It's okay. Happy Valentines Day!" I'm really glad we are best friends. When it was time to go, I gave back his gloves and happily skipped into my room.

It was entirely messy and I didn't want to clean it up... _Fuck. This room... I didn't clean up last night... _I thought. "Ah, forget it. I'll clean it up first thing in the morning."

I brushed my teeth, turned off the lights and went back to sleep.

_Night, Celestial Spirits... Night Rouge... Sting... _I thought. I began to sleep. After a few minutes, it was a little bit after twelve am... and one second later, I opened my eyes, and got up.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" she shouted. "I MADE THIS ROOM DIRTY THREE DAYS AGO! I CLEANED IT THE DAY AFTER! WAIT! WHO MADE THE MESS IN MY ROOM!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I see now..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A tiny note appeared on her desk. She began to read it... and ... she looked furious.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yup.. I KNEW IT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"FUCK YOU!"

* * *

**Who do you think made the mess in the room?**

**Sorry for short chapter~~~I tried to keep all the details on, but I have no idea how to write them... :/**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Sakura~**

**Oh and be sure to check out my channel~~XD (DO NOT GO THERE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DANCING)**

**(youtube name: narutohatesyou512)**

**and yaaay my birthday is in 3 weeks! August 30, 1999 is my birthdate~~~yaay i cant wait for my birthday!**

**I'm getting Animal Crossing New Leaf! 33**


	21. Lisanna Returns

**Chapter 19- Lisanna Returns..**

* * *

The pinklet sighed, and laid his head on the counter. Mirajane had just finished washing some cups and noticed Natsu lying his head down tired.

"Um... Natsu? Did something happen?" she asked.

"I saw something... Lucy.. and her gang.." Natsu mumbled. "It was surprising..."

Mirajane stared at him. "Hmm...?"

* * *

**What Happened On that Valentine Night...**

"I'm pretty sure she's over here, I mean." Natsu said to Happy. "I can't believe I wasted my 6 hours trying to find her. Her perfume is gone so I can track her now."

"Aye sir!" As they walked for minutes, trying to track down her scent, he saw a blond girl. His eyes widened up in happiness and surprise. "Ah! Lu-" he then saw Rouge. "Crap.. hide, Happy!" Natsu said, hiding behind the bushes.

Rouge was blushing and Lucy was staring into his eyes in confusion. "What are they doing?" Natsu thought. Suddenly Rouge hugged her.

"Hell no! Don't go hugging my woman!" Natsu thought. Well Rouge had stopped hugging but his hands were on her shoulders.

"What is that man planning?" he whispered.

"Look at me in the eye and listen carefully because I won't say this once. We are best friends but I'll say this once and for all..."

"What is he going to say?" he thought.

"I love you."

Natsu almost screamed because of those three words, luckily Happy covered his mouth. But then, a yellow haired guy ran up to them, almost looked sweaty. He looked really tired. "Sting?" he whispered.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU IDIOTS?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS EVERYWHERE!" he shouted.

He really looked pissed off. Natsu stared at him. "You don't love him. Lucy get out of their sight!"

Happy looked at Natsu. "Calm down Natsu... we need to hear!" Natsu apologized. "I didn't mean to! Sorry!"

"That bitch.." he muttered. "I came here because I want to tell you my feelings." Sting said.

Then I saw the blondie blush. I blushed. "What?" I asked, blushing. Sting stood up and caught his breath. "Lucy.. I love you.. even if we fought... I still love you... from my heart.." she blushed even more when he said that. Natsu felt disgusted by the scene. She's too much in a shock to sense me.." he thought. "Of course, things like this happen to normal beings."

"R-Rouge... and then.. S-Sting..?" I stuttered. They both nodded. "We both love you and we've been crazy for you because we kept our feelings secret until now."

"She doesn't know what to say.." he thought. "Um.." she said. She twirled her fingers around. Obviously she had no idea what to say. Even if she wanted to say something, she'll end up stuttering.

"Eek!" Happy was trying to get rid of the fly which continuously swam around his body. "Happy! Don't move or she'll hear!"

The fly flew right into his mouth. Happy choked and moved around ALOT, making noises. "Happy!" he rasped. Then he saw light THROUGH the bushes. "Shit.." he cursed. "Wait.. that light... she's trying to kill me!"

He then managed to escape just in time. He rushed to the other bushes, and saw a huge power go through the bush and the rocks behind it.

Rouge and Sting turned around. "What's wrong Lucy?" I stared carefully. "N-Nothing.." I thought I heard something..." I said.

"Shit... that was close!" Natsu looked up carefully. She was saying something. He couldn't make out some words but some words, he could perfectly hear.

"You are my dear friends.." Lucy said, softly with my eyes closed. "I loved the times we went on missions together... we're dear friends... when we fought... well we always came up to a resolution and we always made up.."

"What is that idiot trying to say?" Natsu thought.

I bowed down. "Sorry... I can't date either of you." Instead of being frozen due to her response, they both said "What?"

"You guys are my precious friends.. but I don't hold any special feelings for either of you... I'm sorry..." I said.

"What the fuck did I just see.." Natsu thought. "She rejected the both of them..."

"Besides, I don't believe in love. Love betrayed me once. I'm sorry. Even if I do believe in such love, I swear I do not have special feelings for one of you... so I can't date you. But thank you... for confessing your feelings to me.." She hugged the both of them (tried) and they were both surprised. Well one thing, Sting broke out of the hug with a weird glare on his face.

Sting sighed. "Well, if you don't have feelings for Rouge or I, well forget it. I'm leaving. I know for one thing you have feelings for that salmon jerk."

Natsu was pissed off. "What?!" he rasped. "I will kill that idiot later."

"Wait.. Natsu? What?! I hate Natsu! He betrayed me! He's so freaking annoying!" I said, glaring. "I'm dying here." Natsu said. "I was her first love!"

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Happy Valentines Day!" he took off. "What did I see.." Natsu thought. Happy who was conscious stared at Natsu. "Are you okay Natsu?" Natsu was shocked. "Maybe I should go home for today.. maybe I should go to sleep."

"No!" Happy exclaimed. "We have to see what happens next!" Natsu sighed. "Sorry. I can't do this anymore. This is too much.. but I'm glad she rejected them. I still have a chance to get her back."

"Natsu.."

"Thank you for your feelings... but I have no feelings for either of you."

He smiled. "Does confessing ruin the relationship between us three?" he asked.

She shook my head. "I'm glad you confessed your feelings to me. We'll stay best friends forever... no matter what.."

"You can't be friends with that beast!" he thought.

"I'm going home," Lucy said.

"Want me to take you?" This made Lucy blush. "Um... sure... just not as a date. We're just going home." Rouge laughed. "I know. We're best friends!"

The sudden feeling shocked Natsu. They both held hands. He was really starting to get pissed off. Afer they left out of their sight, Natsu stood up. "I'm going home."

"Eh!? Natsu! Wait!" Happy shouted.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear or see anything. I know I didn't hear anything."

Happy was worried. "Natsu..."

* * *

Natsu ruffled his hair. "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!" he shouted. "WELL IT'S PRETTY GOOD SHE REJECTED THE BOTH OF THEM!"

Mirajane slowly looked at Natsu. "What?" she repeated. "May I hear that again?" he asked.

Natsu noticed that he just shouted what he didn't want to say. He gulped. "..Forget what I just said.." he muttered. "Oh look, it's already this late. I must be leaving now. BYE!"

"HOLD IT!" Mirajane pulled him by the collar. "Please repeat what you just said."

Natsu shook his head. "Forget it! I ain't said anything!"

Mirajane sighed. "Oh fine..."

She let him go and began to shout, "Look everyone! Natsu stalked Lucy and he said the two, unknown confessed to her but they were rejected!"

Everyone turned to Mirajane in surprise then looking at Natsu. Everyone started laughing after silence of staring.

"NATSU YOU STALKER!" one of them shouted, continuously laughing.

Natsu blushed. "I WAS JUST PASSING THROUGH AND I SAW HER!" he yelled.

Mirajane chuckled. "My, My!"

"I told you it's not like that!" Natsu shouted. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Juvia. "Do not worry. If you stalked her, do not feel embarrassed, because I do that to. The only way to get her back is by... stalking... you can learn a little from me."

"WHAT!? SHUT UP!" Natsu threw his punch but his fire punch disappeared, since she's water and things can go through her. "WAIT AND NO! I TOLD YOU GUYS I WASN'T STALKING! I'M NOT YOU! I DON'T GO AROUND STALKING THE CRAZY STRIPPER!"

Gray choked on his water, slowly staring at Juvia and Natsu. "I don't know whether I should be yelling at flamebrain or run away from Juvia here."

Gray looked at Juvia's "innocent" and "cute" look on her face, which looked like she wanted to go on a date with him. He gulped, took a huge sip from his water, got up, and ran as fast as he can.

"Ah~! Gray please wait!" Juvia shouted, chasing after him.

The two disappeared and that pinklett stood there.

"I'm leaving you retards." Natsu said. They laughed and played around, called love names around Natsu but he didn't care anymore. Not that he's in a bad mood or anything.

He roamed through the streets and sidewalks and felt really bored. "Gosh... what to do.. what to do.." he muttered from his thoughts. Then he found Lucy in his thoughts.

"It's been one day since Valentines Day.." he thought. "I wonder if I can ask her out on a date today..." then he crumbled his hair. "Nononono! I have stuff to worry about! I have to find a way to get back Lucy before her disappearance from the world! Wait.. I only have 10 months... gaw, there's nothing to worry about."

He decided to just walk around. Happy was flirting with Carla so he didn't know what to do. He felt lonely. "Oh, maybe I should visit Lucy!" When he said that, he heard a screaming, loud, annoying voice. That voice came directly to him. "What the hell did you do to my room?!" she asked angrily.

Natsu grinned. "Sorry about that." Lucy hit him on the head. "Why were you in my room!?" she snapped. She felt really angry. "What were you looking for!?"

"Gee, I don't know. I think I was looking for something." he said. He felt really happy to see Lucy, since he had nothing to do. "Gee, you idiot! I'm going to lock my room for now on!" she kicked him in the leg and walked away.

"D-Damn you Lucy. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" he shouted. "Where do you think I'm going? Home, duh." she walked out of his sight. "W-WAI-"

"U-Um.."

"SHUT UP! I'M IN A BAD-" he gasped. "L-Lisanna..?"

Lisanna smiled. "Sorry, were you bored?" He looked down. "Until you came here.."

She frowned. "Look here. I'm sorry for everything. Can't you just forgive me for once?"

"No."

"Come on! Quit acting like a baby and come over here! Or I will attack you!"

"OH SHIT. HELL NO."

Lisanna dragged him with him. "Either it's walking or transportation."

Natsu sighed. "You idiot..

* * *

"Pops, I'm back!" Lisanna shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. "Oh hi Lisanna!" "Welcome back!" Greetings from customers came out of their mouths. Lisanna smiled. "Go sit over there."

"Why am I here?" he asked, annoyed. "Shut up and sit." she ordered. Natsu angrily found a seat and sat. "Is this a restaurant?" he asked himself.

"Oh, Lisanna dear, you're back!" an aged man said, smiled. Lisanna chuckled. "What orders do we got?" she shouted. "I have many! You don't have to help! I can handle it all!" Lisanna shook her head. "You're fifty years old! Let me handle this!" she took the tray away from him and gave everyone their food, according to the receipts beneath the food. "Lisanna, I may be an aged man but I can still work!" Lisanna laughed.

"I'm going to chat with my friend now, okay? You handle the rest." The old man nodded and smiled and got back to work.

Lisanna walked towards Natsu's table, which was empty. "WHERE'S THE FOOD!?" he grumbled. "I NEED THE FOOD!"

Lisanna laughed. "Be quiet! I'll order us some! Erm, waitress?" The waitress came to the both of them. "Oh Lisanna! Hello there! May I help you?" She grinned. "The usual please! Give Natsu the same too!" The waitress smiled and ran to the kitchen.

"So, Natsu. I heard, Lucy's part of Sabertooth now." she said. Natsu didn't trust her. "Yes, so what?"

Lisanna glared at her. "Do you want to save her?" she asked. "Shut up. I didn't ask for you." Lisanna smacked Natsu in the cheek slightly. "Come on, this isn't like you."

She smiled. "I'm sorry for everything..." she said. "I'm not asking for forgiveness... but whether or not you will forgive me for what I have horribly done, I will help you get back Lucy, regardless of the results that will happen in the future."

Natsu stared at her. "What do you want?" he asked. Lisanna shook her head. "I have a plan to get her. But it will happen.. err the plan I mean.. in 10 months.."

Natsu stood up. "But that's fucking in December! I thought it would help getting Lucy back super early! Before her sacrifice!"

She stood up. "Look. I'm just trying to help. If you don't want my help, fine then! I'm leaving."

As she began to walk, Natsu called her. "Where do you think you're going? You're staying over here to discuss the plan." Natsu said, coolly. Lisanna laughed and got back to her seat.

"Okay. It will take pretty long. But I just need you to try to get Lucy to love you." she said. "Lucy needs to get closer to you.. so if she does, Sabertooth will find out and become a puppet slave. Okay."

Natsu stared. "Fuck this plan. Puppet Slave?" he asked. Lisanna glared. "Listen. Puppet Slaves listen to their masters, even the closest secrets. When she becomes a puppet slave. You have to try and get her to spit out the plans. BUT!" she put up her pointer finger to Natsu's face. "You have to be friends with her. Puppet Masters take a long time to regain conscious. It takes about a year, depending on how much you talk to her."

Natsu stared. "What..?" he asked confused.

Lisanna sighed. "If you talk to her every single second, I'm sure it will take at LEAST 10 months to get her in conscious and spit out the details of the plans. Listen. You have to get her to talk to you if she ever falls into a puppet master. So you must do what I say."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" he shouted. "How does this save Lucy?!"

Lisanna grinned. "I can hack into Sabertooth's files and stuff. You see this sacrificing project, have plans and stuff on how it works. It has controls so I can play with them as I wish. It also has a timed explosion bomb so I can also explode it and they won't use it again."

Natsu laughed. "Explode it then!"

"I can't."

Natsu frowned. "Why?!" he whined. "They know us. If we explode them, they explode us. They'll use the fairies as hostages so we can't do anything. This is not the perfect time. The perfect time to do that is December. If we explode them now, the next week, torture is all in us. December, they'll be working their butts off for the sacrificing project. Wait until the day the sacrificing project is on. If it were destroyed, they have nothing to win for. No God would be born."

"What god?" he asked.

"Oh dear, it's almost time to go,"she said checking her watch on her wristhand. "That's all I have to say. I'm finished with all the plans. I'll explain more than you later on. If I don't. PLEASE get along with her and become friends."

She began to leave. "Pops, I'm leaving first. Sorry, I can't clean up the shop for you. You have Milia so clean up the shop with her."'

"WHAT?!"

"SHUT UP! I HAVE OTHER BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF!" she shouted. He stopped. "Fine, you idiot.." he muttered off. Lisanna smiled. "Thank you Pops, bye!" She walked away, leaving Natsu behind.

"What God?" he thought, and walked away. "Wait.. why would she help me after all the trouble she caused?" he frowned. She must be planning something...

_Natsu... I'll help you save Lucy... but Lucy and I are love rivals... so I will confess to you first after you save her.. I'm seriously not planning anything..._ Lisanna thought, walking home. _If you don't believe me... I can do anything... run away...? Buy something? I can even bleed myself to death... but please let me save Lucy regardless of what you say.._

* * *

_Do you think Lisanna is planning something? Or not?_

_That's up for you to decide! There will be no ending_

_for this story since i think there will be like 30-40_

_chapters... well there is April Fools... Summer... fall._

_okay. i think 30-40 chapters. There might be chapters_

_that aren't even in the events so it will take a VERY_

_long time to make these. Maybe I won't finish until_

_the next school year. I'm not even active a lot on_

_fanfiction so obviously it'll take a long time to finish_

_so if you don't like long stories, this isn't the place_

_for you. Just saying._

* * *

**I am finally an 8th grader in middle school! I should be in High School but my mom forced me to stay in second grade. I was like wut are you saying. O.o**

**Anyway I hate my classes. I don't have my friends in my classes. Only like 3 in 1-2 of my classes. I'm so awkward I can't make friends correctly, but I did manage to make at least ONE friend. **

**Ughhhhh well I'll try to update alot faster so i can finish this! Be sure to check my other stories!**

**I watched One Piece Strong World Movie 10. It was terribly sad. I mean Nami joined his (forgot his name since i watched it so late at night xP) crew just to save East Blue but she was tricked like a doll. Luffy tried to get her back but.. omg i was crying. I totally ship these two. I'm not going to spoil the movie for those who hasn't watched it but it was truly beautiful and sad.. ;;**

**That from aside..**

**Thanks for reading! 33 I lovee youuu!**

**~AnimeOtakuNyanx3**


End file.
